Dragon Ball: Dawn of The Saiyans
by OTAKU4LIF3
Summary: Many years have passed since the defeat of Majin Buu. Sadly, all the Z-Fighters have passed on to the next life and will train with the Supreme Kai's in otherworld. Earth's safety is left upon the few people who are alive, descendants, friends, kin, creation… All in the hands of these few people, the new Z-Fighters...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue One, Arekku

**_Dragon Ball: Dawn of The Saiyans_**

**_Chapter 1: Prologue One, Arekku_**

Many years have passed since the defeat of Majin Buu. Sadly, all the Z-Fighters have passed on to the next life and will train with the Supreme Kai's in otherworld. Earth's safety is left upon the few people who are alive, descendants, friends, kin, creation… All in the hands of these few people who you will soon learn about… Our story begins with a great young warrior, Arekku son of Vegeta and Bulma. He was the middle child, younger brother of Trunks and older brother of Bulla.

"Father can I go and play at Kame House with the other Z-Fighters?" Arekku asked.

"No! You will stay here and train to be a great Prince!" Vegeta yelled at his son.

Trunks was long gone and went into hiding, he left the Z-Fighters without a word and was never to be seen again. Vegeta was very rough on his new son and wants him to surpass Trunks in order to shame his other son. Arekku was trained every day and even went into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to train. Arekku was one of the few young Saiyans who could become a Super Saiyan at child age.

"Hmph, you will do great things Arekku…" Vegeta said as he patted his sons head.

Arekku wasn't an ordinary brute Saiyan, he not only practiced with every single Z-Fighter, but he learned most of Goku's technique's including the Kamehameha, Spirit Bomb, and Kaioken. He was only a young boy and did not fully master the attacks, but one day he would. Arekku as well learned his father's techniques and mastered those by the time he was teenager. He wasn't just trained physically, but mentally too. His mother Bulma Brief taught him many of the technologies and studies she knew and made him into a bright young man, well, against Vegeta's will.

"Father, will we train today?" Arekku asked.

"Yes, now get into the Gravity Machine!" Vegeta yelled.

Arekku was a teenager and has learned the ways of Vegeta, train, train, train, and train. Arekku had far surpassed Trunks in power and even caught up to Vegeta and Goku. Vegeta was very proud of his son, but Goku was becoming weary of him. He was still young and had much to learn of the world and he already had the power to destroy a series of planets with one blast. Goku begged Vegeta for days to train him, to at least let him have him for a year at the most. Vegeta had given in and let this happen.

"Alright, you ready?" Goku asked.

"More than I'll ever be!" Arekku responded

Goku trained Arekku for that year and taught him peace and kindness to his enemies and made him into a pure hearted warrior. Arekku not only had pride, but peace in him. Arekku was made into the perfect warrior. When he returned to his home, Vegeta was impressed to see his sons power level so high, but he suddenly realized that Arekku's power level was unique, much different than theirs. If Arekku were to use Kaioken Times One-hundred, he would be equal to the power of a Super Saiyan and if he were to become a Super Saiyan, he would be equal to the power of a Super Saiyan Two. Vegeta had become angry to hear of his son not only surpassing him, but surpassing Goku as well.

"H- How?! You are only a mere boy!" Vegeta yelled.

Arekku kept it hidden, but he also had learned the power of becoming a Super Saiyan Two, with the strength of a Super Saiyan Three. Goku knew of this, but kept it a secret. More years had passed and Vegeta had died. Arekku was a grown man now and he had mastered almost every technique given to him. He mourned for days after his father's death and the rest of the Z-Fighters. Arekku walked through the grass of the wastelands and dropped to his knee and ripped grass from the ground and let it flow with the wind.

"Father… Goku… Why have you given me this? I know I am strong, but I don't think I am ready for this…" Arekku said to himself.

Arekku was the last Z-Fighter alive, the new owner of Capsule Corps. And he was the last fighting Saiyan on earth. He traveled earth everyday to make sure no threat was upon it; Arekku even dedicated his life to never stop protecting earth and gave full ownership of Capsule Corps. to his sister Bulla. Arekku wore a similar outfit to Vegito's, Goku's attire with Vegeta's gloves and boots. Arekku even owned a pair of Potara Earrings that was given to him by Goku as reminder that if he ever needs assistance, never be afraid to use the help of others.

"Hm…" Arekku thought to himself.

Arekku visited some of the living ex-Z-Fighters, which was Goten who quit fighting to become a teacher as Gohan was suppose to, but died of old age. He visited Master Roshi who can't die of natural causes. He visited his sister occasionally to hug her and ask how she was doing. Arekku lived a simple life, even though he trained to his limit every day, it was simple, no danger, no threats, just every day normal life, until…

"What is this?!" Arekku yelled aloud as he felt an immense energy.

Arekku flew to the Gizard Wasteland where he found a spaceship similar to Frieza's, which he knows of because of seeing the past from crystal balls. He looked aside and found an ugly looking creature floating above the Wasteland. The creature noticed him and floated down to him and demanded, "Tell me you name!" Arekku took guard and said, "Arekku, Prince of all…" He stopped and made caution of what he may say or do if he finished his sentence.

"Prince of what?" The creature asked.

"Prince of all… Cheese…" Arekku said.

"Cheese?" The creature asked. "Mwa, ha, ha, ha! How pathetic!"

"Who are you?"

"I am Frijj, descendant of former Lord Frieza… I have started the Planet Trade Organization again and I will rule the universe!" Frijj yelled.

"No you won't…" Arekku said.

"Oh my, tough man I see…" Frijj said.

Arekku screamed in the air and powered in the air and became a Super Saiyan. Frijj felt his immense energy and became frightened. Arekku charged in forward and punched Frijj in the gut and kneed him across the face. Frijj took off flying into a nearby cliff and stayed in there for a little bit. Arekku realized he was powering up and when coming out, he was in his second form, an uglier, bigger version of himself. Frijj was a little stronger in power with him and charged after Arekku. Both collided and rapidly punched and kicked across the air; Frijj threw in a lucky punch and hit Arekku across the face, sending him into the ground. Arekku got up and Frijj in a flash spun around and kicked his face into the ground.

"Grr…" Arekku grunted.

"Did you think you could beat me?" Frijj asked.

Arekku slowly got up and Frijj slammed his foot into his back, keeping him held down. Arekku thought of his family, friends, the people of earth who will be killed by this monster. Arekku's eyes turned white and he frowned and smashed his hands into the ground, lifting Frijj's foot up higher. Frijj looked down and saw his hair slightly changing color and becoming spikier; Frijj took a few steps back and became frightened.

"What the hell is this?!" Frijj yelled as he felt his power rose higher than his.

"A… Super… Saiyan… TWO!" Arekku yelled as he unleashed all of his energy and sent Frijj flying back.

Arekku got up and walked slowly to Frijj, who was still frightened and realized he needed to be stronger to defeat Arekku. Frijj tried to transform, but Arekku wasn't going to let this happen again. Arekku flew in and punched his gut, causing Frijj to gasp for air and fall to his knees. Arekku kicked him across his face and sent Frijj tumbling across the ground roughly. Frijj was trying to get up, but Arekku grabbed him by his shoulders and dragged him across the ground and slammed him into a giant rock formation. Frijj used the opportunity and tried to transform, but he stopped due him feeling something else.

"N- No way!" Frijj yelled.

Arekku was forming a Super Kamehameha and was aiming it towards Frijj where he was stuck. Frijj did not take his time in charging, but instead trying to escape. Frijj panicked and screamed into the air as the blast Arekku had shot at him collided with his body. Arekku smiled as he knew Frijj couldn't have survived that, but suddenly he felt the energy of Frijj that went from deathlike to higher than his. Arekku was starting to become tired for this was his first real battle with anyone and he knew this was a kill or be killed situation. Arekku went to shoot another blast, but suddenly, Frijj was behind him in a flash and before he could turn around, Frijj one handed blasted him across the sky.

"ER!" Arekku groaned.

Frijj was much faster and was teleporting all around, kicking him and punching him around like a pinball. Arekku hit the ground and rolled onto his back, looking at the sky where Frijj was floating. Arekku had one eye open and he groaned saying, "I… Need to use… My… Final transformation…" Frijj was smarter than Arekku thought and dropped his foot into Arekku's stomach, causing him to spit blood. Frijj floated high into the air and yelled, "Take my ultimate attack! Death Ball!" Frijj formed a black and red, lightning ball in the sky that was a quarter of the size of the moon. Frijj laughed manically and casted it down upon Arekku, he got up as fast as he could and shot a Super Kamehameha into his Death Ball.

"I have to protect earth!" Arekku yelled.

"You will die along with this pathetic planet of yours!" Frijj yelled.

Arekku could feel the overwhelming power of Frijj's attack and he finally thought to himself, "Even if I win this collision… He will kill me… If I lose this collision, he will kill me and the whole planet… I'm sorry everyone…" Arekku stopped shooting his attack and grabbed onto the Death Ball that horribly hit his body and absorbed the attack, dying in the process of it. Arekku fell back into the ground and closed his eyes, seeing the light of the sun was the last thing he saw. Frijj looked down upon him and realized he needed to be a in his Third Form to defeat him and he knew Arekku still had more power. Frijj became scared and thought if there are more people like him on this earth. He entered his ship and left for now…

"Hi, I'm King Kai…" King Kai said. "You must be Vegeta's kid… Goku told me much about you… He said if you were to ever come here, he wanted me to train you and make you masterful in the skills Goku taught you."

Arekku had run Snake Way and was trained by King Kai. It was almost a year and before he could say his goodbyes to King Kai, he appeared on earth, near his home. Arekku felt his anger built in him, his pure heart turned black and he let his pride take over. He trained hard in King Kai's so he could get his revenge against Frijj. Arekku yelled in the air and his aura blasted around him, destroying miles of his surroundings. Arekku went from the savior of earth to the destructor of planets. Arekku had turned Capsule Corps. into an army-like training program. He trained species of all kinds that wanted vengeance on something, evil hearts. Arekku traveled space for years, causing terror to all life and taking over. He did anything to make himself higher than others and to never lose again.

"S- Sir please! Don't destroy or planet!" The ruler of one of the planets begged.

"Heh, heh… You don't want me to destroy your planet? What is your offer?" Arekku asked.

"We will give you all of our soldiers!" The ruler yelled.

"Soldiers? You think I need your pathetic soldiers?!" Arekku asked angrily.

"W- What do you want?!" The ruler asked.

"Your life…" Arekku said.

Arekku shoved his hand threw the poor old man and laughed as he floated into his pod and blasted the planet. His army laughed alongside of him and he knew he was going to come across Frijj sometime in the future, and when he does, he will kill him. After years of destruction, he came back home and went to his father's house. He opened a chest in his parents room and pulled out a new modified Saiyan armor that was similar to Vegeta's when he first arrived. Arekku put it on and felt his Saiyan pride rise in pleasure. He had left his army and decided to roam solo for his pride was higher than ever. Arekku had become something no one would have ever thought of him to be.

"Arekku!" Bulla yelled in tears. "Why have you done this?!"

"I won't ever lose again!" Arekku yelled.

Bulla walked over to him and slapped his face, she yelled at him in tears, "Father, mother, Goku, and all the other Z-Fighters would not have wanted this!" Arekku angrily pushed her into the ground and she felt what little power he used and how deadly it could have been considering she left her back imprint on the wall. She got up and yelled, "Get out!" Arekku scoffed and left the building; Bulla cried to see what her brother has become.

"I won't lose ever again… But… Who revived me? Who knew me?"

Arekku wondered for days trying to find who was the one resurrected him…


	2. Chapter 2: Prologue Two, Leon

**_Chapter 2: Prologue Two, Leon_**

"Broly, please!" Broly's girlfriend begged. "We have to send him away, he will die!"

"Grr… No… He will stay here on New Planet Vegeta…" Broly said.

"You saw what the crystal orb contained! You are going to be killed with this planet!" She yelled.

"Silence earthling! I don't care if you are the mother of my child, he will stay here!" Broly yelled.

It was night time a Broly was sleeping; his girlfriend snuck out of bed and made her way to her baby. She smiled at him in tears and kissed him goodbye as she layed him in a pod and sent him off to earth where she hoped her son wouldn't be an evil brute like his father. She watched him fly off and into space, Broly's father walked behind her and said, "I really do like you… It is a shame that you will be killed after he hears of what you have done…" She smiled and kissed his forehead, saying her goodbyes to him as well. Next morning, the rage of Broly rampaged and before his father could stop him, the screams of Broly's girlfriend echoed in the air.

"Whoa, a… A Saiyan?" Trunks said as he lifted the baby out of the pod.

The baby screamed and cried and Trunks didn't know how to handle a baby. He took him in and fathered this parentless boy and gave him a home. Trunks smiled at him and after a few days have gone by, he said, "You know what, I'll name you… Leon… Yeah, that's sounds good!" This Trunks was not the one who ran away, but the Trunks from the future who came back. Leon was a child and learned how to fly and shoot Ki blasts.

"Wow, you know, for a kid you are pretty strong!" Trunks said.

"Really?" Leon asked.

Trunks was proud of the kid he raised and hoped for one day he would bring great things to this world. Leon grew and trained almost every day, he learned to live in the wild, hunt, fish, and much more. Trunks even showed his son how to turn Super Saiyan and when sparring, Leon was angry that he could not beat his father and in a blast of rage, he turned Super Saiyan and knocked Trunks out with one punch. Trunks soon learned his son has a temper and anger issue. Trunks began to study his child and watch him carefully when he fights; Leon was good when it came to strength, which explains why he can easily be built. By the time Leon was a teenager, he had mastered all of Trunks' skills and Trunks began to realize how much his energy was similar to Broly's in his universe.

"Leon come here…" Trunks said.

"Yes father?" Leon asked.

Trunks looked at him and realized how much he resembled Broly and he knew that this was Broly's child. Trunks now knew why he was able to transform so quickly and why he was able to become strong so quickly. Trunks then knew he had to teach his son peace and kindness for he knew if he grew up wrong, he could possibly destroy the world. Trunks spent years teaching him kindness and one day, he told him, "Son, remember when I said I was the last Z-Fighter?" Leon nodded and Trunks continued to say, "I'm going to officially retire from it and make you a Z-Fighter…" Leon was excited and happy, but then asked, "Why are you retiring father?"

"I am too old for this and your power exceeded me… And Leon… I have one more thing to tell you…" Trunks said.

"What is it?" Leon asked.

"I am not your real father…" Trunks said. "I found you in a pod and adopted you…"

"W- What..."

Leon had become angry of the news he had been told and raged into a Super Saiyan. Trunks tried to calm him down, but Leon punched him aside and yelled, "My life has been a lie…" Trunks once again not fighting back, tried to calm him down and Leon did not listen, he once more punched Trunks and sent him flying back into a wall. Trunks grew tired of him breaking out and turned Super Saiyan. Leon turned to him and said, "So that's how it is huh?" Trunks wiped himself off and said, "If it is the only way to calm you, then yes…"

Trunks charged at him and punched his face, causing Leon to slide back a few feet, but Leon grabbed onto his arm and whipped him out of their home. Trunks flew out and destroyed his own home by shooting a series of Ki blasts hoping to hurt Leon. Leon only flew out and smirked; Trunks charged at him and Leon grabbed onto his fists and bent them back. Trunks kicked his feet upwards and hit Leon back. He held his hands over his head and yelled, "Burning Attack!"

"You think that will hurt me?" Leon asked.

The flaming ball crashed onto Leon and to Trunks' surprise, Leon hit the ground hard and descended in form. Trunks as well transformed back into his normal state and said, "Son, I am sorry…" With technology he had from his capsule kit, he found a device that would calm him down and not break into rage. Leon understood after he had awakened and apologized in tears. Leon knew his anger and knew it would be dangerous for him to interact with anyone if that is the way he breaks out when he gets angry.

"You can take it off whenever you feel like it, but I hope you keep it on for the safety of others…" Trunks said.

"Thank you father… I am sorry…" Leon said.

Trunks smiled and hugged him and said, "It is okay… Your real father was the same way and I hope you can prove to me and yourself you will never be like him…" Leon smiled and said, "I promise I won't ever be like him… From what you have told me, he seems like the kind of guy I would never want to meet…" Trunks gave his son a pat on the head, even though he is nearly an adult. Years gone by and Trunks gave his son a final hug goodbye and said, "Son, I have to go back to my time… Please protect earth with your life… Goodbye…" Trunk left his son and was never seen again. Leon was an adult and lived his life peacefully and never broke into anger. He even removed his device that controlled his anger and felt that he was pure hearted and was never angry.

"Well, I better go find some food." Leon said.

Leon traveled through the sky and searched for some good land to hunt in. He could have easily appeared in front of animals and killed them, but he preferred doing it the old fashion way and sit and wait until an animal came by and hit it with a Ki blast. Leon spent hours hunting animals and by the time he returned home, he would have almost enough food to last for a year. Because he lived in the snowy mountains, he could bury his food and keep it frozen until he needed it again. Leon lived a peaceful life and spent the next few years doing the same thing every single day. He would train occasionally, but mostly live his life the way he wanted and not a single day wasted.

"Come here!" Leon yelled as he charged after the dinosaur in the desert. The dinosaur began to run away and Leon taunted it by chasing it around and pulling its tail and knocking it over with a single touch. Leon had lots of fun and after a few hours of that, he would finally shoot a beam from his finger and kill the wild beast. Leon would chop the beast in pieces and preserve it as usual. Leon didn't have much action and nothing dangerous ever happened. Leon felt as if his training had no point as to he never had any action except the time he fought his father out of rage.

"I'm sorry father… I didn't mean to hurt you… I hope that wherever you are at, you will still remember me…" Leon said.

Trunks was in his time, helping his elder mother and telling her the stories of the time he had with his adopted son. Trunks would tear up sometimes as he missed him. Leon walked outside in the morning and said, "Ah, good day for hunting! Huh?" Leon looked around and felt an immense energy coming his way. "This doesn't seem good, it is very powerful!" Leon prepared himself and awaited for the arrival of the terrifying energy.


	3. Chapter 3: Prologue Three, Akuma

**_Chapter 3: Prologue Three, Akuma_**

"Yes!" Bibidi cheered.

Bibidi had taken a human-like creature and more than half of Majin Buu's energy and crafted a new being. His magic restored Buu to still be powerful, but not as powerful as his new creation. Bibidi had created a warrior so strong, it could destroy a galaxy if needed to. Before finally adding the blood of innocent people to it, Bibidi was killed by the Kai's and lost his creation. During the time when Majin Buu was fighting Dabura, Babidi had transferred the blood of innocent people and finished what his father could not he awakened the creature and named it Akuma. After the death Majin Buu, Buu, and Kid Buu, Akuma left his home, a deserted planet and found his way on earth where the death of co-creator was.

"Foolish masters…" Akuma said.

Akuma found the remains of his master and absorbed him, taking his powers and making himself stronger. Akuma traveled to cities and killed every being alive; he traveled to villages and killed them as well. He absorbed every single one of them alive and made himself stronger. Akuma felt as if his actions were bad and he almost decided to stop, but he knew he needed power and if he didn't stop, someone was surely to come along and defeat him. Akuma made his way to a village in the desert where he found a huge village with many people who knew magic and were quite powerful for humans. He entered and killed and absorbed all of them.

"Heh…" Akuma chuckled.

"Who do you think you are?!" A man yelled at him.

Akuma turned around a saw a man wearing blue and red Gi with white boots and gloves. He had black spiky hair with a lengthy back to it and he looked angry. Akuma turned to him and said, "Who are you?" The man angrily responded, "I am Arekku, Prince of all Saiyans!" Akuma heard of the race that defeated his master and the Majin's. Akuma then made his way to him and said, "I am Akuma… Majin Akuma…" Arekku looked confused and asked, "Majin? You don't have an "M" on your forehead and you look like a human?" Akuma got closer and said, "My form is designed after a human and is to trick others… My true form is what you are probably expecting…"

"Hm… I wonder how strong he is…" Arekku asked himself.

"You can leave now or die alongside of these people…" Akuma said.

This was a time when Arekku was pure hearted and before he met Frijj. Akuma decided to kill him and charged after him; Arekku was faster and teleported behind him and kicked him in the neck, knocking Akuma down. Akuma could feel the power of his kick and knew it wasn't his all. Akuma decided he would absorb him and become the strongest to ever walk the earth. Akuma charged in after him and Arekku pulled off the same move, except this time, Akuma grabbed his hand as he turned around and tried to absorb him. He failed to do so as Arekku put all of his energy into that area which was too much for Akuma to handle and let go of him.

"How can this be?!" Akuma asked.

"I am stronger than I look…" Arekku said.

"Why do you seem so calm?" Akuma asked.

"I haven't even started yet, you seem to be strong, but you seem as if you can't control your energy." Arekku said.

Akuma had become angry and charged after him; Arekku smiled and brought his fingers to his forehead and used instant transmission and appeared behind Akuma who was now confused. Arekku kicked him in the back and sent him flying across the sand and rolled across it. Akuma had grown angry and now yelled, "Fine, I understand you are much stronger than me, but let me see if you can handle my true form!" Akuma had charged and his human looks melted off of his body and his power rose greatly and he resembled the look of Buu, except he was a darker shade of pink and wore a similar attire as Buu. Arekku felt his power, but he laughed it off as he realized all he needed to go was Kaioken.

"Kaioken Times one-hundred!" Arekku yelled.

They were evenly matched and Akuma tried his hardest to stun Arekku and absorb him. Arekku was too fast and dodged every time he attempted too. Akuma had become angry and yelled, "Take this! Oniken!" Akuma charged in and before Arekku could dodge, Akuma placed his hand under his chest and blasted him into the ground and sent him tumbling across the land. Arekku caught himself and Akuma rushed in with all of his power and punched forward. Arekku caught it with both hands and head butted him, knocking him back and then finally finishing him off with a Super Galick Gun which nearly knocked out Akuma.

"How can someone like you be so strong?" Akuma asked. "Just finish me…"

Arekku smiled and reached his hand out to him. Akuma was confused as to why he did so, but he took it anyways and transformed back into his human state. Arekku just smiled and said, "Hey, I won't kill you, just promise me you will only train to be stronger and you will not kill anyone unless you absolutely have too…" Akuma smiled and said, "You know, with what I have done, anyone would have taken this chance and killed me… I promise to no longer kill anyone unless I have too…" Arekku changed a Majin's heart from darkness and slowly heading to light. Akuma left and began his training on the other side of the world where it was absolute silence and enough trees, mountains, and etc. to destroy. Now, the story begins…


	4. Chapter 4: A New Dawn

**_Chapter 4: A New Dawn_**

"What is this energy?!" Leon asked himself in fear. "This is nothing like I've ever felt before!"

A strong gust of wind blew Leon's hair back and made him slide back a few centimeters. Leon looked up to see a man wearing armor that looked a little like Trunks' armor, but this man had more padding on his. Leon called out to him, "Who are you?" The warrior ignored his call and continued flying forward. Leon chased after him and after a few miles of flying, the man landed and Leon behind him. Leon tapped his shoulder and in seconds, the warrior used instant transmission and sweeped Leon's legs.

"Guh!" Leon grunted.

"Who do you think you are touching a Prince?" The prince asked.

"A Prince? What is your name?" Leon asked as he got up.

"Arekku, Prince of all Saiyans!" Arekku yelled.

"Prince of all Saiyans? Wait a second?" Leon said.

"My father is Lord Vegeta!" Arekku yelled.

Leon had a sudden shock and looked at him and said, "No way! You are related to my father Trunks!" Arekku scoffed and said, "You know where that bastard is?" Leon was confused to hear Arekku talk bad of his own brother and said, "No, he went to the future and never came back…" Arekku once again scoffed and said, "Oh that is the other Trunks…" Leon smiled and offered his hand in peace and said, "Hey that makes you my grandfather right?" Arekku became irritated, just like his, he angrily responded, "No you imbecile! I am your uncle! Damn shame though, I figured my own kin would be stronger…"

"Well, I am actually the son of Broly… Trunks adopted me…" Leon said.

"What?!" Arekku asked.

"Father was right, he said if I ever said that people would react in fear…" Leon said.

"Fear? What makes you think I am scared?! I could kill him! Pathetic being, no wonder you are weak, just like him!" Arekku mocked.

Leon let his anger take over and charged at Arekku and punched him square in the face. Arekku slid back across the ground and he yelled, "You dare attack me?!" Leon charged at him again and both rapidly battled across the sky and Leon soon realized that Arekku's power was a little stronger than his, he even noticed how skilful he was. Leon then parted with him and yelled, "AH!" Leon transformed into a Super Saiyan, which surprised Arekku. He scoffed and said, "Heh, no matter, I will still defeat you!" Arekku charged and became Kaioken Times One-Hundred to even his power with Leon.

"You may think you are some great warrior because you can turn Super Saiyan, but I guarantee you it is nothing more but a little boost, for you…" Arekku said cockily.

Both rammed into each other and Leon did have a little more strength then Arekku, but Arekku was much faster. Leon punched side to side, missing Arekku as he dodged each punch coming to his face. Arekku then spun around and kicked Leon across the face and sent him flying down into the ground. Leon caught himself and charged back up at him, and he and Arekku both punched each other across the face, sending each other flying back. Leon had become sick of him and Arekku was only toying. Leon then formed Trunks' signature attack and yelled, "Burning Attack!" Arekku smirked and lifted one hand in the air and said, "Big Bang Attack!"

Both attacks collided and Leon was pushing this to his limit. Arekku was using a lot of power as well as he didn't know this attack would be so strong. Both were putting all their power into it and Leon began to power up and reach his power to the limit and forced it through Arekku's attack. Arekku saw this, but he wasn't going to transform as he knew it would be overwhelming. Arekku just powered up some more as well and his overtook Leon's attack and both were now even once again. The power of the attacks and the long collision finally came to its limit and exploded. Arekku stood there and waited for the smoke to drift off, but Leon flew in and punched Arekku down into the ground.

"Grr!" Arekku grunted.

Leon landed on him and lifted his fist as to attack him and Arekku did the same as he was bent up a little and had his fist pulled back to hit him; both stopped and looked to the side where another man was standing there watching the two battle it out. Leon had gotten off of Arekku and offered his hand for help, but Arekku got up on his own and pushed Leon aside with his shoulder as he bumped into him. Leon turned to him and said, "Let us have peace for now and deal with this man…" Arekku scoffed and said, "Very well…"

"Who are you?" The man asked.

"I am Arekku, Prince of all Saiyans! I demand your name!" Arekku yelled.

"What year is it?" The man asked.

"I am Leon, the year is…" Leon said but was cut off.

"I demand a name you disrespectful worm!" Arekku yelled.

"Spaz… Now answer my question you Destructor of Planets!" Spaz yelled.

"So you've heard of me…" Arekku said smirking. "You should know to treat me with respect…"

Spaz sighed as he knew he wasn't going to get his answer. Arekku had become irritated of the disrespectful man and yelled, "What is your race worm?!" Spaz turned to him and said, "Saiyan…" Arekku angrily gripped his hand and said, "A Saiyan? Then you should damn well know to treat me with respect you worm!" Spaz shook his head and went to strike Arekku to show superiority over him, but failed as Arekku grabbed his hand and bent it back. Spaz went to kick him, but Arekku caught his leg and whipped him into a rock formation. Spaz then formed a blue beam and shot it at the two; Arekku smirked and flicked the beam away from them. Spaz saw this power and yelled, "I'll be back!"

"Not before I kill you!" Arekku said.

Leon flew in and punched Arekku across the face and said, "Your battle is with me first, Prince…" Arekku had grown sick of people mocking his title and finally swung both hands up and hit Leon back into the ground. Both flew in at each other and rapidly battled; Leon kick Leon across the face and caused him to spin, but Arekku used it to his advantage and backhanded Leon across the face into the ground. Leon had transformed back into his normal state and said, "How can you keep your form without looking so wore out?" Arekku laughed and said, "This is Kaioken, this is only a boost, not a form… You should be careful on who your next opponent is, a default such as yours could get you killed."

"Then why haven't you killed me yet?" Leon asked.

"Because, I am focused on that worm who disrespected me!" Arekku yelled.

"I am also curious about that Saiyan, he did not seem to kind…" Leon said. "Would you be willing to have peace with me and find this Saiyan?

"We will continue our battle…" Arekku said.

Arekku took off flying after Spaz and Leon followed. Both traveled all around and could not find him due to his low power level that almost makes him hidden. Leon suggested to camp near the village which irritated Arekku since he wanted to find the Saiyan. Leon began to make camp as Arekku stood cross armed, eyes closed, and head down. Leon and Arekku both suddenly felt energy and looked to the side to where they found another warrior who was hiding in the trees. Arekku yelled, "Come out before I kill you!" Instead of a someone coming out, a yellow blast came from the woods and Arekku placed his hand onto the beam and absorbed it, injuring him barely.

"Who are you guys?!" A man with black hair asked.

Arekku observed him and noticed he was wearing Namekian clothing. Arekku smirked and said, "A human trained under the Namekians and not only Namekians, but Super Namekians…" The young man looked shocked and said, "How did you know I was trained under Namekians?" Arekku laughed and said, "I once knew a Namekian by the name of Piccolo… Ring a bell? Besides, what is a Namekian village doing here on earth?" The young man responded, "We were traveling and became lost, we were told this was a second home of Namekians if needed. What is your name?"

"Arekku…" Arekku responded.

"I am Leon…" Leon Said after.

"I am Kous, I am a Saiyan who was trained under the Namekians…" Kous said.

"More Saiyans? How many of you are there now?" Arekku said.

"Why are you here? Were you the one attacking our village?" Kous asked.

"No, we just arrived…" Arekku said. "Wait a second?"

"It could be Spaz…" Leon said.

Kous offered them to stay at the village instead of sleeping outside. Leon gladly accepted it, but Arekku scoffed and said, "Very well…" They followed Kous for a mile and landed in the village where Kous showed them where they could stay for the night. Leon and Kous began talking of this village attacking and suddenly, a blast came from the sky and Arekku turned around and deflected it off into a mountain. Spaz was floating, laughing. Arekku said aloud, "Consider yourselves lucky, I just saved you both and this village…" Spaz charged down at Arekku and went to strike him, but due to Arekku's strength over him, he punched forward as well and broke Spaz's hand. Spaz yelled and screamed, "You bastard!" Arekku floated up to him and said, "You chose the wrong opponent…"

"Can I help?!" Kous asked.

"No, don't! I've seen Arekku's strength… He is superior to Spaz…" Leon said.

Kous watched from the ground and he and Leon are going to defend the village of any blasts that come their way. Arekku kept afloat with Spaz who was rapidly punching and kicking and couldn't land a single attack on him. Arekku smirked the whole time and kept dodging each attack. Spaz spun around and backhanded Arekku across the face. Arekku turned his head back to him and said, "Ooo… Ow… That really hurt…" Spaz looked shocked and Arekku punched him once into the ground. Spaz got up and formed a blast and shot it at him. Arekku shot his weakest blast, the normal Kamehameha. The collision lasted about five minutes before Arekku stopped his blast and let it fall upon the village.

"Watch it Arekku!" Leon yelled.

Arekku turned and smirked, but Spaz shot another blast at him and Kous saw this; he rushed in and stood in front of the blast, taking massive damage. Arekku turned to see Kous falling, but didn't catch him; he just stayed focused on Spaz. Spaz yelled, "How does it feel to fight someone superior to you?" Arekku just sighed and said, "Cocky you are… You do realize you are fighting an S-Class warrior…" Spaz angrily yelled back, "It is only a title, it means nothing to me!" Arekku charged in and Spaz punched him across the face, sending him to the ground. Arekku acted as if hurt to toy with Spaz.

"Ha, take that!" Spaz yelled.

Arekku stood up and asked, "Hmm you hit like that pathetic warrior my father talked about…" Spaz looked confused and asked, "Who?" Arekku laughed loudly and said, "Ha, ha, my father's old partner, Nappa…" Spaz looked shock and said, "That is my father… He put me in a frozen chamber so I would awaken in the future to defeat Frieza…" Arekku laughed and said, "Frieza is long gone worm…" Leon saw that Spaz wasn't evil, but only cocky. Leon ran in between the two and said, "We could use Spaz, we Saiyans need to stick together…"

"No, I work alone…" Spaz said.

"I don't need friends… All of them are already dead!" Arekku yelled. "Now Spaz, I believe it is time you witness a true beating…"

Spaz watched him and Arekku charged and yelled, "Kaioken Times one-hundred!" Arekku's aura was red and blasted around him. Spaz became scared, but he hid it and acted as if he were stronger. Spaz charged to his limit and yelled, "You think your power is anything compared to mine?" Arekku lifted his hand to the side, but nothing happened; suddenly the village exploded and Leon's face went into shock as Kous and the other Namekians were there. Leon angrily charged and screamed, he had transformed into a Super Saiyan and went after Arekku. Spaz figured Leon was on his side and went after Arekku as well. Both rapidly fought against Arekku, but he blocked and dodged both of their attacks.

"Leon, I knew you would betray me… That is why I no longer have friends!" Arekku yelled.

Arekku ducked and both Leon and Spaz punched each other which stunned them. Arekku punched Leon in the gut and kicked Spaz into a mountain. Leon angrily went to strike him, but Arekku kicked his arm, almost breaking it. Spaz floated above and shot down a blue blast at him. Arekku ignored Leon and charged straight into the blast and hit Spaz. Spaz became stunned in the air as he bent back and Arekku smiled and said, "Now feel my wrath!" Arekku charged a beam in two hands and said, "Kame…Hame… HA!" He blasted Spaz in the face and sent him into the ground lying half dead. Leon charged after him and just like Broly, his energy was rising massively and Arekku felt the sudden energy and turned to be struck across the face.

"How did you power up so fast?" Arekku asked.

Leon went after him and Arekku spun around and backhanded him into the ground. Arekku floated down to Spaz who was slowly trying to crawl away. Arekku placed his foot on his back and aimed his hand to his head. Arekku smirked and said, "I'll admit, you have guts to face me… I also like your Saiyan pride, but you chose the wrong person to make your enemy…" Arekku fired a series of Ki blasts and kill Spaz. Leon saw this and became angry after seeing Arekku kill someone who could have been their friend. Leon charged and yelled, "I'm sick of watching people die!" He charged at Arekku and his punches and speed was equal to Arekku's. But Arekku has been using lots of energy for a long period of time and he realized Leon was beginning to overpower him.

"You wanna see what real power is? Fine!" Arekku yelled.

Arekku in a few seconds turned into Super Saiyan flawlessly and Leon saw this. Leon went to strike Arekku and he took the hit, but didn't move. Arekku kicked Leon across the face and sent him into the ground injured. Arekku suddenly began to see black and then fainted out of the sky and hit the ground. Leon saw this and took the advantage of beating him. Leon lifted him in the air and beat Arekku severely and threw him onto the ground and blasted him with a series of Ki blasts. Leon walked over him and reached his hand out; Arekku awoke and grabbed onto it saying, "I… Won't… Go down so easily…" He spit blood and tried to power up, but was out of energy. Leon showed mercy and transferred him energy and kept his hand out and said, "Take it…"

"Er… Very well…" Arekku said as Leon lifted him up. "Thanks for showing mercy… And also… A while longer and you would have collapsed as well…"

"Thanks for the information…" Leon said. "I'm wondering, what were you doing when you flew over my house?"

"I was collecting the last dragon ball…" Arekku said.

"Dragon ball? No way!" Leon said. "My father talked about those!"

"Yes, the new guardian of earth changed the rules and we can revive anyone who died from whenever…" Arekku said. "But I do not wish to wake the dead, but only make myself a full blooded Saiyan…"

"You're not full blooded?" Leon asked. "Sure seem like it!"

"Yes well, my mother was human…" Arekku said.

Arekku summoned the great dragon Shenron and he appeared mystically and stated, "State your wish…" Leon cut in and said, "Revive the village that was destroyed by Arekku!" Shenron granted his wish and Leon smiled. Arekku then walked up to him and said, "Make me a full blooded Saiyan!" Shenron replied to him, "It is beyond my power to change the life of you or others… Besides, you are…" Arekku cut him off and yelled, "I can kill you… I demand my wish!" Leon grabbed Arekku's arm and said, "Calm down…"

"Very well, I don't need a stupid wish…" Arekku said walking away.

"State your last wish…" Shenron said.

"I wish for my father to be revived… Bring back Broly…" Leon said.

Arekku heard this and turned around with a shocked expression and yelled, "No!" Shenron then responded, "Your wish has been granted…" He disappeared and the dragon balls all went flying in different directions and were now placed. Arekku punched Leon to the ground and said, "Do you realize what you have done?!"

"I brought my father back. Besides, you said you could defeat him. If anything happens, I'll depend on you…" Leon said.

"Don't you know! Just like you, Broly can charge massively and never stop! But his charging power is literally fifty times yours! He will destroy earth!" Arekku yelled.

"Why do you care about earth?" Leon asked.

"I am a Z-Fighter! It is my duty to take over Goku's and my father's place!" Arekku said as he began to feel sad as he remembered their asking of him to take their places.

Leon then realized Arekku does care; it is his pride that makes him evil. Leon then felt a sudden wave of energy, as did Arekku. Both felt the energy getting higher as it got closer to them and Arekku said, "It's him…" Leon then said, "This is my father's energy…?" Arekku nodded and they awaited for the Saiyan known as Broly to arrive. Arekku began to charge up and yell, "What made you think this was a good idea?!" Leon then responded, "I think that if he sees his son, he will change!"

"You imbecile! He is a monster, he will not change!" Arekku yelled.

"Just like you?" Leon said.

"You dare mock me? You don't even know who I am…" Arekku yelled.

"I know that you're a cocky, evil, high prided Saiyan…" Leon said.

They both turned to the side to see Broly in his Legendary form staring down the two and because of Arekku looking like Vegeta, Broly mistaken him for Vegeta and roared.


	5. Chapter 5: Broly's Destruction & Faded M

**_Chapter 5: Broly's Destruction & Faded Memories_**

"Legendary form?!" Arekku questioned.

"What?!" Leon responded.

"Er… Vegeta…. Where is Kakarot?!" Broly roared.

"My name is Arekku… Kakarot isn't here…" Arekku said.

Arekku flew in at Broly and punched his chest with all his power. Broly smirked and kneed him in the stomach, then followed up with smashing his back into the ground with both of his fists. Arekku grunted and Leon flew in to help him. Broly turned and smashed Leon across the face, sending him flying into a mountain nearby. Arekku got up and Broly slammed his foot into his back and yelled, "Where is Kakarot?!" Arekku pushed his foot up by lifting himself in and yelled, "He is gone!" Arekku had gotten up and turned and punched Broly across the face, knocking Broly down. Broly turned to him angrily and roared in the air and went after Arekku.

"Arekku watch out!" Leon yelled.

"What?" Arekku questioned as he turned.

Broly grabbed onto Arekku's head and crushed it within his hand and smashed him into the ground and dragged him across the rocks. Arekku was trying to break free, but Broly wasn't giving him any chances. Leon flew in to save him, but Broly turned around and whipped Arekku into Leon. Both flew and smashed into a series of rock formations and crash landed onto the side of a mountain. Broly flew in quickly and Leon was beginning to form an attack and Arekku turned to him and said, "No use… Unless you are forming an ultimate attack, this won't do anything to him…" Leon stopped and began to think what to do. Arekku charged into Kaioken times one-hundred and went after Broly; both collided and rapidly battled, Arekku was at least strong enough to hold him off, but not defeat him.

"Bring it on you big bastard!" Arekku yelled.

Broly and Arekku's fist both met and a blast of air destroyed their surroundings and Broly grabbed onto his arm and whipped him into the ground. Arekku began to form a dark energy ball and yelled, "Galick Gun!" He fired it off onto Broly and after the smoke wore off, Broly stood afloat, smirking. Leon then formed his attack and yelled, "Buster Cannon!" Broly turned and was sent flying after being hit with the attack. Arekku got up and said, "Let's finish him!" Both flew to the area he was blasted to, but he was no longer there. They looked around and suddenly, Broly grabbed them both by their necks and fired them both off in opposite directions.

"GAH!" Leon grunted.

"ER!" Arekku grunted.

Broly went after Arekku as he felt Arekku's strength to be superior. Arekku had caught himself, but Broly kneed him across the face and sent him flying off. Broly followed and beat him across the sky as he was being sent back. Broly then finished him with a punch to his jaw and Arekku smashed into the ground roughly. Leon flew in to once again save him, but Broly turned and smashed his face into the ground; Leon held onto his jaw and yelled, "Father stop!" Broly froze and repeated what he said, "Father…?" Arekku came in behind him and smashed Broly into the ground with both his hands. Broly got up angrily and flew after Arekku and both once again rapidly punched and kicked. Leon couldn't get a good view of where he could shoot his attack and hit Broly instead of Arekku.

"Arekku get away from him!" Leon yelled.

Arekku turned and flew off and Broly chased him. Arekku was going through mountains and destroying trees in his path to try and get away from Broly. Leon focused his energy and contained it until he could get a good chance to fire. Arekku then yelled, "Leon, fire it at me! Don't think, just do it!" Leon listened and fired his attack directly at Arekku, but because of his speed, it missed and directly struck Broly out of the sky and into the ground. Arekku and Leon both floated above Broly and Arekku said, "Leon… We have to combine our attacks…" Leon nodded and he performed his Burning Attack and fired it at Broly. Arekku charged his Kamehameha and fired it right behind Leon's attack and both combined as one and blew up on Broly.

"Did we get him?" Leon asked.

"No, his energy is still there…" Arekku said.

Broly stood up out of the smoke and both Arekku and Leon who were worn out charged once more and Arekku turned Super Saiyan as did Leon. Both double teamed Broly and he was handling them well, but Arekku punched him across the face which caught him off guard and Leon kicked him across the face and sent him flying. Broly roared again and his energy massively went up. Arekku held his hand out front and yelled, "Big Bang Attack!" The attack circled through the air and hit Broly. Broly hit the ground, but got up and charged after the two. Broly lifted his arm as to strike Arekku, but Leon flew in the way and took the massive punch and hit the ground harshly. Arekku looked down and yelled, "Leon!" Broly spun around and kicked Arekku in the gut and held his hand onto Arekku's chest.

"Heh… Do it…" Arekku said.

Broly smirked and blasted him into the ground and shot many Ki blasts at him. Leon looked up and yelled. Leon flew after Broly and struck him across the face; Broly smirked as he didn't move a muscle and forced his face against his punch and said, "You are weak… Son…" Leon noticed this and Broly head butted him into the ground next to Arekku. Both layed next to each other and both slowly got up. Broly formed a massive attack and held it in the air, he smiled in dark pleasure and casted it down onto them. Arekku was going to transform into his second form, but suddenly the attack blew up against a mountain. Both warriors looked up and saw a man with baggy clothing floating in front of them.

"A… Akuma?" Arekku asked.

"So, you remember me?" Akuma said. "I didn't think a prince would remember us commoners…"

Both chuckled a bit, but Broly came after them and Akuma single handedly punched Broly and sent him flying. Arekku and Leon both got up and Leon asked, "What do we do?" Akuma smirked and said, "I don't know about you two, but I will hold him off while you think of something…" Akuma took off and transformed into his true form. Arekku looked over to Leon and said, "We can fuse!" Leon looked confused and said, "Fuse?" Arekku shook his head and said, "Yes, my father and Goku taught me this at a young age. Watch!" Arekku performed the fusion dance and told Leon to mimic him. It took Leon a few tries before finally getting it down and finally when he got it, both performed the dance.

"Take this!" Akuma yelled as he struck Broly across the face.

Broly took the punch and brought one right back to Akuma's face. Both were almost evenly matched, but Broly was stronger. Broly watched him as he was stunned for a few seconds and rapidly beat his body from the air and to the ground. Akuma was weakened and he could feel his energy slowly going down. He looked over to where Arekku and Leon were and yelled, "Anytime now… Where… Are you…?" Broly stood over Akuma and placed his hand over him and formed a big green beam and said, "Die!" A split second after the beam was shot, it was gone and Akuma looked to see nothing in front of him. He got up and looked to his side where he saw Broly on the ground and a man standing over him.

"Who are you?!" Broly asked. "Cellkus?"

"I am neither Arekku nor Leon! I am Celkku the one who will destroy you!" Celkku yelled.

Broly went to strike him, but Celkku caught his fist and bent it back. Broly went for a straight upward kick, but Celkku dodged back and whipped Broly into a mountain. Their newfound strength and speed has made them overpower Broly and are making him look weak. Broly flew at them in rage and Celkku spun around and kicked him across the face and blasting him into the ground. Broly slowly got up and Celkku landed on him and held his hand out saying, "Sorry half father! You're going to die today!" Broly gave a demented smirk and grabbed Celkku's arm and threw him behind himself. Celkku caught himself and Broly charged after him and blasted him.

"Celkku!" Akuma yelled.

Celkku walked out of the smoke, cracking his neck and smirking. Celkku made eye contact Broly and said, "Heh, is that all you got? Monster…" Broly chuckled, then broke into an evil laughter and said, "Me? A monster? No, I am the Devil!" Broly fired a series of his signature attack and Celkku stood and took it. Broly was actually panting and when everything faded away, Celkku was still standing, stretching himself out. Broly had become furious and charged at Celkku and smashed his fist at Celkku. Celkku easily caught it and sweeped him; Celkku smirked and said, "Any last words?" Broly laid back and said, "Cellkus…" Celkku formed his Big Bang Attack and blasted Broly.

"I think you got him." Akuma said as he transformed into his human state.

"Yeah, we did…" Celkku said.

Celkku split in half and became Leon and Arekku again. Both warriors fell to their knees as that was their first time fusing and both were tired out. Arekku stood up panting and then suddenly he yelled, "No way! He is still alive?!" Arekku turned around and looked at a barely breathing Broly. Arekku held his arm up to finish the beast off, but Leon stood in the way and said, "Stop! Maybe we can make him good!" Arekku charged up and said, "You just saw the damage we did to him and how long it took for us to beat him! He is going to be much, much stronger the next time we fight him!" Leon thought for a second and said, "Let me talk to him!" Arekku growled, but allowed it.

"Father, please transform to your normal state…" Leon said.

Broly obeyed and became normal again. Leon smiled and said, "See!" Arekku growled again and said, "He isn't stupid, he knows we will let him live!" Broly tried to get up, but fell back down. Leon went to his aid and helped him up; Arekku stood cross armed and looked the other direction. Broly took his sons aid and flew off with him to the Namekian village for recovery. Akuma stayed behind with Arekku and said, "Arekku… Thank you for changing me…" Arekku scoffed and flew off, which surprised Akuma since the time they first met; Arekku was a pure hearted kind warrior.

Leon stood in the village, looking around and Arekku confronted him and said, "Where is Broly?!" Leon pointed to one of the houses and then spoke, "Spaz… He… Is alive? But I saw you kill him…" Arekku had turned around and asked Akuma, "Akuma, follow me… I want to see your absorbing powers…" Akuma agreed and followed him to where they felt Spaz's energy. Leon followed him and spotted Spaz, barely breathing. Arekku chuckled and said, "Heh, I must have been a little over my head and not used enough power. He is stronger than he looks. Akuma, finish him…" Akuma had not used his powers in years due to his change of heart and when being told to use it, he felt uneasy.

"But…" Akuma said.

"Do it!" Arekku yelled.

Leon stood in front of them both and said, "No, you won't kill him! He can be an ally!" Arekku grabbed him by his shirt and said, "He tried to kill us…" Leon pushed him back and said, "We can change him…" Arekku punched Leon into the ground and said, "Akuma, do it now!" Akuma turned to Arekku and said, "No… I won't…" Arekku began to slowly charge more and said, "I sparred your life and befriended you… I'm offering you more power of a Saiyan… You reject me?" Akuma yelled, "I changed…" Arekku charged up and yelled, he walked over Spaz's body and charged a powerful beam. Leon flew in and kicked Arekku across the face and sent him tumbling across the ground.

"You dare touch me? Remember you only defeated me because of my overuse of power for a long period of time… I'm much stronger than that now..." Arekku said.

"I'm willing to protect with earth and the people on it. As a Z-Fighter, it is my duty to do so…" Leon said.

Arekku got up and struck Leon down in one punch and yelled, "I'm the last Z-Fighter! Trunks is nothing but a member who left! I was given title of leader! I was told to protect earth!" Leon grabbed onto his chin and held onto it as it was a powerful punch and said, "Akuma… Take Spaz and bring him to safety…" Akuma picked up Spaz and was about to fly away and Arekku yelled, "You traitor! I spare your life and you save my enemy?" Akuma flew away and said, "I remember when we first met and you were all about kindness to your enemy… You changed my life… Seeing you like this sickens me…"

"Akuma!" Arekku yelled.

"Arekku… Please accept it…" Leon said.

"Grr… Fine!" Arekku yelled as he flew off in high speed.

Leon flew his way back to the village where the kind Namekians were healing the warriors and chatting with Akuma. Kous was also back and gave news that he had to leave and find supplies for his village. Arekku was miles away and was floating above a mountain in the dark, cold rain. Arekku was mumbling things to himself and said, "Why didn't I just go Super Saiyan Two? I could have killed Broly in a punch! No, not yet… They don't deserve to see such greatness… Frijj… You're my only target… You will witness my true power… No one else…" Arekku then screamed into the air and unleashed his power. He skipped Super Saiyan One and became a Super Saiyan Two. His power was so massive, the mountain below him shattered.

"Wh- What was that?!" Leon asked in fear.

"No way! This level is far beyond Broly's!" Akuma yelled.

Even Spaz and Broly felt this and felt unsafe. Leon then looked around to see where that power level was coming from. Akuma then turned to him and said, "Do you think…" Leon nodded and said, "Arekku… but… I thought Super Saiyan and ascended forms was all there was? This is a whole new level!" Everyone stood in fear and awaited the fearsome level that approached them quickly. Leon and Akuma waited and suddenly in a flash, Arekku fell onto the ground and everything around him shattered. Leon and Akuma looked onto him and saw his hair difference and how much more powerful he was.

"A- Arekku…" Leon said.

"What? Do I scare you now? Mockery is all that was given to me when I first met you pathetic worms! Now do you feel the power of the prince?!" Arekku yelled.

"Calm down Arekku…" Leon said.

"Shall I demonstrate my power?" Arekku asked.

Leon was ready to stop him, but before he could do anything, Arekku was already behind him and kneed him in the spine, knocking him over. Leon could not believe his speed and when trying to get up, Arekku was already there, lifting him in the air saying, "Am I too fast? Am I too strong?" Arekku slammed Leon into the ground and said, "A tail… I remember when I had mine…" Arekku was going to rip it off and then Leon yelled, "You think you're strong? Let me transform! Let's see if you're still so strong!" Arekku let his pride take over and said, "Do it…"

"As you wish prince…" Leon said.

Leon looked into the moon and in seconds he began screaming and growing in size and changing into a hideous ape. Leon had mastered his form and began blasting beams from his mouth at Arekku. Arekku slapped the beams aside, showing no fear. Leon became angry and stomped his foot on Arekku. Surprisingly, Arekku was holding his foot up with one arm and said, "It will take more than this ape boy!" Leon screamed and became a golden ape, which is similar to a Super Saiyan power up. Leon began smashing everywhere, trying to crush Arekku. Arekku would only toy with him and then finally charged up until electricity formed around his body.

"Take this!" Arekku yelled as he formed destructo disks. "Thank you Krillen…"

"WHAT?!" Leon questioned.

Arekku tossed eight of the disks and the first four missed due to him dodging the attacks, but the fifth one sliced his face open. The sixth one cut deeply into his leg, the seventh sliced his arm, and the eighth curved around him and sliced his tail off. Leon screeched as he shrunk into his normal form and fell on his back. Leon was bleeding heavily and was almost dead; Arekku walked over him and reached his arm over Leon. Leon opened one eye and coughed blood. Arekku transferred energy to Leon's body and said, "You imbecile… You don't deserve to die… That worm Spaz does and if you're willing to die for a worm like him… Than… I will let him live…"

"W- Why…?" Leon asked as he passed out.

Arekku picked Leon up and carried him to the village to be healed. Akuma met them half way and Arekku fell to one knee and dropped Leon. Akuma picked Leon up and then asked, "Arekku, what's wrong?!" Arekku saw black and passed out. Arekku awoke on the ground, the sky was black and red, striking with thunder. He looked around himself and found his family, friends, people he has never met in life before, dead. He thought he did this, but he looked up and on a huge rock formation, Frijj stood above him, choking a badly beaten… Arekku… Arekku tried to run to save himself, but moved at the pace of a turtle. Frijj snapped Arekku's neck and turned over to Arekku and said, "I'm coming for you…"

"AH!" Arekku screamed as he awoke in a soft bed with light shining through his window.

Arekku looked around and Leon ran in and said, "Hey, you're up!" Arekku shook his head and said, "How long was I asleep?" Leon crossed his arm and said, "One month…" Arekku got up quickly and said, "One month?!" Leon nodded and instructed with his finger for Arekku to follow. Arekku walked outside with him and when Leon moved aside, Arekku's heart sparked a little with light. He saw his girlfriend Rozu who was wearing his old Gi and said, "Hey Arekku! It's been so long!" She ran to him and hugged him tightly. Arekku suddenly realized he could not feel her energy and asked, "Why can't I feel you're energy? Actually, how'd you find me?"

"Well, I am an android now… After you made me squad captain, we ran into a very strong enemy and who kill my squad and hurt me severely… I returned home and quit the army you made and decided to train until the next time I saw you…" Rozu said.

"Did you kill him?" Arekku asked.

"Yes!" Rozu said giving a big smile.

Leon shook his head and said, "You're perfect for each other…" Arekku explained the reason that he left her in the first place was because she had became frightened of the way he handled things on planets. Everyone talked, and then Spaz walked out of him home and spotted Arekku. He purposely charged his level higher which surprisingly reached his level at base form. Spaz came near and when making his way to Leon, he pushed Arekku with his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6: The Arrival of Two Saiyans

**_Chapter 6: The Arrival of Two Saiyans_**

"Watch it worm! Don't think you're getting away so easily… Leon almost died because of you…" Arekku said.

"When did you care? All that I've seen you do is, threaten and come close to killing us. If you, Destructor of Planets is so evil, why haven't you killed us yet?" Spaz asked.

"You barely lived last time and Leon saved you the second time… You better hope there isn't a third time…" Arekku said angrily.

Leon cut in between the two and said, "Arekku calm down, Spaz just stop!" Spaz turned the other direction and bumped into Rozu, knocking her over. Arekku pushed Leon aside and grabbed onto Spaz's armor and pulled him close and said, "Say you're sorry!" Spaz grabbed Arekku's arm and pushed him off, walking the other direction. Arekku used instant transmission and appeared before him with a kick to his stomach and said, "Push a lady to the ground… I'll put you in the ground…" Spaz swung his fist up, directly hitting Arekku in the jaw, sending him falling back.

"You pathetic worm!" Arekku yelled.

Spaz flew over him and charged down as to stomp in his stomach, but Arekku rolled to the side and chopped Spaz's knee inwards. Spaz grunted in pain and went to punch Arekku, but missed when Arekku used instant transmission and appeared behind him, chopping the back of his neck and collapsing Spaz's body into the ground. Leon went to stop him, but Rozu stood in front of him and said, "You just finished telling me how badly he beat you! What makes you think you have a chance? I understand the Zenkai boost, but you still are no match!" Leon growled, but faced the facts and let the fight go on.

"You think a simple punch was going to hurt me? Think again for you are fighting the great prince Arekku!" Arekku screamed.

Spaz slowly got up and when Arekku was going to shove his foot into his back, Spaz turned and slapped both hands onto his foot and held it. Arekku's foot was slowly sliding through his hands and suddenly, Leon flew in and kicked him across the face saying, "I'm sick of you making threats! I'm sick of you killing for no reason!" Arekku stood up and said, "Met me five years ago and you would be dead… You don't know my story… You don't know who I was before I gained my new title…" Leon stood shocked and Spaz flew in and kneed Arekku in the gut and punched his face, sending him flying through several rock formations. Spaz followed up and smashed both fists into Arekku's chest and sent him flying into the ground.

"Damn, he has gotten much stronger! Must be his boost from when I nearly killed him…" Arekku said to himself.

Arekku got up and when Spaz went to punch him, Arekku caught his fist and head butted him. Spaz was fazed and Arekku rapidly beat him and finished him with a powerful punch to the chest and sent him flying back and into a nearby cliff. Spaz flew back at him and in full power, both their fists collided and their surroundings shattered. Arekku knew he was being serious now and he had to focus because he felt Spaz wasn't worth transforming over. Spaz and Arekku rapidly kicked and punched each other while the others watched from a distance. Arekku punched Spaz into the ground and he didn't get up.

"Finally had enough worm?" Arekku asked.

"No… I'm just getting started!" Spaz yelled.

Spaz charged and his aura changed colors and he gave one final yell before turning Super Saiyan. Spaz wiped the blood from his lip and said, "Now you see my true power!" Arekku smirked and yelled, "Kaioken Times One Hundred!" Once again they were evenly matched and Arekku would never have to use his Saiyan forms for someone lower classed than him. Spaz charged after him and landed a punch across Arekku's face. Arekku caught himself in the air and Spaz charged after him again, but Arekku punched his arm aside and hit Spaz with an uppercut, knocking him back. Spaz was sick of being hit and Arekku acting as if he weren't trying; Spaz rushed him and in a split second, Arekku appeared before him and spun around and backhanded him across the face and into the ground.

"I can tell you recently gained that form if you had to charge…" Arekku said as he instantly became Super Saiyan. "This is what a true Super Saiyan is…"

"You are nothing! You talk high and mighty, but what other Saiyans are there? There is only a few of us yet you act as if there was still a whole race!" Spaz yelled.

"You know, someone once told my father that… But, if there is still Saiyans around, I still have something to rule over…" Arekku said.

Arekku turned back into his normal state and formed his Big Bang Attack over Spaz and said, "Bye…" Leon flew in and deflected the attack and said, "There will be no killing today!" Arekku getting irritated of Leon always stopping him pushed him aside and said, "Stop me again and next time I won't consider sparing you…" Leon thought for a few seconds and struck Arekku across the face. Arekku wiped his cheek and said, "I guess you chose your fate!" Arekku rushed Leon and when punching him, Spaz blasted Arekku from behind.

"Arekku!" Rozu screamed.

Out of the smoke, Arekku flew through it and punched Spaz across the face and yelled, "You worm!" Arekku then spun and punched Spaz in the gut so hard he turned back into his normal state and fell out of the sky. Leon rushed him from behind and put him into a full nelson, but Arekku whipped him over his shoulder and blasted him into the ground. Both Leon and Spaz laid out flat and hurt. Arekku landed between the two and lifted Spaz up by his shirt and said, "Why do you gotta be so cocky? You knew you had no chance…" Arekku smirked and shoved his hand into Spaz's stomach and said, "Take pride is dying from the Prince of all Saiyans…"

"Die!" Arekku screamed.

He blasted Spaz into dust and turned to Leon who was staring at him in anger and shock. Leon was twitching in anger and said softly, "You… Can't seem… To stop… Killing… What Rozu and Akuma told me… Makes it hard to believe you were pure hearted at one point…" Arekku turned to Akuma and Rozu who were shocked to see him so angry and Leon's aura turned a dark black and gold. Arekku noticed and saw Leon's hair go from black to Gold, then blackish gold. Arekku was confused and said, "How is this possible?" Leon's eyes turned white and instead of becoming the Legendary Super Saiyan like his father, he turned into a demon-like Saiyan and screeched into the air as his power went through everyone.

"Very well!" Arekku yelled as he turned Super Saiyan.

Rozu ran in front of Leon and said, "Stop!" Leon turned to her and said, "Move… Earthling…" Rozu was scared, but didn't move. Leon grew tired of her not obeying his demand and smacked her into the ground. Arekku angrily turned Super Saiyan Two and charged after Leon and punched his face, sliding Leon back a few yards. Leon charged up and flew after Arekku and both collided fists, except Arekku slid back a few feet and tried to spin and kick him, but failed as Leon caught his leg and smashed him into the ground. Arekku got up and said, "Just like your father, a stupid monster! No self control! I saved you from someone who would have betrayed us all in the future! He even tried to leave the village when you offered to save him!"

"Grr…" Leon growled.

"You know he would have… You can't always let that kindness in yourself fool you…" Arekku said.

Leon roared and charged after Arekku and grabbed him by his hair and dragged him across the ground. Arekku realized he didn't need Super Saiyan Two to beat him and transformed into Super Saiyan One. Arekku grabbed his arm and threw Leon over himself. Leon smashed the ground and Arekku began to form his attack, but Leon rushed him before he could form the whole attack and hit Arekku across the face. Arekku smashed the ground and rolled, Leon charged down at him and Arekku yelled, "I'm sick of these games!" Arekku charged after him and lifted his fist back. Leon, in a slow motion state, watched Arekku slowly lift his fist back and in a split second, Arekku's hair turned white, his had a light and dark blue aura, his eyes turned blue, then he turned back to normal and smashed Leon across the face and sending him to the ground.

"Die you filthy beast…" Arekku said as he held his hand up to him.

"Arekku don't! Remember what I taught you?!" Goku said.

Arekku turned around and no one was there. Arekku turned back to normal and collapsed on the ground. Leon was knocked out as well. After a eight hours passed, Rozu woke Arekku and when he looked around, Leon was still knocked out and Akuma and Broly were gone. Rozu smiled and said, "Akuma and Broly went to spar… While you both slept, the healers here healed you." Arekku stood up and kicked Leon on his arm and said, "Wake up you filthy traitor!" Leon slowly woke up and said, "Traitor? What?"

"You damn well know! After I killed Spaz, you went berserk! I was only saving us from a bad future…" Arekku said.

"I'm… Sorry…" Leon said.

"I could have killed you if I transformed… You are lucky I spare you after our fights… One day Leon… One day I'll make sure I stop sparing you…" Arekku said angrily.

Leon looked around and said, "Do… Do you feel that?" Arekku felt it as well and said, "Yes… Let's go!" Both warriors took off and flew away many miles before reaching a deserted area that was nothing but long fields of grass. Suddenly, two space pods crashed near them and both took caution and got in positions. When opening, a warrior who looked similar to Leon walked out, as did his accomplice. There was a tall and short one, both had tails and Arekku right away knew they were Saiyans. Both were mature looking, similar to Arekku. The tall warrior looked over to Arekku and Leon and said, "Where is Cellkus?"

"Cellkus?" Arekku questioned. "Leon you heard of such a name?"

"Uh… Our fusion name is Celkku…" Leon said.

"Hm… Maybe he is looking for someone else…" Arekku said. "You, big guy, who are you?"

"I answer to no one, now tell me, where is Cellkus?!" The tall warrior said.

"As do I, now bow to your prince and beg for forgiveness!" Arekku demanded.

The tall warrior confronted Arekku and who was much taller said, "If I don't get my answer, your planet will perish with you!" Arekku angrily stepped up to him and said, "You even think of causing any harm to this planet, you and your friend will die…" The tall warrior attempted to strike Arekku, but Arekku ducked and kicked the tall warrior back. The small warrior worried and yelled, "Damus!" Arekku smirked and said, "Ah, Damus… And you might be?" The little warrior became frightened and said, "I… I am Joku…" Arekku held his hand onto his jaw and said, "Hm… Why are you here?"

"We… We are searching for Damus' younger brother, Cellkus…" Joku said.

"Shut up Joku!" Damus yelled.

Leon talked to Arekku through telepathy and said, "Broly called me Cellkus! I think he is my brother!" Arekku looked in shock and said aloud, "He is your brother?" Damus got up and said, "Ah, son of Broly… Come with me before I kill your friend!" Damus went to strike Arekku, but Arekku ducked and whipped Damus into Leon. Arekku slowly walked to Joku and said, "Heh… I can feel your power level, you are weak…" Joku cowered, but stood up and charged at Arekku. Joku punched Arekku across the face and Arekku didn't move at all. Arekku picked Joku up by his throat and blasted him into the bottom of a nearby lake.

"Joku!" Damus yelled.

Leon kneed him in the gut and punched his face, sending him into the ground. Leon held his hand out and blasted a series of Ki blasts onto him. Damus got up and said, "You think I can't feel your energy?" Leon gave a shocked expression and Damus punched him across the face and Leon grabbed onto his arm and whipped him into a mountain. Arekku dived into the lake and found Joku trying to hide and grabbed him.

"Pathetic Saiyan!" Arekku yelled.

Arekku whipped the young man into the same mountain Damus was in. When both were in their, Damus said to Joku, "Cellkus is weak, you face him, and I will battle the prince!" Joku nodded and both flew out after their new opponents. Damus and rapidly fought Arekku and they were evenly matched. Joku was getting defeated pretty easily and Leon was having no problem, just like Arekku was earlier. Damus gave Arekku some hard punches as he did in return. Damus caught himself from one of the punches and said, "Arekku… Son of Vegeta… I can feel your energy, why are you holding back?" Arekku frowned angrily and said, "Only one person will see my true power… That is Frijj!" Arekku said as he struck Damus into the ground. Damus was trying to get up, but Arekku stomped his chest in and held a beam to his face saying. "I will make you regret coming to earth!"

"Damus!" Joku screamed.

Arekku quickly turned around and shoved his hand through Joku's stomach. Damus gave a shocked expression and Joku smiled in tears saying, "I failed you Damus… I'm sorry…" Arekku tossed him to the ground and shot the beam through the Saiyans heart. Damus angrily raged and turned Super Saiyan. Arekku felt the warriors energy and said, "This is your power huh?" Damus punched Arekku across the face when he wasn't looking and broke Arekku's neck, knocking him out. Leon saw this and yelled, "No! Arekku!" Leon charged down as fast as possible and Damus' fist met Leon's face and he hit the ground.

"What do you want from me?" Leon yelled.

Damus was too angry to answer and in a flash, even surprising Leon, he kneed him in the gut and knocked him down with both fists. He slammed his foot onto Leon's throat and choked him until he passed out. Damus was ready to kill his own brother and finish off Arekku, but suddenly, he felt another presence. Damus turned around and spotted a man, whose power level was higher than his. Akuma was in his true form and had absorbed Joku for extra energy. Damus charged at him, not even asking who he was and Akuma backhanded him, knocking him down.

"Gah! Who are you?!" Damus asked.

"I am Akuma, the last Majin…" Akuma said.

"Majin?!" Damus asked in fear.

Akuma grabbed and whipped Damus around, teleporting and beating him like a pinball. Damus hit the ground and barely got up. Akuma stepped on his back and held his hand to his head and said, "You and your partner pulled cheap attacks on Arekku… You deserve no second chances…" Damus growled and closed his eyes. Arekku awoke and saw this and yelled, "Akuma! Stop!" Akuma looked in confusion and said, "What?!" Arekku barely stood, he was using his Ki to hold his neck up and he said, "He… Is… Leon's brother… Let… Him… Live…" Arekku said as he passed out.

"Stay there…" Akuma said.

"Heh… Heh…" Damus breathed heavily.

A whole day passed by and Leon was talking to his new brother that he had just met, more calmed down. Arekku had just awoken and Akuma and Rozu were by his side smiling. Damus walked over to the injured Arekku and said, "Thank you for telling him to spare my life…" Arekku smiled as much as he could in pain and said, "I'm… Sorry… For… Killing your… Friend…" Damus kept his head down and said, "He was bound to go sooner or later… He never liked fighting…" Akuma handed Arekku and Senzu bean and he got up. Arekku and Akuma felt the same presence as soon as he ate the bean and said, "Do you feel that?" Akuma nodded and said, "Let us hope he or she is a much kinder than our last greeting…" Both flew off and not even a mile away, they spotted a man who looked like he crawled from and back on earth.

"You there!" Arekku yelled. "Who are you?!"

"I… Am Sora… Please help…" Sora said.

Arekku tossed him a bean and he ate it. Sora flew to the two warriors and said, "I need to find Prince Arekku! In the name of Shi, son of Dende!" Arekku looked surprised and said, "Shi? Dende? They are alive?!" Sora shook his head in disappointment and said, "You must be Arekku… Let me explain what has happened…"


	7. Chapter 7: Shi & Sora

**_Chapter 7: Shi & Sora_**

"Hey Sora, when do you think we will reach Namek?" Shi asked.

"Soon, but man…" Sora responds while adjusting himself in his pod. "These things could be more comfy…"

"I'm not one to talk, but don't complain… We did steal these and they are older models…" Shi said.

"Yeah I know…" Sora responded while still trying to adjust himself.

Both men flew across space for days and Shi decided to ask his savior and newly found friend ad few questions. Shi pressed a few buttons on his scouter and said, "Hey Sora, I wanted to ask, what is your race?" Sora chuckled and responded, "I am Saiyan… Well, half Saiyan… All I know is that when I was a child, I was kidnapped and was despised by other beings because I was a half breed…" Shi quickly replied after him, "Hey! I was also um… Kidnapped as a child… My father's name is Dende… He brought me to Namek, my home planet to show me the lands of it and explained that we were there because he needed to bring back someone."

"Who?" Sora asked.

"Well, a Saiyan like you, he said his name was uh? Arekku!" Shi said.

"Arekku? Sounds like a Saiyan name." Sora responded.

"Yeah, but Frijj… Killed my father after he made the wish and then kidnapped me…" Shi said sadly.

"Don't worry, we will arrive on Namek in no time!" Sora said.

It was one year of traveling in space and after coming across many dangers in that year, they arrived on planet Namek. Shi was excited and was the first to walk on land yelling, "Wow! Namek is so… Beautiful!" Sora stretched out and while stretching, he said, "Yeah, it is…" Shi flew around, ran, punched, and did quick things to get in motion again. Sora followed him to where Shi showed him his old home on Namek while he was there for Dende to make the wish. Sora watched Shi in sadness look at his home and slowly walking past it.

"Shi… Let's go train, get your mind off things…" Sora said.

Shi agreed and followed him to an area without villages and only open land, which Namek mostly is. Sora powered up to his maximum and Shi did as well. Sora mockingly moved his fingers in motion, directing Shi to come and fight. Shi charged in at him and Sora spun around and kicked him into the ground. Sora lifted his hand up to blast him, but Shi dodged it and blasted Sora in the back with a powerful Ki blast. When the smoke faded, Sora stood and laughed and said, "That is all?"

"Hey! I was imprisoned and a slave my whole life! You were a pirate with Frijj and his men! You have more experience!" Shi yelled.

"Sorry, I'll go easy…" Sora said.

"No, go your fullest!" Shi yelled.

Sora flew in and brought his knee forward to hit him across the face, but Shi blocked it with his arm and grabbed onto Sora and slammed him into the ground. To Sora's surprise, it actually hurt and got up. Shi moved his shoulders back and forth, mocking Sora. Sora flew in and this time, kneed him across the face and sent Shi flying into the ground. Shi got up and Sora grabbed onto his shirt and dragged him across the ground and let go, sending him into the ocean. Shi bursted out of the water and flew after Sora who was waiting for him. Sora went to strike him, but Shi dodged and punched Sora across the face, falling in the process.

"Good hit…" Sora said.

"I know…" Shi proudly said.

Sora teleported behind him and kneed Shi in the back and fired a series of Ki blasts onto him. When the smoke faded, Shi was laying down injured and tired. Sora smiled and said, "Don't worry, we will practice more and make you stronger." Shi took Sora's hand and both headed back to the home of Shi. Their scouters went off and both turned around to see five brute warriors containing Frijj's symbol on their left chest plate. Sora got in position and said, "They followed us! But why?!" Shi angrily got in position and said, "I won't let them take me again!" The five brute warriors charged down on them and Sora and Shi charged back.

"Shi, you take the two on the right, I got the three on the left!" Sora yelled.

"Got it!" Shi replied.

Shi was fighting the two warriors immediately and was having a rough battle. The three warriors surrounded Sora and said, "So, you quit our squad, Captain? For this puny Namekian?" Sora angrily charged his Ki into his fist and shoved it into one of the squad member's stomach and blasted him. The other two charged in on him quickly and Sora rapidly fought both off. Shi was losing his battle and one of the warriors held his arms back and the other beat him. Sora saw this and immediately went to save him.

"Not today!" One of the squad member's yelled as he struck Sora across the face.

Sora struck the ground and Shi saw this and in immediate rage, he used all of his force and pulled forward, ripping the warrior's arms off and then blasting him. The other warrior became frightened and Shi held his hand up and blasted him with a series of powerful Ki blasts. Shi went after the other two warriors and before he got to him, the warriors were dead and Sora was rubbing his arms and cracking his neck. Sora looked up and grinned, Shi smirked and said, "That was a dirty plan…" Sora laughed and said, "It worked right?"

"Mwa, ha, ha, ha! Oh my, that was quite the fight… Could you possibly show me some more moves?"

Both Shi and Sora looked up and saw Frijj, floating high and mighty, smirking. Frijj then spoke aloud, "Frieza destroyed this planet a long time ago… Maybe I'm next in line?" Frijj was still in his third form and Sora charged in after him; Frijj spun around and whipped him with his tail. Sora hit the ground and Shi was next after him. Frijj smiled and flicked his forehead, knocking Shi into the ground next to him. Shi was hurt and Sora got back up and said, "Stay here! I'll take him on!" Frijj shot a few beams at them and Sora deflected them all. Frijj in a few seconds appeared in front of them and kicked Sora in the gut and lifted Shi and whipped him across the planet. Frijj smashed Sora into the ground with his tail and said, "You Saiyans, always so high prided and think you can defeat everyone…"

"You… Pathetic being… Your race was nothing but cowards…" Sora yelled.

"Cowards? We ruled just about the whole universe! We destroyed your race! We are not cowards!" Frijj yelled.

Sora went up at him to hit him, but Frijj backhanded him back into the ground and floated up saying, "That is it! Death Ball!" Frijj performed his Death Ball attack and just as before, it was twenty-five percent the size of the moon and casted it down. Sora looked up at it, injured and in pain and suddenly, Shi flew in front of him and grabbed onto the huge blast and held it up. Sora in shock, but barely moving yelled, "Shi… Don't!" Shi tried to absorb the attack, but it was too much for him and he fell upon the ground and an explosion happened which created a huge crater. After all the dust was gone, Shi layed in his own blood, suffering, not being able to breathe properly. Sora awoke from the explosion and rushed to his side and yelled, "S- Shi! No!"

"Sora… Thank you… For… Saving me… You let me once more…. See my home planet…." Shi said trying to smile. "Please… Find Arekku… Help him… Defeat Frijj…"

"No, don't say these things yet!" Sora yelled.

Shi grabbed onto Sora's hand and said, "No… I mean it… Thank you…" Frijj shot a beam through Shi's head and killed him and laughed manically. Sora's power rose tremendously and he closed his fists tight with anger. He charged and Frijj would feel his energy rising. Frijj shot another beam at him, but it bounced off of his skin. Frijj asked, "How did you do that?!" Sora yelled in anger and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Frijj rushed him and when Sora thought he had a large amount of power, it was still nothing compared to Frijj, but it was better than nothing and he was able to withstand his attacks more.

Frijj tossed him around like a ragdoll and laughed. Sora may be stronger than all of Frijj's army, but still nothing to the leader himself. Sora was beaten into the ground and cried in pain; Frijj only laughed the harder he punched. Sora charged an attack and yelled, "Death Cannon!" He fired with one hand a purple beam and struck Frijj, cutting off the tip of his tail. Frijj angrily charged him and kneed him in his stomach and said, "Worthless Saiyan… You think turning Super Saiyan on me was going to charge the fact you are weak?" Sora went to strike him, but Frijj dodged back and chopped his throat. Sora fell to the ground and Frijj dialed on a pad and a space pod crashed near them.

"Now Saiyan, I will kill you just like I… Killed that Saiyan on earth!" Frijj yelled.

"Why… Do you… Sound scared? Did he scare you?" Sora tried to mock.

"No! Damn imbecile!" Frijj yelled.

Frijj opened the pod and dragged Sora to it. Sora tried to get up, but Frijj kicked his face in and slammed the pod shut and yelled, "I set the coordinates to earth's sun!" Sora smiled and said, "Before I go… Shi wanted me to let you know that… The Saiyan Arekku… Is… Alive…" Frijj dropped the pad in shock and yelled, "No! I killed him! He can't be alive!" Frijj then sent off the pod and yelled, "You will die like him!" Sora traveled across space for a few days before reaching the earth's solar system. Sora looked over as he passed giant planets and then floating next to earth. Sora knew he had to warn the man Shi spoke of and as a dying wish, he was going to do it.

"I… Can't… Die… Like this…" Sora said to himself.

Sora used the rest of his Ki and blasted a hole in the side of his pod and the air exited and his pod turned and lost direction and entered earth's atmosphere and started on fire, crashing landing near a huge mountain and a lake with a river. Sora looked around and felt massive power levels rapidly rising; Sora could tell there was a battle going on and how can such few people contain this much power on earth. Sora didn't care and wanted to find out who Arekku was and find him. Sora crawled out of the burnt, destroyed pod and had severe injuries. Sora got on to his two feet by leaning against a tree and walked slowly through a trail. After a few hours gone by of walking, he noticed the power levels had lowered down and a few were heading his direction.

"So… You're going to help me defeat Frijj?" Arekku asked.

"Yes… Think of me as a younger brother or your student! I am willing to train under you to defeat Frijj! He took my friends life and took my life away…I am willing to do anything!"

"Very well… Starting tomorrow, your training begins… Sora…"


	8. Chapter 8: True Power

**_Chapter 8: True Power…_**

Sora followed Arekku through the woods and found the little camp everyone made to settle for the day. Akuma was meditating on a boulder, Damus and Leon were still talking, and Broly was in a tent, being taught kindness from Rozu. Arekku showed up with the new warrior and everyone looked to the side and asked, "Who is that?" Arekku ignored them and walked by saying, "Sora, ignore them, they will only hold us back." Akuma floated by him and said, "Arekku… I sense more energy…" Sora stopped and said, "Arekku, I know you just met me, but do you think I could find these people? Earn you trust more? I will take care of them!"

"No, you have my trust for knowing Shi… We will go together…" Arekku said.

"Right!" Sora said as he followed behind.

Akuma led the way to the energy sources and after a few minutes of flying, Arekku stopped and said, "Sora… I'd like to see your power… Locate the power levels and see what they want, if they don't cooperate, you know what to do…" Sora nodded and flew into the woods. Akuma and Arekku both crossed theirs arms and waited for his return. Sora flew through the woods and right away went to the first power level. He smashed his fist through a tree and when it shattered, two warriors jumped out and Sora became confused as to why he couldn't feel the other warrior's power level. The one he could feel was a beautiful brunette, young lady who looked a little frightened and said, "Please don't hurt us!" Sora was going to respond, but the other warrior flew in and attacked him, punching his face.

"Hey!" Sora yelled.

"Take that!" The first warrior yelled.

Sora noticed he had a tail and wanted to stop him, but the warrior continued to attack, but Sora did not attack, he only defended himself and tried to convince him to stop. The warrior continued to punch and shoot small blasts at him, but Sora grew sick of the Saiyans pride and one handedly blasted him to ashes. The girl, who was frightened, cowered. Sora lowered his level and smiled and offered her help, she smiled and said, "The… The man you killed… He was an… Android and a…. Saiyan… You easily killed him…" Sora smiled and said, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you…"

"Die!" The second warrior yelled.

Sora turned and was kicked across the face. Arekku and Akuma both stayed afloat and could feel power levels rising. Arekku knew he was strong and could beat them, but Akuma felt differently. Akuma turned to Arekku and said, "We should help!" Arekku shook his head and said, "No, he is a Saiyan like me… He will win…" Akuma growled and said, "What if those power levels are Saiyans?!" Arekku stayed silent and didn't respond. Sora was being hit and tossed around, this warrior happened to be an Arlian and he was quite strong for his race. Sora became confused and said, "An Arlian? But your race is extinct!" The Arlian didn't respond and only kept punching.

"Please, don't make me kill you!" Sora yelled.

The Arlian didn't respond and Sora didn't wanna kill what could be possibly the last of its race. The Arlian caught him off guard and smashed Sora into the ground. Arekku felt Sora's power level lower down massively and then flew in with Akuma. The Arlian pulled out a sword which was glowing of bright white and detailed blue. He casted it over Sora who was dazed from the hit and then the sword broke in half. The Arlian looked up and said, "H- How?!" Arekku smiled as his finger was blocking the sword, which broke it. The Arlian went to strike him, but Arekku flicked his finger, shattered the Arlian's insides and killed him. Arekku smirked and said, "Sora… Get caught off guard, your power level will drop and could be the end of your life… Frijj is nothing but catching you off guard… Be careful…" Sora nodded and Arekku helped him up.

"There is another warrior back there!" Sora yelled.

"Hm?" Arekku said as he turned around. "W- Wait… T- Tamai?"

"Arekku!" Tamai yelled as she ran and hugged him tightly.

"Guess I was right, we would see each other again." Arekku said as he hugged back.

Tamai let go and said, "So, where have you been?!" She hit him playfully on the arm and Arekku took a few steps back and said, "The usual, destroying planets, slaughtering my enemies, and mastered some new attacks… What about you, did you get stronger?" Tamai nodded her head and smiled and said, "Yes! Now I will kick your butt!" Akuma had a serious look as he knew Arekku doesn't take threats or even jokes so lightly. Arekku laughed and said, "You probably will." Tamai looked around and said, "So, you actually have friends?" Arekku gave a serious look and said, "Some…" Tamai became a little scared and said, "I was joking…"

"He would have more if he wasn't so serious all the time…" Akuma said.

"I would have more if they didn't betray me all the time!" Arekku said giving Akuma a mean look.

Everyone became silent and Sora broke it and said, "Hey, can we head back to camp now?" Arekku agreed and everyone flew back. When arriving back at camp, Leon and Damus had backpack-like sacks on their back and Arekku became confused and said, "What's going on?!" Damus walked to him and said, "Leon and I are going to the other side of the world to train… Broly is coming along as well…" Arekku walked to Leon and said, "Very well Leon… We had a decent relationship for the time being…" Arekku offered him his hand to shake, but Leon smiled and hugged him lightly and said, "I know there is good in you… Show these new people that… I will be back sometime in the future… I promise…"

Arekku smiled and Leon smiled, giving each other that last look and walking separate paths. Arekku turned back and Rozu said, "I will stay here at the camp, you go train your new friends…" Arekku smiled and she kissed his cheek. Sora was making conversation with the new girl and he said, "Saiyan?! You don't look Saiyan." Tamai blushed in embarrassment and Arekku overheard their conversation and said, "Don't believe her?" He lifted her up and pulled her pants down, revealing her panties and a hole cut in them for her tail to fall beside her leg under the pants. Tamai became embarrassed and smacked him and with a bright red face, she said, "Don't ever do that again…" Arekku then flew off, with everyone following and all met up on the Gizard Wasteland.

"Why are we here?" Sora asked.

"There is no civilization around, we can be at our max and do whatever we like…" Arekku said.

"That sounds strange coming from you…" Akuma said.

"Your power levels outrank mine though… I'm no use to any of you…" Tamai said.

"Don't feel down… I thought the same when I fought Frijj, but I stood my ground and fought him…" Sora said.

"And?" Tamai asked.

"I… Lost…" Sora said. "But I am much stronger now…"

Arekku was smiling watching his new comrade's talk, and then suddenly he saw black and fell over. Arekku awoke and once again he saw Frijj, holding himself in the air. This time, his friends trying to save him, but all being slaughtered and brutally beaten by Frijj. Then Frijj makes eye contact while holding Arekku in the air and then the sound of his neck snapping, echoing through the air. Arekku then awoke and everyone was surrounding him. Sora looked very concerned and asked, "Are you alright?!" Arekku wiped his eyes and said, "Yeah… Just a… Vision…" Everyone looked worried and said, "Of what?"

"Frijj… Or at least I think it is him, he resembles him, but he looks different… Smaller… But everyone I know is dead, and just before I wake up, he… Snaps my neck…" Arekku said. "It is almost as if I could feel his power level… Right now…"

"Who is Frijj?" Tamai asked.

"The one who killed me…" Arekku said.

"The one who defeated me, the one I mentioned earlier…" Sora said.

"Oh, but I thought you both were strong, but if this guy could beat you, I'm scared…" Tamai said.

"Strange, I also noticed in this vision, Broly, Damus, and Leon weren't in it… Do you think it is because they left?" Arekku asked.

"Maybe…" Akuma said.

"We need to train… I feel that Frijj may be coming… Soon…" Arekku said. "Everyone, go into your full forms, I need to see what power you all hold…"

"AH!" Tamai yelled. "Kaioken times fifty!"

Tamai's aura turned red and even though she was only at Kaioken times fifty, she held at least half the power of a Super Saiyan. Arekku had taught her this skill when they first met. Sora walked ahead of everyone and yelled loudly; Sora's power rose greatly and he turned into a Super Saiyan. Akuma smirked and walked ahead of everyone, pushing Sora aside and saying, "This is true power…" Akuma yelled and his flesh melted off and a new layer of light red covered his body and his bones shattered. Akuma was in his true form and it was much higher than when he fought Broly. Arekku was impressed, but knew this was not enough to defeat Frijj, even with Rozu's Super Saiyan Two power. Everyone looked and questioned why Arekku wasn't transforming.

"Come on, we did! now you do it!" Tamai yelled as she desperately wanted to see his power.

"I don't wanna hurt you…" Arekku said.

"Try me…" Akuma and Sora said at the same time.

"Stand back…" Arekku said seriously.

Everyone flew back a few yards and Arekku charged, screaming into the air and his hair turned gold and his eyes bluish-green, he had become a Super Saiyan. Arekku looked at the mall and said, "This is a Super Saiyan One…" Arekku charged again and his power massively rose and his hair became spikier and his muscles grew a little bit in size. Arekku looked at them again and said, "This… Is a Super Saiyan Two… The form Frijj defeated me in…. And Now…. AHHH!" Akuma was shocked to see he had another form, as did everyone else. Arekku's hair grew in length and his muscles grew much bigger. His eyebrows were gone and his clothing became brighter colored. The rock formations around blew up after he fully transformed and everyone flew back many yards. Arekku had become a legend and he said, "This… This is a Super Saiyan Three! I have the power to defeat Frijj now!"

"This… This is impossible!" Akuma yelled.

"No way can a beings power be this great!" Sora yelled.

Tamai looked at him with awe and said, "This is amazing! It is scary, yet… I feel happy and not frightened…"

Arekku charged some more and reached his limit and he became so powerful, he created his own orbit around him as if he were a black-hole. Arekku descended in his forms back to base and said, "This power we all have is what we will use to defeat Frijj." Everyone smiled and said, "We will end his reign of evil soon!" Arekku smiled and said, "Everyone charge your strongest attack and blast them at me…" Everyone looked confused and said, "In our strongest forms?" Arekku nodded and everyone felt uneasy, but obeyed. They all charged their attacks and they were all strong enough to destroy the earth. They fired away and they combined, coming towards Arekku. Arekku grabbed onto the attack and slid back a few yards and absorbed it, screaming in pain. Arekku fell to one knee and Tamai rushed to his side and helped him up asking, "Are you ok?!" Arekku nodded and said, "If I can absorb it… Frijj can… Destroy it…"

"Damn, we aren't strong enough!" Sora yelled angrily.

Arekku looked up at Tamai and said, "You… Spar with Sora… I'd like to see your power against his…" Tamai was frightened at first, but went for it. Sora charged at her and she charged at him. Tamai had the upper hand in speed and Sora had the upper hand in strength. Sora landed a few good punches to her face, but she got back up, like Arekku, she would only hit back harder. Sora was impressed to see such a young girl with this much power and couldn't even go Super Saiyan. After a few years of Arekku's training, Akuma was almost to his level, Sora was able to master his Super Saiyan form without fainting due to lack of power. Tamai was able to turn Super Saiyan and control it as well. Arekku created his new squad and felt as if he were ready to take on Frijj.

"Nice practice, now next time, it will be blasts!" Arekku yelled.

"Yes, Arekku-Sensei!" Sora and Tamai both said.

"W-What?!" Arekku yelled.

"Hm? What is it Arekku?" Tamai said as she got close to him.

"Something the matter dear?" Rozu said.

Everyone felt an immense presence and all looked into the sky where they saw a white, ugly creature floating, mocking, "Mwa, ha, ha, ha… Oh my, you have quite the squad… I'd like to see how long each one of them would last against me…" Arekku stared into his eyes and whispered angrily to himself, "Frijj…" Everyone heard him and looked in fear. Arekku floated up and said, "Frijj! I will kill you!" Frijj only laughed and said, "Arekku, it is so nice to see you again…" Arekku angrily gripped his fists and said, "You will pay…"

"Oh Arekku, I remember when we first fought, you were such a young kind man… Even in your voice I could tell you didn't wanna fight… But now, you truly see what power does to you… Your voice tenses in anger, your eyes see nothing but hatred, your heart was caring and now death is all it wants… You see Arekku, I changed you, I helped you become what the universe calls, "Destroyer of Planets!" I will admit though, if it weren't for me, you'd be the strongest in the universe…" Frijj said.

"Grr…" Arekku growled. "You will die!"

Arekku turned Super Saiyan and went to strike him, but Frijj spun around whipped him with his tail and sent Arekku into the ground. Akuma turned into his true form and went to strike him, but he stopped halfway as both warriors froze in the air, looking at each other in confusion, Akuma spoke out and said, "Your power, it is almost as if it is…" Frijj finished his sentence and said, "My own…" Akuma blocked it out and struck Frijj across the face. Frijj caught himself and said, "My, oh my… Such power…" Frijj in a flash appeared in front of him and punched Akuma straight in the face, knocking him into the ground. Sora and Tamai went after him and Frijj rapidly fought both off and easily threw both back.

"Sora… You survived?" Frijj asked.

"I did… Now I will kill you!" Sora yelled as he flew back at him.

Frijj dodged to the side and grabbed him by his hair and said, "Because your hair changed color doesn't make you any stronger…" Frijj yanked his hair downwards and sent him into the ground. Tamai flew back in and Frijj kicked her directly in the stomach, causing her to fall out of the sky gasping for air. Rozu was next and flew in at Frijj, but Frijj was much stronger and overpowered her in hand to hand combat. Rozu flew back and charged a yellow blast; Frijj charged his Death Beam and shot it forward. Rozu shot her blast and the Death Beam went through it. The sound of blood being spilled filled the air and the echoing scream of pain shattered the ears of those around. Arekku opened his eyes after being knocked out for a few minutes and awoke to this, Arekku yelled, "Rozu no!"

Rozu hit the ground and lay in her own blood. Arekku rushed to her side and said, "Don't worry, it will be alright!" Arekku checked his armor for a senzu bean, but didn't have any. He teared up and yelled, "No, no! I won't lose someone again!" Rozu rubbed the side of his face and said, "You helped perfect my life… You got the vengeance I had out of me and made me your lover for the time being… I thank you... For being there…" Frijj shot a beam through her skull and she died. Arekku's eyes turned white and his yelled, "Frijj you bastard!" Arekku's hair grew long and he became a Super Saiyan Three out of anger. His power was tremendous…


	9. Chapter 9: The Battle Against Frijj

**_Chapter 9: The Battle Against Frijj_**

"Mwa, ha, ha, ha! Your hair is like a girl… What is this?" Frijj asked.

"This… Is a Super… Saiyan… Three! AH!" Arekku yelled as he charged up to his maximum.

"W-What?!" Frijj asked frightened. "No, this can't be possible!"

"Now… I will avenge everything, everyone you hurt, killed, destroyed…" Arekku yelled.

Frijj became frightened and Arekku charged his fist into Frijj's face. Arekku then used instant transmission behind him and kicked Frijj into the ground. Arekku landed across from him and said, "Years… I've been with her… I saved her… You just killed her like she was nothing!" Arekku flew above him and shoved his foot into Frijj's stomach. Frijj coughed and spit upwards and fell back down. Arekku then charged a massive attack and yelled, "I hope you remember this! Super… Kamehameha!" Frijj then grabbed onto the attack as it pushed him deeper into the ground and then exploded. Frijj flew up to escape, but Arekku grabbed his tail and whipped him across the rocks. Arekku chased him down and fired a massive amount of Ki blasts onto him and smoke filled the air.

"Gah… Uh…" Frijj muttered.

"Huh… Huh… Now… To finish you off…" Arekku yelled.

"No, not yet!" Sora yelled.

"What?!" Arekku yelled as he turned.

"I want to beat him too! He killed my friend and took me away from my own life!" Sora yelled.

Arekku growled and said, "He is injured enough, just do what needs to be done!" Sora charged to his maximum and punched Frijj deeper into the ground. Frijj grunted and grabbed onto his arm and said, "Die like that piece of vegetable!" Sora shoved him in deeper and said, "His name was Shi!" Sora's anger took over and because of anger, he charged and turned into a Super Saiyan Two. Frijj was shocked and Sora rapidly beat him more into the ground. Arekku was proud to see Sora unleashing his Saiyan power and beating Frijj. Frijj caught both of Sora's fists and bent them back; Frijj then kicked Sora out of the ground and brought both hands in front of him and shot a pink blast at Sora which hit him and sent him flying high.

"Sora!" Arekku yelled.

Frijj had a little time to recover since Sora's power wasn't as massive as Arekku's but was still hurt. Akuma and Tamai were both watching from the side and were ready to jump in whenever. Frijj then charged up and fired a series of beams and Arekku; Arekku deflected all the attacks and fired a big Ki blast which Frijj deflected, but felt the power in just a tiny blast. Arekku charged at him and Frijj blocked a few of the attacks and but took a kick to the jaw and then a spin-around punch and sent him flying to the ground. Frijj was beginning to feel what it is like to be on the other side of the fight and was becoming frightened.

"Arekku stop! Let me make an offer!" Frijj yelled.

"What is it...?" Arekku asked.

"I'll give you half the galaxy!" Frijj yelled.

"You do realize I own half of the galaxy…" Arekku said.

"Pl-Please! I can tell your power is great! Let me transform one more time! Give yourself a good name to defeating Lord Frijj in his final form! It will be known throughout the universe!" Frijj yelled.

Arekku thought of Frijj's idea and let his pride take over and said, "Very well… I am only going to embarrass you!" Frijj smiled and said, "Yes, you will…" Frijj began to charge and Akuma and Tamai saw this and yelled, "What are you doing?!" Sora had landed near them and was hurt severely. Sora looked up to see Frijj only getting stronger and yelled, "Arekku! He… Is going to kill you again!" Arekku finally thought it through and charged after Frijj, but Frijj was finish charging and was smaller, but more powerful. Arekku recognized him from the visions and said, "No way… This is the Frijj in my visions…" Frijj almost looked like Frieza, but his eyes were completely white and scarred looking. His mouth was covered up by skin and his purple gem-like objects on his skin had a melted look on his skin.

"This is my final and fourth form!" Frijj yelled.

"Your… Power…" Arekku said.

"Now the real battle begins!" Frijj yelled.

Frijj charged at Arekku and both rapidly battled across the sky and everyone could feel the intensity of their power levels and became frightened they might destroy earth. Arekku was able to hold Frijj off, but Frijj was too fast and kept getting a few hits around certain blocks. Arekku became sick of his toying and used his power to the extent to where he beat Frijj across the air and slammed him into the ground, but wore out quickly. Frijj saw this and used it to his advantage. Frijj appeared behind Arekku and used his tail to smack him across the sky. Frijj kept teleporting back and forth, hitting Arekku around the sky and finishing him off with a series of beams, dominating Arekku.

"How do you like my true power?!" Frijj asked.

"Isn't enough to stop me…" Arekku said.

"Is that so?" Frijj asked.

Arekku was barely getting up and Frijj appeared and kneed him in the stomach. Arekku flew back and tumbled. Frijj walked over him and lifted him up by his long hair and said, "Now, Arekku… I will finish you off once and for all!" Arekku charged and yelled, creating a massive energy force around the two and causing Frijj to fly back a few yards. Arekku angrily tackled him across the sky and smashed him through many rock formations and then whipped him into the ground where he shot his Final Flash that he learned from his father. Frijj was injured from it, but got up and continued to fight Arekku. Both fought angrily and it was an almost even match, but Frijj had the upper hand and Arekku was only able to keep up through anger and revenge. Frijj was becoming worried Arekku was going to beat him and yelled, "That is it! I've had enough of this foolish battle!" Frijj punched Arekku into the ground near his friends and said, "Take this!"

"What?!" Everyone asked in fear.

Frijj formed a gigantic attack which he yelled, "Death Ball of Destruction!" It was the same size of the moon and he casted it downwards. Everyone knew they were going to die, but Arekku did what he had to do. Frijj put all of his force into it and Arekku got up and placed his hands the attack, pushing it back with all of his power. Frijj was shocked to see so much energy for someone he just beat badly. Frijj kept pushing and push and Arekku was beginning to feel the power overwhelm him and started to fall back. Arekku then decided, "If I wanna follow the footsteps of my father and the Z-Fighters… I must do what I have to do…" Arekku opened his arms and absorbed the attack. The sky was empty and he slowly fell out of the sky, barely alive on the ground. Everyone ran to his side and tried to help him, but no use. Frijj was in complete shock and yelled, "N- No… W- Way…"

"Arekku! Please, talk to me!" Tamai yelled.

"Arekku, get up! You know we can't beat him! We are depending on you!" Sora yelled.

"Get up!" Akuma yelled.

Frijj then decided to use the last of his power to create one more attack and destroy everyone and the planet. Frijj lifted his finger and began to form another one, but suddenly, he was kneed across the face. He was sent flying to the ground, but another knee came and smashed him upwards. The final attack was a brute warrior who grabbed onto him and spun in circles and whipped him to the ground, similar to Zarbon's attack. When Frijj looked up, it was Damus who was a Super Saiyan Two, Leon who was a Super Saiyan Three, and Broly who was in his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Frijj looked up in confusion and yelled, "Who are you?!"

"I am Leon… Son of Broly… Son of Trunks… I will defeat you!" Leon yelled.

"I am Damus… Son of an unknown warrior… Brother of Leon…" Damus said.

"Broly… I will destroy you!" Broly roared.

All three beat Frijj around to a pulp and made him suffer. Leon had begun to wonder where Arekku was and he looked to the side and spotted him on the ground, looking as if he were dead. Leon knew his father and brother could hold Frijj off and left the battle to Arekku's aid. Arekku barely opened his eyes and said, "Leon… You're… B- Back…" Leon placed his hand on his chest and yelled, "Everyone help!" They all transferred energy and got Arekku back on his feet. Arekku could barely stand, but it was enough to keep him alive. Leon put his hand on his shoulder and said, "I told you you'd see me again…" Arekku smile, but nearly passed out.

"You guys, watch him! Akuma help us!" Leon yelled.

Akuma agreed and flew up to help everyone out. Frijj yelled and a explosion filled the air, dropping everyone except Leon and Akuma who haven't reached him yet. Frijj looked around and landed his feet on Broly's stomach and yelled, "Brute Saiyan! Stupid beast!" He aimed his beam at him and shot it through his heart, killing Broly. Damus saw this and yelled, "Broly no!" Leon had the look of devastation and growled angrily. Leon's burst of anger raised his power level and he flew in after Frijj, but he teleported behind Damus and shot another beam into the right side of his chest, catching him by surprise. Leon saw this and charged after Frijj who spun and whipped him across the face with his tail. Leon hit the ground, but kept getting back up and kept trying to hurt him, but couldn't now that he had no partners. Akuma knew he would stand no chance and said, "Leon, I am sorry…"

"What?!" Leon said while fighting Frijj.

Akuma placed his hand over Broly and absorbed the huge warrior and Akuma's power grew fifty times in power, making himself a little stronger than Arekku. Leon angrily yelled, "NO!" Frijj punched him across the face and sent him into the ground next to Arekku. Leon looked over to him and Arekku said, "When I lost my father… I felt… Angry…" Leon teared up and yelled, "Arekku, you need to run! Run with your friends! I didn't think this Frijj guy was going to be so strong!" Arekku shook his head and said, "No…" He got up and chopped the back of Leon's neck, knocking him out. Arekku looked over to Sora and Tamai and said, "Take him and leave… Akuma… You too…" Akuma looked confused, but left with him.

"Frijj… This battle is between us... Not them!" Arekku yelled.

"Is that so?" Frijj said while he smirked.

Arekku flew high above Frijj and held his arms into the air and said, "Goku… Taught me this… Only difference is… He used the help of others to form it… I will use every ounce of energy I have left…" Frijj looked worried and said, "Wouldn't that kill you?" Arekku agreed and said, "Yes, but if it means killing you… I am willing to do it…" In seconds, the huge ball was formed and Frijj saw the massive size of it and its power it held. Leon awoke and Damus was being carried by Akuma who Arekku forgot to mention. Leon looked around in confusion as why they were all running and then he looked back and saw Arekku forming the massive attack.

"What is he doing?!" Leon asked.

"Shi told me that his father told him about this attack, it is called the, "Spirit Bomb" and it is deadly and has to be formed with lots of energy from others. Arekku is using his own energy and this technique will kill him after he uses it!" Sora said.

"What?!" Everyone asked except for Sora and Damus.

"I don't wanna see him die either, but if it's the only way to defeat Frijj, we have to go now!" Sora yelled.

Arekku formed the ball massively and yelled, "Frijj… Take my… Final attack… Spirit… Bomb…" Arekku casted it and the massive bomb landed directly on Frijj who was holding it and trying to push it off. Arekku watched the bomb hit the ground and crushing Frijj from under it. Then, the explosion of the bomb destroyed everything in its path and created a huge crater the size of a literal country and under it, was Frijj, who was standing perfectly fine. Arekku's eyes widened in shock and then fell from the sky and hit the ground, barely breathing. Leon felt Arekku's energy disappear, but Frijj's remained. Leon jumped out of Sora's arms and flew back as fast as he could. Frijj walked to Arekku and said, "I will admit, it would have killed me, but luckily I have a technique to break attacks such as that…"

"No… Father… Goku… I… I am… Sorry…" Arekku said.

Frijj walked over to Arekku and lifted him by his throat and held him in the air. He then crushed his neck tightly and said, "You failed everyone! You failed yourself! You are nothing now!" Seconds before snapping Arekku's neck, Leon flew in and kneed Frijj across the face and sent him flying off in the distance. Leon dropped to his knees and held Arekku in his arms saying, "Please! Arekku, come on! You're the Prince of All Saiyans! You aren't going to die this way! Your father wouldn't have wanted this!" Arekku smiled and said, "Of all the bad I did… You came back… You knew my bad history… Yet… You… Came back… Thank… You…" Arekku said as he took his final breathes and closed his eyes. Leon in shock dropped Arekku and screamed into the air, his skin began to grow fur and his hair grew longer. His eyes were outlines with red and his muscles grew larger. He yelled and charged to his maximum. He had become a Super Saiyan Four.

"N- No way! You're nothing but a small monkey!" Frijj yelled.

Leon gave a serious look and charged after Frijj; Leon bashed his face around and around and slammed him into the ground. Frijj was taking a heavy beating and Leon then blasted him off into the ground with a, Burning Attack which was fifty times stronger and much bigger than before. Frijj took this hit and smashed through the ground more. Leon was angry and flew in with his fist sticking out and rammed it through Frijj's stomach and whipped him out of the hole and said, "Frijj… I don't know you… But from what I have heard… You caused torment to the universe as did your ancestors I have heard of… I will officially end you and your race…"

"No, please!" Frijj begged.

"AHH!" Leon screamed.

Leon blasted Frijj into space using his newly found attack which outranked any of his previous ones. He directed the shot to the sun and killed Frijj. He descended in his forms and back to base where he ran to Arekku's side and along with everyone else who just returned. Everyone circled Arekku and wept. Leon wiped his eyes and said, "Tough bastard… Couldn't just run away…" Sora smiled while crying and said, "Shi… I failed you… Arekku, you were supposed to avenge us all! Why did you have to be stubborn and die like this! Why do we Saiyans have to have this pride?!" Tamai was crying the most and she was at his waist and had her head laying on him saying, "You saved me… You gave me so much power… You trained me… Why do you have to go like this?"

"Heh… Frijj… I- Is dead?" Arekku asked.

Leon looked quickly and said, "You're alive!" Leon quickly began to transfer energy to him and said, "Come on, don't die!" Arekku could feel his life slowly coming back to him, but fainted. After several hours gone by, he woke up and everyone was still around him transferring energy. Arekku's power was fully restored, but his injuries were still there. With his Zenkai boost, he was much more powerful. Everyone hugged him and said, "Please, don't scare us like that!" Arekku at that very moment realized he had friends for a change and they were all willing to fight and die for him against an enemy he wanted to face alone. Arekku's heart sparked and that little light grew.

"Thank you all…" Arekku said.

Everyone got up and Arekku formed a beam over himself and got rid of the Saiyan armor and replaced his clothes with the basic chest plate armor and black tights and baggy black pants and black shoes. Arekku smiled and said, "I will be who I used to be… Arekku… Savior of Earth…" Damus looked around and said, "Damn…" Everyone looked confused and then they were suddenly joined by two more warriors. A young woman with cat ears and a tail, wearing Saiyan armor and a very young man who had his tail and black spiky hair. Everyone knew that the male was a Saiyan and the female was Neko. Damus walked over to the two and said, "Why are you here?!" They both giggled and said, "You were gone for years! We thought you'd never return captain!" Damus shook his head and said, "Race, Tsuki… We battled and defeated Frijj with the aid of my found brother and Arekku…"

"Arekku?!" Tsuki asked.

"You mean…" Race said.

"Destructor of Planets?!" Both said at the same time.

"Yes… But he is also known as Savior of Earth…" Damus said.

Both warriors bowed to the Prince and said, "Wow! Son of Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans!" Race was mostly impressed to meet his new leader and Tsuki was only impressed because he held many worthy titles. Arekku greeted the two happily and said, "Nice to meet another Saiyan around here… Seems to me that they are just coming out of hiding now…" Race laughed and scratched his head. Arekku noticed Race had a hair cut almost similar to Goku's and smirked thinking to himself of Goku.

"So, you defeated Frijj?!" Both asked.

"No, I shouldn't take credit for it, Leon here killed him… He saved all of our lives… But I can say I weakened Frijj for him… I still can't believe though that Leon defeated him in his Super Saiyan Three form though…" Arekku said.

"Three? I was a Super Saiyan Four…" Leon said.

"What?! Four?!" Arekku asked.

The light in him disappeared and the pride came back. Arekku grabbed him by his shirt and said, "When were you planning on telling me?!" Leon laughed and said, "Akuma also surpassed you…" Arekku flipped out and yelled, "WHAT?! Is everyone just surpassing me now?!" Everyone laughed, but Arekku was angry. He knew he had to train harder to surpass the two and had to figure out how to surpass Leon's form. Arekku argued over and over with the two and all went bad… For the time being…

"So… Frijj is dead?" The hairy man asked.

"Yes… Seems so… A group of Saiyans and a Majin defeated him… Prince of All Saiyans is one of them…" The woman replied.

"Guess that makes me next in line for God of Destruction when Bills passes…" The hairy man said.

"Don't underestimate your opponents… Remember, Saiyans have massive boost after every near death experience… These warriors will be stronger when you arrive… But when you do, make them suffer… Show them you are worthy of being the next God of Destruction… Whis and Bills will be watching… Impress them… After you kill them, make sure their planet goes with them…" The woman said evilly.


	10. Chapter 10: Race & Tsuki

**_Chapter 10: Race & Tsuki_**

Race was only a mere boy when his parents died. Race didn't even know them nor did he want to know his past much, his only goal was to look forward. When he was a young boy, a warrior found him and took him in. That warrior was Son Goku. Goku brought him in to the Z-Fighters and trained them; Gohan was the one to name him and the reason he got his name was because Race enjoyed watching Goten and Trunks racing all the time and Gohan told his family what his name should be. Race was trained under Goku and only Goku, no one wanted the burden of training a new child. Race was only ten years old before everyone in his timeline sent him off in the time machine to find somewhere safe, then, they all died fighting an enemy.

"Who are you?!" Damus angrily asked.

"I- I'm R- Race…" Little boy Race said in fear.

"Where have you come from?!" Damus asked.

"I… I don't know…" Race answered.

Race had crash landed in Damus' base where he and Joku were discussing where to find Leon. Race was terrified of the two warriors who could have killed him, but Damus sighed and said, "I won't hurt you… But, if I'm going to care for you, wear this!" Damus looked in a closet type appliance and threw out a set of armor, boots, and tights. Race happily put it all on and posed; it took Damus a few days before he realized this young boy was a Saiyan. Damus then took his training more serious and pushed the young man to the limit. Joku was silent and never talked much to Race, only Damus. It was almost two years before Damus decided to start his squad.

"Burning Phoenix… That is our squad name!" Damus yelled to his new squad.

"I like it!" Race yelled.

"Sounds good…" Joku said.

It was a rainy day on the planet they were on and Damus noticed a star explode in space and after a few minutes of looking up, pieces of metal hit the ground near them and this made Damus curious and he left in his pod and checked out the explosion. When he neared it, it was a woman a little taller than Race floating; Damus was confused as why a strange cat-woman would be out here and he took her and brought her to his base. Everyone looked and inspected her. Race was curious and bit her tail, waking her up screaming. She turned and smacked the boy and yelled, "Why did you do that?!"

"I- I'm sorry…" Race said.

Damus was prepared to kill her as he had his hand sticking out and was charging a ball. The woman got off the table and when fully seeing her, she had a human body with some cat features such as ears, eyes, and tail. Damus looked at her and asked, "What is your name? Where did you come from?" Tsuki gave an irritated look and said, "So much for a kind greeting to a woman… My name is Tsuki… I came from earth in my universe… The ship you took me from, that was a time machine my boyfriend Trunks put me in so I could survive… He died fighting off this warrior who destroyed my planet…"

"Trunks?!" Race said as he ran in front of her.

"Yeah, you know him?" Tsuki asked.

"Yeah, he and Goten used to race all the time!" Race said.

"Oh… You must be from a different universe… Where I am from, Trunks is the only person alive… Was alive…" Tsuki said growling.

Damus knew she had gone through the same thing Race has and took her in as well. He gave her the same armor as Race and she joined the Burning Phoenix. Tsuki would always keep to herself except for Race whom she had a liking to since he was the only one she could relate too and both knew a Trunks. Tsuki even taught him techniques Trunks taught her in her universe. Race and she grew to be good friends, she also highly respected Damus and would obey any demand he made. Tsuki never did like Joku for he was silent and only talked to Damus; Tsuki felt that he didn't care for no one but himself considering he would always give her and Race looks and it angered her.

"Alright, we have spent a few years on this planet! I have a few planets in suggestion to where my brother might be!" Damus said.

"Why are we looking for him?" Race asked.

"A while ago, I found out that I had a brother… Son of Broly… The Legendary Super Saiyan. It turns out I had the same mother… But my father was someone else… I am willing to find my brother and meet him… His power will be useful in our squad…" Damus said.

"After we find him?" Tsuki asked.

"We will conquer the planets that Arekku the Destroyer of Planets took over." Damus said.

"Who?" Everyone asked.

"From stories passed around, he is the son of Vegeta… Arekku is the prince of all Saiyans… He left his planet with a squad powerful enough to take over many galaxies… Just recently, he had left back to earth and I believe that is where my brother is!" Damus said.

"What makes you think that?" Joku whispered.

"Because, I was told there was another strong powerful level on earth and no one dares to enter that planet… But we will see for ourselves!" Damus said.

Everyone was frightened to go to earth and didn't wanna face the powerful warrior. After a few months of preparation, they all left and made their journey to earth. Days passed and they ran into many space pirates and defeated them easily. Damus never fought and only let his squad fight so he could see how strong they were. Joku and Tsuki were the strongest and considering she was only a Neko, she was almost stronger than Joku. Race was only a young boy and still had much to learn. Tsuki was fond of hand-to-hand combat and Joku rarely used blasts. Race was always using blasts for he knew he would lose in hand combat since he is young.

"Are we there yet?" Race asked.

"No, we're not…" Damus said. "How about you conquer that planet with Tsuki and join Joku and I after you're done."

"Okay!" Race said.

"Sure…" Tsuki replied.

Both of their pods took off in different directions and Joku and Damus continued towards earth. Tsuki and Race landed on a planet of brute-like warriors. They had a toad or frog look to them and contained a huge colored shell on their back. They looked mean and all had space guns. Race was scared to face off against the brute creatures, but Tsuki rushed in. Tsuki flew around, bashing her hands through them and even taking a few laser bullets. She was hit and for creatures who can't fly and don't have powers, they were strong enough to daze her if hit a few times. Tsuki knew she couldn't take them alone and called in Race who was hiding behind a few rocks for he has never seen a whole army of brute creatures.

"Race, help!" Tsuki yelled.

Race flew in and fired off a series of Ki blasts and to his surprise; he destroyed a few squads of the brute race. Tsuki smiled and copied him and began blasting away at the hundreds of squads. These warriors have never seen such powers and flying techniques and they were beginning to retreat. Race and Tsuki didn't give them the chance and destroyed half of the planets population.

"I think we did good…" Tsuki said.

"You sure?" Race asked. "I feel like I'm not strong enough…"

"You're fifteen, you'll get stronger… And besides, you are a Saiyan, which means you will get really strong!" Tsuki said trying to cheer him up.

"Heh… Thanks…" Race said.

More days have gone by and they decided to take over the next part of the planet. The brutes had heavy artillery and cannons. They began firing and had accurate automatic aiming and hit Race and Tsuki lots of times, injuring them a bit. They were surprised to see such a race with no powers or flying abilities hurt them. Tsuki began to think, "What if Arekku never attacked this planet because he respected such strong creatures! Should we finish them off or let them live?" Tsuki stopped attacking and threw her flag-like symbol on the ground and retreated with a confused Race.

"Why'd we leave?" Race asked.

"It doesn't matter… Let's go…" Tsuki said.

Both flew across space for almost a year and then they were attacked by space pirates. Frijj and his men captured the two and Frijj only laughed and said, "Take care of them! A stupid monkey and a cat!" Frijj took off on his own to earth and his men circled the two warriors. Both Tsuki and Race turned back to back and Frijj's men all attacked at once. Both held them off and the warriors weren't all that strong. Tsuki took out her half easily and Race had little trouble, but he was able to defeat them. Both were tired out and had to get to earth to stop that warrior from killing Damus. Both warriors got in their pods and flew towards earth. It was officially two years and they had reached earth. When landing, they spotted their leader and a group of men.

"So… That's how you got here?" Damus asked.

"Yes!" Both said.

Everyone got together and talked, Leon looked and kept staring at Tsuki and she became angry and yelled, "What are you staring at?!" Leon spoke up and said, "Why… Why are you wearing Trunks' jacket…?" Tsuki looked surprised and Leon said, "If you killed Trunks, I will kill you!" Leon knew this was his Trunks' jacket because when she had turned around, it had Leon's burn mark on it from when they had fought. Tsuki knew he was talking about the same Trunks and said, "He… He was my boyfriend and died saving me…" Leon was shocked and teared up and said, "Bastard… I wanted to see him one last time…" Tsuki walked away and confronted Arekku.

"What is it?" Arekku asked stubbornly.

"I wanna let you know that my praising of you earlier was only a mere act. I did so because I respect my leader Damus and will do anything to please him. You, destroyer of planets, I do not care if you're some hero or evil man, you stand in my way and I will fight you to death…" Tsuki said.

"I'd like to see you try…" He said as he knocked her down with nothing but air.


	11. Chapter 11: The New Z-Fighters

**_Chapter 11: The New Z-Fighters_**

Tsuki frowned and got herself up, glaring at Arekku with intentions to attack. Damus looked to his side and noticed the two getting ready to fight, well Tsuki at least. Tsuki gritted her teeth and brought her hands up saying, "You may have some fancy titles, but I'll never respect you!" Damus' eyes lit up and he yelled, "Tsuki don't!" Tsuki brought her fist forward and when landing on Arekku's face, he didn't move a muscle. Tsuki was terrifyingly strong such as the others, but he power was no match for his. Tsuki began to rapidly hit and kick Arekku, causing him to slowly walk backwards. Tsuki was angry and didn't want to take defeat easily. Arekku brought one finger up and blocked her kick and her face was shocked and she froze.

"I'll admit, you are strong for a cat… Some more training and you might actually hurt me…" Arekku said.

"W-What?! You're not hurt?!" Tsuki asked.

"No, I'm a Saiyan…" Arekku said.

Tsuki dropped her leg and went in for a punch; Arekku smirked as he grabbed it with one hand and head butted her to the ground. Tsuki grabbed onto her nose as it started to bleed and she teared up from the pain and this was the first time Damus and Race have ever seen her cry, at this point everyone is watching the fight. Tsuki got up and charged her power; Arekku was surprised to see she was holding back, but she knew she would lose this battle if she didn't power up. From charging up, Arekku could feel how intense her power rose and she equaled to almost a Super Saiyan Two. Tsuki flew in and attacked. Arekku began to struggle to hold her off, but he was still faster. Tsuki was able to break through one of his block and directly hit him in the face knocking him back a few feet.

"So, you think you can defeat me?" Arekku said as he wiped his lip.

"I know I can!" Tsuki yelled.

"This is dangerous! Arekku is much stronger and is going to kill her!" Damus yelled.

"If you're so concerned, why don't you stop him?" Akuma asked.

"Arekku won't do it…" Leon said. "He may seem evil, but he is kind…"

Arekku smirked and turned Super Saiyan One. He outranked her power and though she couldn't feel it, those who were on earth could. Tsuki charged in and Arekku spun and kicked her in the gut, stunning her. Arekku slowly stroked his hand in her hair and gripped it tightly, he lifted her by force and said, "If you battled me before I met these people, I wouldn't have hesitated to kill you…" Tsuki closed her eyes in pain and yelled, "What, you lost your balls?!" Tsuki tried to anger him and it worked. Arekku whipped her into the ground and slammed his foot onto her chest and crushed her into the ground.

"No, I just had a change of heart…" Arekku said.

"Huh?" Tsuki replied.

Arekku placed his hand over her and charged his Big Bang Attack and powered it to its extent. Seconds before blasting it, Race flew in and slapped the blast away with all of his power. Race hit the ground and collapsed as he has never felt such energy. Damus was shocked and yelled, "He was going to kill her!" Akuma turned around to walk back to the camp and said, "She shouldn't have pissed him off…" Leon had nothing to say for it was true, but he wanted to stop it. Tamai left as well. Race with breathing hard and said, "I… Never felt such… Energy… He… Was going to… Kill her!" Damus helped him up and bumped shoulders with Arekku as he walked passed him. Tsuki lay in the ground and had teary eyes, she looked to Damus and said, "I… Almost died…"

"I know… But everyone is right… He has anger issues and you pissed him off… You should know that when I almost died, he spared me…" Damus said. "Just, be kind to him, I know you don't respect anyone, but try! It will mean something later in life…"

"N- No!" Tsuki said as she got up and left.

This was the first time Tsuki ever disobeyed Damus. She walked to the camp everyone had left to and with a capsule Race has given her from his universe, she made herself a home for two. Race stayed with her and everyone else slept in tents. Arekku was in base form and entered the camp; he noticed an explosion from off in the distance and flew to it, as did Akuma and Leon. Arekku flew and found a village of poor people destroyed. Arekku looked around in anger, then suddenly took an elbow to the face along with his friends who were taken out suddenly. Arekku looked up and saw a big man. He wore, a black Gi with red lining and white pants. He had black and silver shoes and had black eyes. His skin was green and tongue long and skinny. His ears came to a point like a bat, but came down and connected to his neck. The inside of his ears were red and he had a masculine look.

"Who are you?!" Arekku asked.

"I am Lord Viper… Son of soon-to-be God of Destruction, Hebi." Viper said.

"Who?" Everyone asked confused.

"You dare ask who my father is?!" Viper yelled.

Arekku ignored him and charged in, smashing the big warriors face. Lord Viper did not move a muscle and pushed his chin down on Arekku's fist. Arekku became shocked and Lord Viper grabbed his head and fell, slamming Arekku headfirst into the ground. Akuma flew in to help, but Viper grabbed his throat and held him in the air while he had Arekku under him by his foot. Leon flew in and Lord Viper opened his mouth and blasted Leon into the ground. Leon turned Super Saiyan, but Arekku could not, Lord Viper was using a unknown technique and transferred his Ki to his foot which was allowing him to hold in any power Arekku had and wanted to use. Leon slammed his fist forward and Lord Viper did the same. Both fists collided and Leon flew back and Lord Viper lost his balance on Arekku.

"Take this!" Arekku yelled. "Big Bang Attack!"

Arekku fired away, forgetting Akuma and directly hit him. When the smoke faded away, Lord Viper had Akuma held out, in front of the blast. Smoke sizzled off of his burnt clothing and he was knocked out. Leon angrily yelled, "You cheating bastard!" Lord Viper appeared behind him and in a shocking moment; he placed both hands on his head and pulled, snapping his neck. Leon fell to the ground and his eyes went white. Arekku saw this and yelled, "LEON!" Everyone from far away heard this and felt the power rise on the two warriors and Leon's power dropped to death. Damus and Tamai left, while Tsuki and Race stayed due to pride and anger. "What do you think happened?" Damus asked. "My brother's power level went down!"

"Arekku, his power level rose and so did another warrior! And it isn't Akuma. I felt his lower a little while back!" Tamai said.

The warriors arrived and Arekku was in his Super Saiyan One form, taking a beating by a much bigger warrior. Everyone couldn't believe the power of this being and were shocked to see Arekku after having a Zenkai boost be losing. Arekku took massive hits to the face and immense kicks to the gut. Arekku didn't have time to transform for Lord Viper was too fast. Arekku was rapidly battling him in the sky and then took a kick across the face and was sent into the ground. Lord Viper landed on his back and crushed him in. Arekku screamed in pain and Lord Viper only put more pressure. Lord Viper looked over and spotted the other warriors watching and smirked saying, "These must be your friends…"

"Don't you touch them…" Arekku said.

"Arekku!" Tamai yelled.

Lord Viper flew in and kneed her in the stomach and smashed her down into the ground with both of his hands; Tamai got up quickly and prepared to attack. Damus and Tamai went to strike from both sides, but Viper ducked and both Saiyans smashed each other's faces and fell back. Lord Viper picked Damus up by his armor and said, "Burning Phoenix? I'll show you what a Burning Phoenix is…" Lord Viper swung Damus into the air and shot a blast the size of a huge boulder; it was a fire ball and Damus closed his eyes and blocked. Lord Viper turned his eyes to Tamai who had transformed into her Super Saiyan One form. Lord Viper smiled and said, "Ah, it has just come to my realization that you are all the same race as my father's teacher…"

"Another Saiyan?!" Tamai questioned.

"Why, why is there more Saiyans suddenly?! Half breeds, full breeds, they just seem to keep coming out of nowhere!" Damus yelled as he crawled on the ground.

"She has the answer to your question… Too bad you are going to die before ever meeting her…" Lord Viper Said.

Arekku smashed Lord Viper in the middle of his back with his knee and sent him flying and tumbling across the ground. Arekku was a Super Saiyan Two and was now even in power with him. Lord Viper got up and felt the immense energy of the prince. Arekku gritted his teeth and growled; Lord Viper knew he was in for a good fight and had prepared for a fight like this for years. Lord Viper charged his power level and then went after Arekku. Arekku and Lord Viper collided heads and pushed each other back to see who was superior. Lord Viper could feel Arekku's massive power and brought his hand up and blasted him. When the smoke was gone, Arekku was nowhere to be seen. Lord Viper looked around in confusion, and Arekku suddenly kicked him across the head, smashing him into the ground.

"Take this!" Arekku yelled. "Final Flash!"

"What?!" Lord Viper questioned.

Arekku brought both hands together and fired. Viper saw this and opened his mouth yelling, "Snake Way!" A blast in the design of Snake Way itself came from his mouth and collided with Arekku's attack. Both used all of their power and kept pushing; Arekku was at his breaking point for his Super Saiyan Two and was almost going into Super Saiyan Three. He held his power in and felt that he did not need it yet. Lord Viper fired half of his power into the attack and was slowly beating Arekku's. Tamai was going to everyone and giving them senzu beans. Leon, Akuma, and Damus were wide awake and healed. Everyone watched from below the amazing collision between two strong blasts. Arekku could feel his blast being overpowered and yelled, "Very well!" Arekku stopped his blast and took the hit. Lord Viper laughed and said, "I knew you couldn't withstand my power!"

"Lord Viper! Eliminate the warriors Arekku and Leon. They still have more forms that outrank you! Kill them while they are down!" The woman said through telepathy.

"Yes my Queen…" Lord Viper said.

Arekku was slowly getting up and Lord Viper crushed him with his knee. Arekku tried to get up, but Lord Viper grabbed his hair and dragged him across the ground. Leon flew in and Lord Viper was surprised to see him alive. Leon smashed Viper across the face with his fist and sent him flying into rock formations. Leon yelled and turned Super Saiyan Three and said, "Now, I will defeat you!" He charged in and Lord Viper teleported and kicked his back, smashing Leon into the ground. Lord Viper then began to form a blast from his mouth and fired it onto him. Leon was injured for this was a blast only known to the power of gods and nothing can block it unless if it is overpowered by another immense Ki or another God Ki.

"How… Can you be… So… Strong…?" Leon asked.

"I am son of Hebi! I know the power of Gods!" Lord Viper yelled.

Lord Viper grabbed Leon by his long hair and pulled him back and elbowed him constantly in the face. Tamai flew in to save him, but he turned and elbowed her into the ground. Akuma charged and in his true form, he held one arm in the air and formed a black and pink ball, strong enough to destroy earth. Akuma knew he had to have an accurate shot and needed the opening. Leon had descended to base form and was taking a beating. Tamai was knocked out and Arekku was still hurt. Akuma then said in telepathy to Leon, "I am sorry, this is for earth…" Akuma teleported with his attack and shot it over Viper. The explosion was massive and after it cleared, Viper was standing, looking up at Akuma. Leon was only knocked out from the beating and was hurt severely.

"I am Majin Akuma… I will destroy you now…" Akuma said.

"Majin huh? I didn't think you pieces of bubble gum were still around." Lord Viper said.

Akuma flew in and punched. Lord Viper caught it and said, "Shame, I thought you Majin's were unstoppable…" Akuma smirked and began to absorb him. Viper became worried and tried to break free but couldn't. Akuma's arm was now connected with half of Viper's arm and he was panicking. Viper had no option but one thing left to do. He held his arm over his shoulder and blasted it off. Akuma got some power from the arm he absorbed and charged. Viper began to retreat and Akuma kicked him to the ground. Damus went next to him and asked, "May I?" Akuma nodded and Damus said, "How about this for a fire attack, I learned this from my brother! Burning Attack!"

"AH!" Lord Viper yelled.

He was not dead, but injured severely. Everyone who was hurt had now gotten up and Arekku walked over to him, limping. Lord Viper made eye contact with him and said, "Arekku, son of Vegeta… Prince of all Saiyans… Tell me… Who are you people?!" Arekku charged a blast in one hand and said, "Who are we? Lord Viper… We are the New Z-Fighters…" Lord Viper was astonished and Arekku held his arm up and said, "Die…" He blasted him into dust and finished Lord Viper. Hebi and the woman had listened to the whole conversation and Hebi raged, destroying planets in his surroundings. The Saiyan woman floated to him and said, "Calm down… You are not yet the God of Destruction…"

"Those bastards killed my son… I will make them pay…" Hebi said.

"You will, after you become the God of Destruction…" The Saiyan woman said.

"No… They will pay now… I will send them my strongest warrior…" Hebi said.

"Who would that be?" The woman asked in confusion for Lord Viper was his only son and only warrior.

"Heh, heh… You…"

"You know I will flawlessly kill them, don't you want them to suffer?" The woman asked.

"Prove it… Kill them!" Hebi yelled.

"Very well…" The Saiyan woman replied.

Everyone back on earth was at camp healing. Race and Tsuki could feel the Saiyans new power now that the Zenkai boost kicked in. Tsuki became intimidated now that everyone is by far stronger than she is. Race got up and said, "I know you are mad at them, but I hope that Arekku guy and his friends can train me!" Tsuki scoffed and said, "Go, I didn't need you anyways!" Race sighed in sadness and left. Tsuki stayed in her room and pouted. Tamai entered the little home and said, "Knock, knock! Tsuki, did you wanna eat with us?" Tsuki hissed and said, "No!" Damus entered and told Tamai to leave. Damus opened her door and said, "Tsuki, I didn't care for you for all these years for you to hide in your room and hold a grudge over a loss. You knew he was stronger!"

"What happened to you?!" Tsuki asked. "You were ruthless! Mean! You only cared about us and whatever was in our way we destroyed! What happened?!"

"What happened? Earth happened. Arekku killed Joku… I was so angry and I cheated and knocked him out… His other friend the Majin, Akuma. He came to his rescue and nearly killed me… But Arekku stopped him… He told him to let me live and even though he had the pride to watch me die, he didn't he wanted me to live… I never told anyone this, but he confronted me personally and said he was sorry for Joku's death…" Damus said. "I didn't hold a grudge on him for killing my best friend… But, he was right. We came unannounced and demanded things without question…"

Tsuki sat on her bed and thought for a while and said, "I will give him and the others another chance…" Damus smiled and left, but entered again and said, "Just because I gone soft doesn't mean I don't know how to kill anymore…" Damus winked and left. Tsuki smiled and left her home to find Arekku and the others sitting around a fire, eating massive amounts of food, laughing, talking. Tsuki wanted this kind of relationship with people and embarrassingly, she joined them and everyone stared. She felt uncomfortable and Arekku broke the ice saying, "Welcome to the New Z-Fighters Tsuki. Would you like something to eat?" Tsuki blushed in happiness and nodded. She knew she had some new friends, but… Where is Sora?


	12. Chapter 12: Hebi's Teacher

**_Chapter 12: Hebi's Teacher_**

Sora was traveling through the forest, looking for something. Sora kept wiping his head of sweat and flew faster. After a long period of flying, he landed on an island where he met a woman who smiled and said, "Sora… I thought Frijj killed you?" Sora shook his head and said, "No ma'am… I survived and help defeat him…" The woman looked at him and said, "You look stronger… But all of us Saiyans do after we almost die…" Sora looked up at her and said, "Ma'am… Why didn't you save me from Frijj?" The woman looked down and then back up at him and said, "Because, I knew you were strong… I did think you would die, but another part of me said you would live…" Sora and she kept quiet for a while and she then spoke out, "Sora… I'm sure you are unaware of this, but my student's son just died… I am here for a reason…"

"What for?" Sora asked.

"I am here to kill Arekku and Leon…" She said.

"Wh- What?!" Sora asked.

"Yes, they are a threat to my student who is soon to be a god… I'm sorry…" The woman said.

"Queen Mizuki! Please don't!" Sora begged while thinking of his best friend Shi.

Queen Mizuki pushed Sora aside and flew off after the power levels. Sora flew ahead of her and said, "No!" Mizuki stopped and said, "After all I've done for you?" Sora teared up and said, "I know you had a son before me… I understand you didn't wanna care for me because we weren't blood related… Did I remind you of your son you couldn't raise? Is that why you gave me to Frijj?" Queen Mizuki nodded and Sora became angry and turned Super Saiyan and struck her across the face. Mizuki wiped her cheek and said, "Don't hate me for your parent's death… I had more important business to do than raise you! You knew very well I wasn't an ordinary Saiyan…" Sora angrily went to strike her again, but this time she caught his fist and bent it back. She kneed him in the gut and Sora slowly fell to the ground.

"Sora before I leave here is something I should tell you… Arekku… He is my son… He was an adult before I ever found you… I couldn't bear to care for a young boy I didn't even know… I couldn't even care for my own son… That is why I gave you to Frijj… I knew he would hurt you and make you stronger…" Mizuki said.

"But… I thought Arekku was… Half human… like Tamai, Damus, and… Leon…" Sora said.

"No, he is very well full Saiyan… His father, Prince Vegeta left to another planet to train… He met me and after he found out who I was, we grew close and trained together… When I gave birth to Arekku… Vegeta wanted to take him back due to his first son leaving them… I let him take him because I knew the Gods of Destruction and Creation wouldn't allow me to keep him… All I knew was that Bulma, Arekku's step-mother divorced Vegeta, but stayed with him and never remarried. I am glad she cared for him as if he were her son…" Mizuki said.

"But… What about his younger sister?" Sora asked as he slowly started to pass out.

"She is daughter of Bulma… They must have had another kid…" Mizuki said.

"Why… Why would you kill your own son…?" Sora asked.

"He is in the way of my student's position to be God of Destruction…" Mizuki said.

"But… He is your son! This student of yours isn't!" Sora yelled.

"He may be my son, but I don't know him… Therefore, I don't love him…" Mizuki said before chopping the side of Sora's neck, knocking him out.

Queen Mizuki flew off and travelled through the air. She wanted Arekku and Leon dead and she had no feelings for them. She could feel the powerful levels of a group of strong warriors together. She floated above and watched from below; trying to feel which one was Arekku. She then spotted him sitting next to Tamai, eating large portions of food. Mizuki looked down and then suddenly, Akuma was behind her. Akuma watched her closely and she slowly turned around saying, "Ah, you must be Akuma… Friend of Arekku and Leon…" Akuma didn't speak and only stared. Queen Mizuki then looked down and back up saying, "I am Queen Mizuki… I am here on personal business… May I go speak to them?" Akuma shook his head and Mizuki in a second shoved her elbow into his face and then pinched the back of his neck and knocked him out.

"Hey Tsuki, so you know the same Trunks that raised Leon?" Arekku asked.

"Yup… He was supposed to… Marry me…" Tsuki said getting sad.

Akuma's body landed in front of everyone and Arekku and Leon were the first to get up and look around. In seconds they saw a glimpse of a woman's body going around, pinching their friends and knocking them out. Then she suddenly appeared in front of Arekku and said, "Wow…" She looked as if she were amazed and then Arekku grabbed her by her throat and said, "Who are you?!" Mizuki smiled and said, "Just like your father…" Mizuki then kicked his gut and Arekku dropped to his knees. Arekku got a good look at her and fell forward into the ground. Mizuki had long black hair; her bangs covered the right side of her eye, exactly like Arekku's hair. She had tan skin and wore Saiyan armor which was black and gold. She walked up to him and said, "Arekku… I am here to kill you…"

"No you want!" Leon said as he charged in.

Mizuki punched her arm to the side and directly clothes-lined Leon, smashing his throat. Leon fell back and gasped for air. Arekku growled and turned into a Super Saiyan Two, skipping Super Saiyan One. He head butted her and she lost her balance; Arekku flew in and rapidly beat her face and spun around and kicked her into the ground where she tumbled across several rock formations. Mizuki felt the power of her son and charged at him. Mizuki and Arekku's fist both met and Arekku overpowered her into the ground. Mizuki was strong, but speed was her gift. She began to teleport all around confusing Arekku then every once in a while fly in and punch him. Arekku caught on to her trick and just tried to locate her, like a moving ball of energy. She flew in and he turned and backhanded her into the ground.

"I am proud to call you my…" Mizuki was saying before she was struck across the face by Leon.

Leon was in his Super Saiyan Two form as well. She looked at the two warriors who were beside each other and ready to battle. She wiped her cheek and said, "Ha, ha, ha… I see why you are earth's heroes… Arekku… I would like to explain my reason for being here…" Arekku growled and said, "I'll give you little time to speak, so hurry it up!" Mizuki lowered her power level and said, "Arekku… I am Queen Mizuki… I am Lord Viper's father's teacher. I am also… The Seventh God of Creation… I don't seek to destroy, but when I have to I must… I was sent here to kill you and Leon… You stand in the way of Lord Hebi… I will make sure you won't do so…"

"Who is this Lord Hebi guy?" Leon asked.

"I don't know, but he sounds like someone I need to kill…" Arekku said.

Mizuki growled and said, "He is by far superior then you!" Arekku chuckled and said, "If he is so superior why do you have to stop me instead of him?" Mizuki charged at him and Leon went ahead and took a knee to the face and was sent flying back. Arekku went after her and he struck forward, but in a split second she appeared above him and elbowed the back of his head into the ground. Arekku got up and Mizuki got on his back and held him by his neck and said, "I am sorry to kill my flesh and blood, but it has to be done!" Arekku looked confused and asked, "What?!" Leon flew in and kicked her in the spine, stunning her. Leon then held his hand out and shot a yellow blast.

"AH!" Mizuki yelled as she flew back.

Leon went to help Arekku, but he looked stunned and Leon shook him asking, "What's wrong? Why aren't you moving?!" Arekku stared at the woman who was getting up and said, "Flesh and blood?" Mizuki heard him and laughed, "Yes, don't I resemble you?" Arekku then realized how she had similar hair and eyes as him. He got up and said, "Are you…" She nodded and said, "Yes, I am your blood mother!" Arekku looked shocked and Leon charged and said, "Sorry Arekku, but she has to die! She is going to kill us!" Arekku frowned in anger and said, "Yes, let's kill her!"

"Final Flash!" Arekku screamed as he fired his attack.

Mizuki charged into the attack and after the attack finished, Mizuki flew out of the smoke and chopped the side of Arekku's neck fracturing it. Arekku felt it and was in pain. Leon went to help him out, but Mizuki twisted her upper body and elbowed him directly in the middle of his face. Mizuki held Arekku up by his hair and said, "You are weak…" Arekku tried to power up, but whenever he did, she chopped his spine. Leon was knocked out and was back in his base form. Arekku grunted and said, "Mizuki… Why… Before I die… I want to know why… Why are Saiyans coming out…? There was no one but the original Z-Fighters and me…" Mizuki smiled and said, "Because… I used my power to separate everyone… Saiyans from other universes, other planets, other places on earth were doing their own thing unannounced. Then after the passing of Goku and Vegeta, I released my lock…"

"Why?!" Arekku asked.

"They were the strongest in the universe… But I didn't think you current Saiyans would be so strong and form a team and defeat everyone!" Mizuki yelled.

"Guess your plan went to hell…" Arekku said. "Why did you want us all not to form a team?"

"I wanted you all to kill each other so I could grant the final standing Saiyan and give him a place as next in line of God of Destruction…" Mizuki said. "But you ruined it all! You and Leon!"

Mizuki charged in and seconds before reaching him, Arekku turned into a Super Saiyan Three and she missed her punch. Arekku grabbed the back of her shoulders and spun her and slammed her into the ground. He then floated up a little bit and yelled, "Super Kamehameha!" He shot one of his strongest blasts and all that was left was a barely breathing Mizuki. She tried to get up, but he slammed his foot onto her back and said, "I'm sorry, even if you're my mother…. Even if you had these Godly duties… You still should have tried… And now… I, Arekku will forever be known as! Arekku The God Slayer!" Mizuki smiled and she brought her hand up to his leg and rubbed it before slowly closing her eyes and dying.

Arekku didn't realize how strong his Super Saiyan Three was and he realized that everyone was awake and watching. He blasted a whole in the ground and buried her. He placed a slab over her grave and used his finger to write his mother's name and when she died. Leon went behind him and said, "I'm sorry…" Arekku just smiled and said, "Hey, I just defeated a god and met my mother! Today was a good day…" Everyone laughed and Sora showed up, he went to tell everyone the news, but Arekku stopped him and said, "Sora… We know…"

Everyone sat in their camp and ate. Tsuki was in her room looking at a bunny Trunks had given her as a gift. Damus walked in and said, "Tsuki, Race wants to talk to you…" Tsuki nodded and got up to meet him. Race was waiting outside and he took Tsuki far off away from everyone else. He took her to the ocean and said, "Tsuki… I think I'm going to leave…" Tsuki looked confused and asked, "Why? Don't you like it here?" Race shook his head and said, "No… Everyone is much stronger than me and I feel useless…" Tsuki laughed and said, "You do realize everyone here has had massive fighting experience right? You're only seventeen and everyone here is in the hundreds… Don't expect to be so strong right away… That is what Trunks told me about being weak"

"Really?" Race asked.

"Yup, it is… It is what he told me before he said he loved me and sent me off here…" Tsuki said.

"He seemed like a nice guy…" Race said.

"He was…" Tsuki said. "He also fathered and trained Leon if you didn't know… And I think everyone here likes Leon… Well maybe not Arekku, but you know…"

"Yeah…" Race said.

Tsuki rubbed his head and said, "So come on, let's go and eat!" Race smiled and both raced back to the camp where they found Arekku and Leon fighting. Leon was a Super Saiyan Four and Arekku was a Super Saiyan Three. Both smashed fists and created a wave so big, it destroyed the camp. Everyone was trying to calm the two, but they did not listen, they continued to rapidly battle and Arekku was having a fighting chance against him. Leon saw how angry he was and knew he had to try harder. Arekku began to form his Ultimate Galick Gun and fired. Leon formed his Burning Attack and fired. Both of their attacks met and the collision was massive. Everyone panicked and didn't know what to do. Tsuki went to Akuma and asked, "What is going on?!" Akuma sighed and said, "Ugh… Leon took a piece of Arekku's food and lied that he didn't take it… Arekku flipped out and now we're here…"

"All of this for a piece of food…?" Tsuki asked.

"They are Saiyans… Food is very important…" Akuma said.

"Wow…" Tsuki said.

"Yeah…" Akuma said.

"Well… This will be a few hours…" Damus said as he cut in.

"Yup…" Akuma said. "Hopefully earth don't get destroyed…"


	13. Chapter 13: More People!

**_Chapter 13: More People?!_**

Arekku was sitting with a bruise on his forehead, sitting on the dark dirt, rubbing his butt. Leon was wiping his hands from the dust and said, "Heh, you need to share…" Arekku growled at him and said, "If I hadn't almost died, you wouldn't be stronger…" Arekku got up and swiped his pants from the dirt and flew off into the distance. Leon went to go after him, but Akuma stopped him and said, "Let him cool off, you know if he was seriously angry you would have lost that battle, Super Saiyan Four or not…" Leon turned and realized the damage done to the camp. He sighed and said, "Should we start rebuilding?" Akuma nodded and everyone pitched in and helped throw giant clumps of rock and gravel off of their huge rock formation.

"Damn, need to rebuild our homes…" Arekku said.

Arekku arrived in the city and looked for the Capsule Corps. building. He had been gone for so long he had almost forgotten where his old company used to be. He closed his eyes and let the energy of others surround him. He felt his sister's and dived in to the front doors. When he entered, Bulla was bending over, cleaning the floor of oil. Arekku walked to her and kicked her butt, knocking her flat on her face. Bulla turned around angrily and yelled, "I'm going to kill!" She stopped and realized it was Arekku. She was shocked and froze in the moment. She tackled him in tears and said, "Arekku, I am sorry… Please… Don't leave me… You're the only family I have left…"

"Bulla… I am not here to stay… I came for your help…" Arekku said. "Besides, doesn't having all this money get you anything you want and any guy you want? You have lots of company don't you?"

"No, actually, after I finally got rid of your… Army thing, I brought Capsule Corps. back to its old self and now we just do science research… And… After I realized how lonely I was, money just wasn't everything…" Bulla said. "I missed you…"

Arekku smiled and rubbed her head and said, "Hey, I promise to stop back every once in a while… But I came here because I need house capsules." Bulla smiled and went in the back room to find what he needed and came back with a whole set of houses; trailers, small homes, big homes, and more. Arekku smiled and hugged her once more and said, "I am sorry for whom I was… I am trying to change with my new friends…" Bulla bursted out laughing and said, "You have friends?!" Arekku gave a serious look and Bulla said, "I mean, hey good for you!" Arekku chuckled and waved goodbye before leaving.

"Hey, it has been a few hours, Arekku isn't here yet! Do you think he left for good?" Tsuki asked.

"I'm here…" Arekku said as he floated above everyone else.

Arekku dropped different capsules and houses of all sorts appeared. One was a huge house to fit four and that covered Damus, Tsuki, Race, and Leon. The next house was a small home of only basic needs such as a kitchen, bathroom, living room, and one bedroom; that was for Akuma. The next home was a little bigger than a shed and only held one bathroom and a bedroom; that was Sora's home. The next two houses were small apartments of the same details of Sora's home and that was for Arekku and Tamai. Everyone smiled and cheered, "Arekku saved the day!" The homes were all domes in different sizes.

"Tenshi, I understand you are a god and all, but we are lost, admit it!" Isamu yelled.

"Just follow the path that leads to greatness…" Tenshi said.

"Greatness? You call the canyons greatness?" Isamu asked angrily.

"You guys quit fighting! I don't care if we are lost! You told me that because I am an alien you would train me!" Melissa yelled.

"Saiyan…" Tenshi said.

"Whatever!" Melissa replied back.

Melissa was a young girl who had blue hair; it was dyed because she had hated her black hair. She has ice-blue eyes, different than the average Saiyan. She wore an outfit of a girl's baseball team and she used her Saiyan power to her advantage, though she didn't know she was a Saiyan until she met Tenshi. Over the time period of the battle with Frijj, she and her new comrades were training and she had mastered the form of a Super Saiyan. Melissa was given a human name due to her adoptive parents being human and not knowing of her race. She was walking through the grassy wastelands and wanted to find peace so she could relax. She was then confronted by a few warriors.

"Melissa, your race is one of the strongest in the universe… Please respect it…" Tenshi said.

"Fine…" Melissa said.

Isamu was another warrior that is part of the trio. He was from a universe where Frijj ruled everything. Isamu was a human, but was found, repaired and cared for by Android 18 and fell for her. Isamu was attacked and badly injured and awoke the next day with everything destroyed and the one he loved dead. Android 18 had made him into an android for it was the only way for him to live from an injury of an unknown cause. Isamu was angry and wanted to find this warrior, but before he could, he was sucked into a dark hole and awoke in a field where his new teacher, Tenshi would train and help him.

"Saiyan or not, I can still beat you up…" Isamu said.

"Why? Because you're a piece of scrap metal?" Melissa said.

"Hey!" Isamu yelled.

"Both of you quit it!" Tenshi said.

"Yes master…" Both warriors said.

Tenshi was a Supreme Kai, born under the golden fruit and to rule the new planet of the Kai's. He was a very good leader and contained an immense amount of power; even the Gods of Destruction and Creation take caution of him. Tenshi was on his planet before being sucked in a black hole, similar to Isamu and arriving in the same universe and same location as Isamu. Tenshi can feel an Androids power level. He tracked down Isamu and when they first met, they battled across the grassy wasteland. Isamu lost terribly and Tenshi knew he couldn't have been the one who sent him to earth. Tenshi decided to train him and find out who is the one who summoned them.

"Wait…" Tenshi said.

"What is it?" Both Isamu and Melissa asked.

Tenshi began to fly and the others followed. When floating from above, he spotted a village of few people camping on a huge rock formation. Tenshi made his way for he can feel a warrior's maximum power without the need of them charging and transforming. He felt three massive powers and made his way to it. The three appeared in the middle of the village and Akuma was the first to greet them. Akuma silently stared and Tenshi spoke aloud, "I am here to kill whoever brought me to this planet…" Akuma growled and said, "You won't be touching anyone here…" Tenshi smirked and said, "Is that so?" Akuma went to strike, but Tenshi swiftly moved to the side and tapped a few points on his neck and knocked him out.

"Akuma!" Race and Tsuki yelled.

Race and Tsuki ran out; Race dropped to his knees and next to Akuma and said, "I'll get Arekku and Leon, they are probably sleeping!" Tenshi appeared before him and said, "No, you won't…" He went to knock out Race, but Tsuki grabbed onto Tenshi's hand and said, "Quit hurting people!" Tenshi flipped her over and onto her back; he then placed his foot on her throat and choked her until she passed out. Race saw this and charged at him. Isamu flew in from the side and kneed the poor Saiyan in the gut and into the ground. Race tried to get up, but Melissa stood over him and said, "You should try talking and less fighting, seems to us you have no skills…"

"Shut… Up!" Race said.

Melissa kicked his neck and knocked him out. Tenshi taught his students well and made them strong without the need of transformation or charging. Tamai exited her home with Arekku and Damus exited his home after he felt the power levels of Race and Tsuki lower. Tamai and Damus charged in and Arekku watched closely. Melissa attacked Tamai and had trouble not knowing Tamai was pretty strong. Damus fought off Isamu. Tamai took a few hits to her face and kick to the stomach and she fell back. Melissa charged in and Arekku flew in and grabbed the back of her shirt and slammed her into the ground, severely hurting Melissa. Isamu noticed this and Damus struck him across the face, knocking him out with a lucky jaw shot. Melissa went to get up, but Arekku kneed her ribs and caused her to tumble far and off the edge of the rock formation.

"You must be Arekku…" Tenshi said.

"I am… Who are you?" Arekku asked.

"Tenshi…" Tenshi said. "You must be the power I felt… Tell me, did you summon me on earth?"

"Summon? I don't know what you are talking about!" Arekku said.

"No need to yell… That was all I came here for…" Tenshi said.

"You hurt my friends and just leave?!" Arekku asked angrily.

"It wasn't my intention until the Majin attacked… I only wanted to find who summoned me and kill them…" Tenshi said.

Arekku grew angry of his excuse and turned Super Saiyan and attacked. Tenshi turned quickly and caught his fist. He twisted him around and kicked him across and through many rock formations in the gizzard wasteland. Arekku flew back, but Tenshi dodged to the side and grabbed his neck and slammed him into the ground. Arekku yelled and charged, turning Super Saiyan Two. Tenshi felt his massive power and Arekku struck him across the face. Tenshi fell back and Arekku fired a Kamehameha into him. When the smoke faded, Tenshi was nowhere to be seen. Arekku turned and Tenshi slapped him, smashing him into the canyons. Leon and Sora arrived holding Arekku. Arekku spit blood and charged, turning Super Saiyan Three, shaking the wasteland.

"Arekku wait!" Leon yelled.

"Who is this guy?" Sora asked.

Arekku flew in and punched forward; Tenshi caught it, but slid back a few feet. Arekku kicked upwards and hit Tenshi directly in the jaw and sent him flying upwards. Arekku used instant transmission and appeared behind him and spun around and kicked him into the ground. Melissa started to get up and watch the fight. She had become terrified as she felt the massive powers colliding. Leon noticed Melissa trying to get up, but he flew to her and held her arms back, restraining her. Arekku took a hard hit the face and said, "Mmm… Please sir, may I have some more?" Tenshi became surprised and Arekku was only faking to be much stronger, but he knew he couldn't last a few more heavy hits.

"Arekku, son of Vegeta… What is your goal in this battle?" Tenshi asked.

"To kill you! No one touches my friends?" Arekku yelled.

"Friends…? The boy I seen grew up who only made friends with the Z-Fighters and later became the enemy of the universe… Now you change your ways once more? Arekku… Friends are people you stay with and protect… You nearly killed Leon many times… You've nearly killed Akuma… You battled all of these so called "friends"…" Tenshi said. "Arekku, if you knew the meaning of a friend, you wouldn't have done these things… Pride is what you Saiyans hold dearest… Because you fail once, doesn't mean you should give up and try something new… It means you keep trying until you succeed it… Which you have not done… Leon killed Frijj… You lost the path of righteousness…"

"How do you know all of this?!" Arekku asked.

"I am Tenshi, ruler of the Kai's… I watched you since the day you were born… I was told there was something special of you… I see why…" Tenshi said.

"Are we going to finish this battle?! I wanna avenge my friend's losses…" Arekku said.

"I do believe these people are your friends… I will let you strike me…" Tenshi said.

Tenshi lowered his level to the point of almost having no power and awaited Arekku's attack. Arekku smirked and descended to base form and said, "No… I wanna fight you in full power… So next time I become stronger, I will be back to beat you…" Tenshi smiled and said, "You do have a kind heart… Stay on this path this time… And I ask of you… Will you help me find the one who summoned me?"

"Is this person strong?" Arekku asked.

"He summoned me out of my own world… I am a god…" Tenshi said.

"I must train more… I accept your request…" Arekku said.

Leon had let go of Melissa and fed her and Isamu a senzu bean. Melissa stared at Leon for she has seen man such as him and she began to feel weird. She pouted and walked away, trying to act as if she didn't notice him feed her. Isamu was up and made his way behind Tenshi. Arekku smiled and said, "Welcome to the Z-Fighters…" Tenshi and the two warriors smiled and said, "We appreciate the welcome to such a strong group…" Sora was in his home ,watching from his window and said to himself, "Why are strong warriors arriving? Mizuki's answer must not have been all truth… There must be more to this!"


	14. Chapter 14: Lord Hebi

**_Chapter 14: Lord Hebi_**

"My… Son… Teacher… Dead… Arekku, you will pay dearly…" Lord Hebi said to himself.

"Hebi, if you can defeat these warriors, Lord Bills will happily let you take his place as God of Destruction… If you fail to do so and survive, he will kill you and your home planet…" Whis said.

"Very well… These puny warriors don't look all that tough… In a few hours, I will be the next God of Destruction…" Hebi said.

Arekku and Leon were sparring above the Gizzard Wasteland and their homes were right below. Race was chatting with Tsuki in her room as usual and Damus was staring into the sky thinking of his next move. Akuma was meditating on a rock formation in the canyons and was powering up and lowering down. Sora was far away in the woods away from camp; Sora was trying to figure out what was going on and why high powered warriors kept showing up and why Saiyans were now starting to come out. Tenshi, Isamu, and Melissa were all training on the grassy wasteland fields far off from the Gizzard Wasteland. The day went on as usual; Sora seemed to be the only one concerned on what was happening.

"Arekku." Leon said as he struck forward.

"What is it?" Arekku said blocking.

"Who is this Hebi guy? Do you think he will show up?" Leon asked.

"Maybe, we did defeat his teacher and his son…" Arekku said.

"Hmm…" Leon thought.

Akuma was feeling the power levels around him and he opened his eyes, looking around for an unknown energy he suddenly felt. Akuma stood up and kept staring into the blue, lightly clouded sky. He could feel the ground trembling very little and he began to float up high to see anything strange happen. Akuma looked around and suddenly a man with humanlike qualities turned to him and stared at Akuma. He had big yellow eyes, green scaly skin, and a dark red snake tongue that stuck out every few seconds. He wore a dark blue Gi and white boots. The snakelike man had no ears and was bald; he wore white cape as well. Akuma's skin melted off as his dark pink, light red skin covered over and became his true form.

"You must be Hebi…" Akuma said.

"Lord Hebi to you…" Lord Hebi said.

"If you are here for revenge, you should know your warriors attacked first…" Akuma said.

"I know… I sent them…" Lord Hebi said.

Akuma felt uneasy and kept his eyes on the big snake-man. Lord Hebi smirked and said, "You feel my energy?" Akuma kept silent and only stared at him. Lord Hebi chuckled and said, "I've watched you and your friends battle Lord Frijj… I will tell you that Lord Frijj is nothing compared to me…" Akuma began to feel intimidated and got in position to fight. Lord Hebi laughed and said, "Foolish… You won't survive…" Lord Hebi in a split second appeared before Akuma and put his arm around his neck and kneed him in the gut. Akuma bent over as Hebi let him go and double axe handled him into the ground. Akuma quickly got up and when turning around, Hebi charged in and brought both fists in. Akuma reacted and both locked fingers together; Hebi pushing him down and Akuma pushing up.

"You are strong for a rebellious Majin…" Hebi said.

"How do you know about me?" Akuma asked.

"When you're about to be a god, you must know who your threats are and their past…" Hebi said.

"I'm a threat?" Akuma said as he smirked.

Hebi flipped over Akuma and threw him over himself and slammed Akuma into the ground. Lord Hebi smirked and said, "Good bye Majin…" He blasted into the ground, leaving nothing but ash. Lord Hebi turned around and Akuma kicked him across the face and sent him flying into rock formations and becoming stuck on the inside of one. Akuma waited for Hebi, but nothing. Akuma began to charge an attack, but Lord Hebi appeared in front of him and brought his hand over Akuma's mouth, shutting him up and forming an attack in the process. Akuma struggled to break free; Lord Hebi smiled and said, "This should shut you up…" Akuma grabbed onto his arm and began to absorb him. Hebi laughed and shot a massive amount of Ki into his absorption and Akuma couldn't handle all the energy at once and cancelled out his technique.

"H- How?!" Akuma asked.

"When two great energies come together, the react like magnets… Same energy won't work together, so they cancel each other out…" Hebi said.

"So you're saying we have the same power level?" Akuma said smirking.

"No, I just haven't gone full power yet…" Hebi said.

Akuma gave a shocked expression and Hebi forced his hand inside of Akuma and blasted him into the ground. Akuma was slowly regenerating, but Hebi began to blast him with a series of Ki Blasts. Akuma was barely alive and Hebi held his arm out to shoot him with one last blast. Akuma smirked and said, "I'll gladly take it…" Hebi charged the blast and before firing, he was kicked across the face and sent into the ground. Hebi looked up and Damus, Race, and Tsuki were standing there. Hebi wiped his lip and said, "Strong kick for a Saiyan…" Damus flew in and Hebi blocked both punches and his kick. Tsuki flew in to attack, but Hebi whipped Damus into her and flew after Race. Race went to punch, but Hebi swiftly did a three-sixty roll over his arm and elbowed his face into the ground.

"Who is this guy?" Race asked.

"I am Lord Hebi…" Hebi said.

Damus flew in angrily and Hebi turned around and grabbed his arm and shoulder and slammed him into the ground, but kept on holding him. Hebi smiled as he flew and dragged Damus' face across the ground. Tsuki went in to save him, but Hebi turned and slammed Damus into her gut and smashed them both into the ground. Race was terrified and Hebi turned to him and said, "Close your eyes…" Race was shaking and knew he could not stand against a man who took out his leader and friend. Hebi brought his hand to his throat and slowly began to crush it. Race choked for air and suddenly, Arekku flew in and punched Hebi straight in the face and sent him flying back. Leon came from behind and grabbed onto his cape and slammed him over himself and into the ground.

"Lord Hebi…" Leon said. "You will not succeed in whatever you had planned…"

"Trust me Saiyan… I will accomplish what I have come for…" Hebi said.

Hebi charged up and flew in after Leon. Leon quickly jumped over him, but Hebi grabbed onto his leg and slammed him into the ground. Arekku flew in and Lord Hebi spun around and punched forward, hitting Arekku in the face and sending him flying across the sky. Hebi turned to Leon and picked him up by his neck and said, "Saiyans… Master Mizuki was the only true Saiyan… You are all but failures…" Leon turned to elbow him, but he caught his arm and bent it around Leon's back. Leon screamed in pain as Hebi bent his arm further and further. Arekku from the sky fired off his Kamehameha and Lord Hebi whipped Leon aside and caught the attack and used it to form his own.

"No way! Impossible!" Arekku yelled.

"Anything is possible…" Hebi said.

Hebi began to form his recreation of the Kamehameha and fired it back. Arekku moved aside and barely missed it. Hebi flew in after him and kneed his stomach and elbowed his face. Arekku bent down after taking a heavy hit and went to strike back, but Hebi punched down on him and sent him into the ground. Arekku was lying down flat on his face and tried to get up. Suddenly, Tamai arrived and said, "Don't touch him!" Hebi looked up and said, "Ah, the female Saiyan…" Tamai charged and turned Super Saiyan. Hebi smiled and said, "The only one with common sense to transform…" Tamai charged in and only a few seconds later, Hebi already had her by her throat and lifted her into the air. He choked her and she gasped and coughed, but no air.

"Foolish move!" Hebi yelled.

Sora arrived, but did not join in on the battle, he watched from aside. Arekku had gotten up and yelled, skipping Super Saiyan One and going into Super Saiyan Two. Arekku charged ahead and landed his fist across Hebi's face and sent him into the ground. Hebi caught himself and flew forward; Arekku flew in after him and both caught each other's fists. Hebi and Arekku looked into each other's eyes and forced power onto each other. Arekku smirked and said, "Soon-to-be god huh? You feel as if you're another basic opponent…" Hebi laughed and said, "The basic opponent who puts your face into the ground?" Arekku growled and kicked his gut and stunned him. Arekku then held one arm out and charged a blue ball and yelled, "Big Bang Attack!" He fired it onto Hebi and when the smoke drifted with the air, Hebi stood unharmed.

"H- How?!" Arekku asked.

Hebi grabbed his throat and slammed him into the ground and opened his mouth and said, "Laser Beam Cannon!" He fired it onto Arekku's face and knocked him out. When Hebi turned around, Tamai, Damus, Race, Tsuki, and Leon were all standing, hurt. Hebi smirked and said, "Shall I destroy this planet now?" Leon charged and turned Super Saiyan Two as well and said, "I understand why Arekku doesn't go full power… He feels as if he is already to strong and underestimates his opponents… He doesn't realize that these new people such as you are much stronger than anyone he has ever faced…" Hebi laughed hardily and said, "Then tell me… Why haven't you gone full power yet?"

"I don't need too!" Leon said as he charged in.

The rest of the Z-Fighters followed after and Hebi rapidly fought all at once, dodging and striking each person one by one. Hebi was laughing evilly as he took each person on and defeated them. Everyone except Leon was down and was bleeding heavily. Hebi charged forward and Leon smashed his fist into his face, causing no damage. Hebi slowly lifted his arm back and quickly smashed his hand forward, hitting Leon directly in the face and sending him into the ground. Sora knew this was the end for everyone and flew in and confronted Hebi. Hebi turned and said, "You were the one who first confronted Mizuki… Who do you think you are?" Sora ignored him and turned Super Saiyan. Hebi went to grab him, but Sora kicked his chest and sent Hebi sliding back a few feet stunned. Sora held his hand forward with his other hand behind it and fired a yellow beam.

"Damn Saiyan…" Lord Hebi said.

"You may be some powerful warrior, but I made a promise to a friend I would help Arekku in his battles and aid him…" Sora said.

"Is that so?" Hebi asked.

Sora fired another beam, but Hebi deflected it and flew in quickly and punched his face downward and kneed his jaw upwards in a pattern motion three times and finished his combo with a straight forward punch to his face and sent him flying back into a rock formation becoming stuck. Sora was hurt severely and tried to move, but Hebi flew in and smashed his knee into Sora's stomach, causing him to spit blood. Hebi held his hand forward and blasted him, leaving Sora half dead with smoke sizzling off of his chest. Hebi turned around to see Arekku standing up, leg bent, hand on his arm, and his eye half opened. Hebi began to walk towards him and Arekku began to walk his way. When Hebi oversized Arekku when standing face to face, Hebi put his foot on Arekku's chest and kicked him over on his back. Hebi held his hand out and said, "You are brave to confront me like this…"

"At least it took a god to defeat the prince of Saiyans…" Arekku said.

"I am not a god yet, but my thanks to your compliment…" Hebi said as he smirked.

"When you return to your masters, let them know I will be back…" Arekku said.

"Highly unlikely…" Hebi said.

Hebi made his hand into a fist and slammed forward to penetrate Arekku's chest. Arekku closed his eyes and after a few seconds had gone by, he saw young Race, chest puffed out and taking the hit head on. Race only slid a few feet back from a hit that should have killed him. Race was bleeding and angrily said, "You… Won't… Hurt… My… Friends… Anymore…" Hebi smirked and struck forward again. Race took the hit to his forehead and pushed it back. Hebi looked surprised and Race began to yell and charge. Suddenly, a blast of energy knocked Hebi back and Race's aura became gold and his hair spiked and golden. Race flew in and punched Hebi rapidly in the face and kicked him across the cheek and sent him flying into the ground tumbling.

"How can a puny Saiyan like you hurt me?" Hebi asked angrily.

"Don't underestimate Saiyans…" Race said.

Hebi smirked and said, "My turn…" Race looked confused and in a split second, he was kicked across the face and was sent flying fifteen feet into the ground. Hebi held his hand out and fired a series of power blasts into the hole Race was in. Arekku charged and angrily yelled, "Race!" Arekku turned into a Super Saiyan Three and flew in at Hebi and strucked him across the face and caused him to bend to his side and Arekku followed up with a soccer kick to the face and sent Hebi flying across the ground. The canyons around began to shake tremble; Arekku flew as fast as he could and grabbed Hebi by his uniform and charged him into the side of a canyon and out of the top. Arekku spun around and whipped Lord Hebi into the ground and yelled, "Final Kamehameha!" He fired the Kamehameha the same way he would fire a Final Flash and the massive power came down onto Lord Hebi and overtook him.

"No! I was so close… To becoming… A god…" Lord Hebi said as he faded with the attack.

Arekku descended back into base form and because of the massive amount of energy he used, he collapsed in the air and fell to the ground. When awakening back at camp, everybody was around him, injured, smiling, and laughing. Leon was the first to come to him and pat his back and say, "Arekku, you saved earth!" Everyone congratulated him and only one thing stuck with Arekku during his praise, where was the other three warriors? Arekku looked and sensed the energies of the new comrades and found them still training on the other side of the canyons. Arekku confronted the Supreme Kai Tenshi and yelled, "Where were you guys when we needed you?!" Tenshi only smiled and said, "You didn't need us…" Arekku growled and said, "Everyone almost died!" Tenshi smiled once more and said, "Arekku, we believed in you… We knew you would save earth…" Arekku lost his anger and said, "O- Oh…"

"Arekku, we believed in you because you dedicated your life to protect earth and the people on it… Though you have walked the wrong path, we knew you would not break that promise…" Tenshi said.

"What is with you Kai's always watching certain people? What is special about me?" Arekku asked.

"More than you think…" Tenshi responded.

Leon and the others smiled and said, "Arekku, we believed in you too…" Arekku turned to Leon and said, "Why didn't you go Super Saiyan Four?!" Leon laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head saying, "I guess some of your pride wiped off on me?" Everyone laughed and Arekku hit his head yelling, "Don't let it get to you! You could have died like me!" Leon rubbed his head and said, "You didn't have to hit me…" Arekku hit him again and said, "I will if I have too!" Leon hit his head back and yelled, "I said don't hit me!" Arekku turned Super Saiyan and pushed his head against his and said, "I will if I want too!" Leon turned Super Saiyan as well and pushed right back saying, "Then I will hit you too!" Both strong warriors began to hit each other back and forth on the head and angrily yell at each other.

"Eternal Dragon Shenron… Gather the dragon balls and put them in one area near the Z-Fighters… I want you to challenge the warriors… Arekku specifically…" Lord Bills said.

"As you wish Master Bills… Anything else?" Shenron replied.

"If you can, kill Arekku…" Bills said.


	15. Chapter 15: Worst Wish

**_Chapter 15: The Worst Wish…_**

Isamu was walking inside the canyon with Melissa and they were looking for a new spot to train. They came across a huge river flowing and when they walked alongside of it, they saw seven shiny glowing orbs. Isamu stuck his hand into the water and retrieved all of the orange balls and sat them down. Melissa looked amazed for she liked the way they looked. Tenshi showed up behind them and said, "Those are the dragon balls… They will grant you any wish under the Eternal Dragon Shenron's power." Isamu looked excited for he wanted to be human again since he was an android. Melissa wanted to meet her father and see who he was. Tenshi then put them in a sack he appeared and said, "We can't wish it here… The others will see and became angry and attack… We should tell them of this…"

"But my wish!" Both Melissa and Isamu said.

"Don't worry, the dragon grants two wishes now…" Tenshi said smiling.

Both warriors smiled at each other and followed Isamu to the camp up above. When arriving, Arekku was lying on the ground staring into the sky. Tenshi became confused and asked, "What are you doing?" Arekku sighed and said, "I want to be stronger… I feel so outclassed…" Tenshi smiled and said, "Well, you did defeat Lord Hebi… He was close to a god…" Arekku frowned and said, "Yes, but if Leon had transformed into his Super Saiyan Four form, he would have easily beaten everyone we fought so far… I had some trouble…" Tenshi then dropped the dragon balls before him and said, "You may make one wish… But my students will share the other wish…"

"What?!" Melissa and Isamu asked in disappointment.

"Don't let greed take over…" Tenshi said.

"Fine…" Both warriors said.

Arekku looked shocked and asked, "Where did you get these?!" Isamu cut in and said, "They were all gathered in a river…" Arekku looked confused, but wanted his wish. Tenshi sorted the balls and called upon the mighty Shenron. The dragon balls glowed and floated; Shenron appeared and in his might voice, he said, "State your wish…" Isamu and Melissa wanted to go first and they said, "We want to be able to increase our power level much faster when training!" Shenron spoke loudly and said, "Your power will increase in training by ten times…" Both Melissa and Isamu cheered and Tenshi smiled. Arekku stepped up and said, "Mighty Shenron… I wish to…" Shenron cut off Arekku.

"Arekku… You seem to be full of power… I give you this option… Wish me to be in my battling form… I will challenge you and if you defeat me, you and only you will get unlimited wishes, even against my power…" Shenron stated.

"If I lose?" Arekku asked.

"You and your friends will die…" Shenron said.

"Does this include earth?" Arekku asked.

"No, only you and your friends…" Shenron said.

At this point, everyone was outside look at Arekku as if he were a fool. Arekku smirked with a prideful look and said, "I accept your offer…" Shenron then said, "Wish away…" Arekku then stated, "Shenron, I wish for you to be in your battling form and face me!" Shenron in a deep voice said, "Your wish has been granted…" The dragon balls all casted off in different parts of the world and suddenly, Shenron glowed in a bright white and flashed in the sky. The sky turned black and lightning struck and thunder roared. Everyone looked fearful and was yelling at Arekku on how terrible his wish was. Shenron shrunk, but he was as big as Broly and then a final flash blinded everyone. Shenron looked exactly the same, but he had a humanoid body. He contained huge black spikes on his back and elbows. He had his dragon head and scaly skin. He was powerful, he was not holding back.

"Wh-What! He… He is so strong!" Arekku yelled.

"What have you done?!" Leon yelled.

Shenron touched the ground gently and walked to Arekku and said, "Arekku… This will be the worst mistake you ever made…" Arekku charged and skipped into Super Saiyan Three. Leon turned into Super Saiyan Four, Sora, Tamai, Race, and Damus all turned Super Saiyan One. Tenshi became worried and flew back into the far off distance where no one could see him, but he could see them. Arekku then looked back at his friends and said, "Back off… He is mine…" Everyone stayed in there form and backed off, Arekku then got into fighting position and everyone prepared to see the power of Shenron. Arekku charged forward and yelled. He brought his fists back and struck forward; Arekku's fists stopped, inches away from Shenron's body and parried off of him. Shenron's power was so great, Arekku couldn't touch him.

"You see my power?" Shenron asked.

"I only see a cocky dragon…" Arekku said.

Shenron looked confused and Arekku caught him by surprise and punched his face, causing Shenron to stumble back. Arekku then flew in again and kicked to the left, hitting Shenron on the side of his head and knocking him into the ground. Shenron got up and said, "It was very unkind of you to catch me off guard…" Arekku smirked and said, "I thought you were powerful?" Shenron in a split second appeared before Arekku and rapidly beat him across the ground and kicked him into the air. Arekku caught himself and Shenron appeared behind him and when Arekku turned around, Shenron punched him across the face and sent him flying into the ground. Arekku tried to get up, but Shenron landed on his back and crushed his spine inwards.

"AH!" Arekku yelled.

"This is real power…" Shenron said.

"Arekku!" Tamai yelled as she flew to him.

Shenron turned and attempted to backhand her. Tamai ducked and kicked her leg straight upwards, hitting Shenron in the jaw, but not moving. Shenron grabbed her by the back of her neck and whipped her back and she crashed and tumbled across the ground. Shenron stepped off of Arekku and lifted him by his shirt and whipped him across the Gizzard Wasteland. Shenron was appearing everywhere, knocking him around like a pinball. Arekku would crash land across the red sand and Sharon was always there to pick him up and throw him. Arekku was in the air and yelled, "FINAL FLASH!" He shot it a split second after using Instant Transmission and appearing behind Shenron and firing it with all of his energy. The smoke drifted off and Shenron stood unharmed. Arekku looked shocked and Shenron slowly turned around and chopped the side of his neck, breaking it. Arekku collapsed to the ground and fell face first.

"Arekku!" Leon and Damus yelled.

Sora didn't bother waiting anymore; he flew as fast as he could and punched Shenron. Shenron grabbed his throat and lifted him up. Leon flew in and Damus as well. Both warriors tried to attack while he was holding Sora, but failed. He quickly turned and whipped Sora into Damus and turned again and grabbed Leon by his throat and shoved him into the ground, dropping to one knee. Leon laid flat on his back, gasping for air. Shenron smiled and said, "Even though you achieved a level higher than Arekku, you are still weaker than him…" Leon grew angry and charged. Shenron only squeezed tighter and seconds before snapping his neck, Damus flew in and kicked the back of Shenron's head. Sora then flew in the front of him and kicked Shenron's face upwards. Shenron flew back and Damus put him in a full-nelson. Sora charged his strongest attack and fired. Shenron used his power and turned around; Damus was struck by the attack and fell forward.

"Foolish…" Shenron said.

Shenron flew in and kneed Sora in the gut and punched his face into the ground. Sora tried to stand, but Shenron placed his foot on his chest and said, "You are all foolish…" Sora looked to his side and looked at Arekku who was knocked out and hurt severely. He turned to Leon who was slowly trying to catch his breath. He looked at Damus who was trying to get on his knees. Sora grew angry and screamed at the top of his lungs and turned into a Super Saiyan Two. He grabbed Shenron's foot and slowly pushed it up, but Shenron overpowered him and shoved harder. Tsuki and Race flew in and both grabbed Shenron's arms and tackled him into the ground. Sora go up and flew into the air where he formed once again his strongest attack and fired down. Tsuki and Race both separated away and the attack directly hit Shenron.

"Did… I get him?" Sora asked.

Shenron was no longer there and Sora began to smile. Tsuki and Race gave a look of fear and when Sora turned around, Shenron swung his arm back and casted as hard as he could forward. Sora's life flashed before his eyes and his memories came back. When Sora opened his eyes; in a slow motion state, he saw Damus, in front of him. Damus slowly turned as his head slowly decapitated from his body and when time sped up, Damus hit the ground, dead. Sora's pupils went small and into shock. Leon saw this and yelled, "DAMUS!" Leon with all of his power flew up and struck Shenron repeatedly and punched him into the ground. Shenron got up and Leon was already there to grab onto him and drag his body across the hard, cold red sand. Shenron quickly turned when Leon went to re-grip and grabbed his throat and pulled him in and said, "You can join your brother now…"

"No!" Melissa yelled.

She jumped across the air and grabbed onto Leon and tumbled with him across the ground. Shenron stood up and said, "A woman saving a man's life… How pathetic…" Isamu kneed Shenron's spine and placed his hand on his upper back and used a special Shin-Jin technique and shot a dark blue ball into his back, but didn't explode nor disappear. It shot Shenron into the ground and held him down while absorbing his Ki. Leon looked over at Melissa who was lying on his chest and holding onto him. He blushed and said, "Could… Could you please get off…?" She blushed and got off and angrily said, "You could have said thank you…" Leon grabbed her hand and then let go; Leon flew off to Arekku and who was now awake, but could not move. Arekku was taking short breathes and was coughing painfully. Leon grabbed the last senzu bean in his pocket and handed it to Arekku.

"Keep… It… For… Yourself…" Arekku said hardly able to speak.

"No!" Leon said as he made Arekku force swallow the bean.

Arekku stood up and felt majorly overpowered. Leon felt his energy as he stood and said, "I think we may be able to beat him…" Arekku shook his head and said, "No… He has the power as if he were a Super Saiyan Eight… We stand no chance, even if we all stood against him." Arekku looked up and spotted Akuma who was in his True Form, observing the fight. Arekku stood ahead and Leon to his right. Sora stood on his left and Tsuki and Race in the middle. Akuma floated down and landed behind Leon. Isamu and Melissa stood on his left and right. Tamai who was still injured walked next to Arekku and held onto him. They all charged and said, "We… Won't… Lose to you!" Shenron charged his Ki into the sphere and shattered it. He stood up and said, "You all… Nothing but greedy warriors only looking for power… I know why I was ordered to kill you…"

"Someone ordered you to kill us?" Tamai asked.

"Lord Bills…" Shenron said.

"The God of Destruction?!" Arekku asked.

"Yes… He feels threatened you may achieve a level far behind a normal Saiyan… He believes you will accomplish the very level your father and Son Goku did…" Shenron said.

"The… Super Saiyan…" Arekku said, but was cut off.

"Yes…" Shenron said.

Arekku smirked and said, "I'm glad a god feels threatened by me…" Arekku then charged in along with his friends and attacked at once. Shenron grabbed Arekku by his arm and threw him behind. He spun and grabbed Leon's arm and elbowed it in, breaking it. He turned and kneed Akuma in the gut and elbowed Tamai in the face. He spun around and elbowed Sora in the chest and reached out onto Tsuki's face and crushed it in. Melissa, Isamu, and Race were all that was left from the charge and went in together. Race was in tears because he lost a good friend who was like a father to him. Shenron kicked forward, stunning Race and spun around and kicked to the side, smashing Melissa's face in. Isamu struck forward and Shenron caught his fist and with all of his might he pulled back and ripped off his hand. Everyone was down and was foolish to attack without plan. Arekku stood up and charged right back and Shenron turned and caught his fists. Arekku used all of his power and caused Shenron to slide across the ground.

"H- How?!" Shenron asked.

Leon used his other arm and smashed the side of Shenron's face in. Shenron fell back and was stunned. When he looked up, everyone was floating above him and Arekku flew backwards and everyone yelled their strongest attacks and combined them as they all went down and struck Shenron. When everyone went back into their normal forms, the floated down and fell on their butts. Arekku laid back and said, "Never… Will I… Use such… Power on… An unworthy opponent…" When the smoke faded, Tamai looked ahead and saw Shenron getting up and she yelled, "He is still alive!" Everyone looked and in a split second, Shenron appeared in the middle of the group and in a pattern motion, he spun around and did different turns, chopping their necks and stunning each person into the ground. Shenron stood in the middle of a half dead group and Arekku was barely up.

"I'll admit you are strong… But, because I am generous… I will give you five days to recover… I will be waiting one mile away from your homes… When the days are gone, I will return and this time, I will finish the job…"

"Heh… Heh…" Arekku chuckled to himself before he fully fell back and closed his eyes.

Two days have passed and everyone was still worn out because of no more senzu beans. Arekku was the only one who had a plan, but was hesitant to go along with it. Leon knew he had something, but wasn't speaking. Leon angrily gripped his shirt and said, "I know you have a plan! Now tell us!" Arekku shoved him off and said, "No! It is foolish!" Leon stared at him and said, "It is better than nothing…" Arekku sighed and said, "I have these earrings that Goku gave me… I put one on and you put the other on and we fuse into one being with both of our maximum power combined…" Leon excitingly said, "This is by far much stronger than the fusion dance! We can for sure beat Shenron!" Arekku grabbed him by his shirt this time and said, "Yes, but this is permanent… Once we fuse, we are one and can't go back…"

"Oh…" Leon said.

"Yes… That is why I didn't mention it…" Arekku said.

"If it is to save our lives and our friends, we should do it… Besides, if we beat him, we get unlimited wishes and can wish for our normal selves back!" Leon said.

"Good idea!" Arekku said.

"Are you sure you are up for this?" Akuma asked as he landed next to them.

Arekku thought for a bit and said, "Hey, if we win, we can go back to ourselves. If he wins, we will go to the line of judgment as our own body again…." Akuma stared at him and said, "Defeat Shenron…" Akuma flew up and left. Arekku and Leon both were now a little hesitant, but Leon put the earring on and said, "Ready…" Tamai looked at him and said, "Arekku, if you don't come back to normal… I… I…" Arekku pulled her in and kissed her and said, "I love you…" Arekku smiled and put the earring on. Both Leon and Arekku flew into each other and in a flash of white, they were one. The mighty warrior stood before everyone and said, "I am Arekkus!" Arekkus had the looks of Arekku, opposite of the fusion dance where Celkku had the looks of Leon or his real name, Cellkus. Tamai looked at him and asked, "Arekku?" Arekkus responded and said, "He is no longer here…" Shenron looked up to the campsite and felt the massive power that suddenly came out of nowhere.

"Hmm…" Shenron thought to himself.

"Arekkus…" Akuma said.

"Yes?" Arekkus responded.

"You look strange considering Arekku doesn't wear armor anymore…"

Arekkus was shirtless and had on the traditional Saiyan armor with shoulder pads and wore dark blue Gi pants that Leon had. He had Saiyan boots and surprisingly, he had a tail that suddenly came from nowhere. Arekkus looked over to where he felt Shenron and pointed his finger to him and said, "Shenron, I will defeat you and save my friends!" Shenron took note.


	16. Chapter 16: Shenron's Real Battle

**_Chapter 16: Shenron's Real Battle_**

"Shenron… Kill them!" Bills yelled through telepathy. "They are close to your power level!"

"Yes Lord…" Shenron said.

Shenron walked across the long canyon and stared down Arekkus. Tamai looked over and said, "Arekkus! He is coming!" Arekkus looked around and spotted Shenron walking closer. Arekkus charged up and began to walk to him as well. Everyone began to take caution and took a few steps back. Arekkus was now face to face with Shenron; Arekkus smirked and said, "Do you feel intimidated yet?" Shenron smirked and said, "No…" Arekkus looked away for a second and then swung his arm up, hitting Shenron under his chin and sent him flying back into the ground. Shenron got up and charged at him; Arekkus jumped and kicked forward, hitting Shenron in the face and once more sending him tumbling back.

"How are you suddenly strong?" Shenron asked. "You only fused!"

"You have never met me nor have we ever fought… I am Arekkus, the man who will destroy you!" Arekkus yelled as he pointed at him.

Arekkus flew in and both gripped each other's hands and pushed. Shenron threw Arekkus over him and when he tumbled, Shenron flew to him and kneed his gut in. Arekkus grunted and caught his ground as he slid across the dirt. The sky was bright blue and was slowly turning black; the ground was shaking a little bit and Shenron was becoming worried. Arekkus charged and yelled as he flew in at him. Shenron went to punch him, but Arekkus swiftly dodged it and punched Shenron. Both warriors went sliding for Arekkus used all his force and Shenron was directly hit by his attack. Both landed next to each other and layed down for a few seconds; Shenron swung his arm over and almost smashed Arekkus in.

"You think you can beat me?!" Shenron asked angrily.

Arekkus got up and Shenron charged him down. Arekkus grabbed onto his huge shoulders and pushed back and Shenron used his force and went down into the ground. Arekkus held his hand over him and yelled, "Big Bang Burning Attack!" He fired off a blast that started out blue and ended red. Smoke covered the area and everyone tried looking and feeling the energies of the two warriors. Akuma could feel both energies, but they were low at moment. When the smoke faded, Shenron was lying down on his back, choking Arekkus above him. Arekkus struggled to break free, but Shenron had a tight grip. Arekkus tried striking, but Shenron's arm was too long.

"Arekkus you can do it!" Tamai yelled.

"Defeat him! Avenge Damus!" Sora yelled.

"Kill him!" Tsuki and Race yelled.

"Arekku… Leon… Show him fear…" Akuma said.

"Arekkus, beat him!" Melissa and Isamu yelled.

Arekkus looked into Shenron's eyes and screamed at the top of his lungs. He charged and broke free from Shenron's grasp. A blast of gold aura surrounded Arekkus and when Shenron looked at him, he had spiky blonde hair and more muscle. Shenron has not felt such energy since the time of Goku and Vegeta. Arekkus grinned, and then he charged in and rapidly beat Shenron and kicked him across the face, sending him flying across sand. Shenron caught himself, but Arekkus was already in his face and kicked him into the sand again. Shenron tried to get up, but Arekkus overpowered him in speed. Shenron closed his eyes and punched forward; luckily, he got Arekkus directly in the throat and he fell back. Shenron walked over him and picked him up by his shirt and said, "Arekkus… You will die like your friend…"

"No, I won't!" Arekkus screamed as he charged.

Another powerful blast of energy shattered the air and caused Shenron to lose grip of him. Shenron looked ahead and lightning struck behind Arekkus and the dark clouds floated above him. Shenron felt his power rise tremendously and became worried and said, "No way… He is… Equal to me…" Arekkus charged in and to Shenron's surprise, he struck him so hard, he cracked Shenron's skull. Shenron hit the ground again and slid across the hard dirt and became bruised. Shenron attempted to get up, but Arekkus was already there to strike him into the ground again. Everyone cheered and became very happy. Arekkus then held both hands back and charged a ball and yelled, "Super Kamehameha!" He used all his power into the blast. Arekkus used so much power he fell back on his butt and almost fainted.

"You think that will stop me?" Shenron said.

"You're still alive?" Arekkus asked.

"It will take more than that to defeat me!" Shenron yelled.

"Very well…." Arekkus said. "I think it is time for you to witness true power!"

Arekkus charged and his hair started to lengthen. His aura grew brighter and his muscles grew much bigger. He had become Super Saiyan Three and overpowered Shenron in power and speed. Shenron became frightened and yelled, "How is this possible?!" Arekkus flew in and rapidly beat him. Arekkus started to slowly black out, but all he needed was a few more minutes. He started to use all of his power and Shenron was nearly defeated. Shenron was now lying on his back and Arekkus stood over him and said, "This… Is… Your… E… End…" Arekkus blacked out and fell back. Shenron used this advantage and flew in the air and yelled, "Dragon's Tongue!" He fired a yellow beam and it directly hit Arekkus.

"AHHH!" Arekkus yelled in pain.

"NO!" Everyone yelled in fear.

The power of Shenron's ultimate attack was so massive, it left a crater on the earth and it separated Arekkus back into Arekku and Leon. Shenron landed between the two and said, "I'll admit… You were very strong… But now it is your end…" Arekku and Leon both looked up and said, "Well… Guess this is… Our end…" Shenron smirked and said, "Yes, it is…" He was forming a blast in his mouth and before he fired, Isamu flew in and kicked Shenron back. Melissa flew in and grabbed Leon. Tamai flew in and grabbed Arekku. Akuma, Race, Sora, and Tsuki flew in to aid Isamu. Isamu was rapidly punching Shenron and was actually damaging him. Shenron grew angry and in a berserk rage, he yelled and a blast surrounded him, damaging everyone nearby fighting. Isamu was lying in front of him and Shenron picked him up but his neck.

"We heard great things about you… And for you to do this…" Isamu said.

"Don't believe everything you hear…" Shenron said.

Melissa looked back and saw Shenron choking Isamu. Shenron smirked and said, "I wonder if androids get sent to heaven or hell… Or neither…" Melissa teared up and yelled, "Isamu!" Isamu heard her voice seconds before Shenron crushed his throat and snapped his neck. Shenron dropped Isamu on the ground and he lay lifelessly on the ground, dead… Melissa screamed in rage and turned Super Saiyan. She charged in with all her speed and with one punch, she struck Shenron across the face and sent him flying across the air. Melissa was filled with rage as she witnessed her best friend murdered right before her eyes. Melissa flew up and shot down a blast Tenshi taught her. When the smoke cleared up, Shenron flew at her and grabbed her skull and crushed it. She screamed in pain; Shenron whipped her into the ground where everyone laid injured severely.

"You are all foolish!" Shenron yelled.

"Shenron… Finish them…" Lord Bills said.

Shenron opened his mouth and charged a beam and said, "Die!" He fired away and a massive explosion destroyed much of earth. When Shenron looked down, Arekku was standing below him and absorbed the blast. Shenron looked surprised and said, "How did you do that?" Arekku stood limped and bloodied. Arekku was barely breathing and he said, "Do you want… A real… Challenge…?" Shenron didn't know what he was going to be up against, but he smiled and said, "Sure…" Arekku smiled and said, "Give me five minutes…" Shenron floated back and said, "Take your time…" Lord Bills became furious and yelled, "Shenron, kill him!" Shenron responded back to him through telepathy, "No… I could handle him in his fusion form, there is nothing stronger than that… They have no more power and you know it…"

"Akuma… You absorbed your master right?" Arekku asked.

"Yes…?" Akuma responded.

"You have his power than right…" Arekku asked.

"Yes…?" Akuma responded.

"Make me… Majin…" Arekku said.

"What?!" Akuma asked.

Arekku angrily grabbed Akuma by his shirt and said, "Make me into a Majin… It is the only way to beat him…" Akuma thought for a while and then decided; Arekku looked back at him and said, "We have a few minutes… You better make a wise decision…" Akuma nodded and said, "Fine… But not only will this bring out your true power, but it will make you into your true self… Let us hope the stories about who you used to be are true…" Akuma brought both of his hands around Arekku and casted a powerful spell. Arekku fell to his knees and screamed; Arekku felt his power being awakened and his screamed into the air as he became a Super Saiyan Two and a black "M" appeared on his forehead.

"Whoa!" Everyone said.

Arekku had very dark lining around his eyes and his power was unbelievable. Shenron felt this power and realized this was much stronger than his fusion form. Shenron flew in at him and Arekku slowly turned and chopped Shenron's face aside and into the ground. Shenron looked at him in shock and said, "No way…" Arekku grabbed him by his throat and dragged him across the ground and slammed him through several rock formations. Shenron was on the ground hurt and Arekku flew in and smashed his knee into his gut. Shenron looked as if he was already dead, but Arekku flew up higher and held his hand out and said, "Big Bang Attack!" He fired the massive, overpowered blast and finished off Shenron. Bills on his throne next to Whis began to scream in anger and blew up many planets around him.

"We… We will go down there and finish them off!" Bills yelled.

"No… There is one more warrior… One who will for sure not take chances…" Whis said.

"Who?!" Bills asked.

"The first God of Destruction…" Whis said as he smiled.

"Good idea…" Bills said. "Contact him…"


	17. Chapter 17: Time Flies

**_Chapter 17: Time Flies…_**

Fighting is all these warriors have been doing, no time to get to know each other. After the defeat of Shenron, they have had a long break and everyone settled down. Now they live upon the small village they have made of what started as a few people to much more. Arekku leads the new Z-Fighters and he has made personal relationships with each person; along with everyone else who has their own personal relationship as well. Back on the campsite on the huge rock formation in the Gizzard Wasteland, everyone is doing their own things; training, sleeping, talking, eating, and much more. Arekkus was usually training during the day and whenever he had a break, he was always with Tamai in his home.

"Akuma…" Leon said.

"What is it?" Akuma responded.

Over the long time period, Akuma's voice has matured and sounds very deep. Leon is big and muscular, but his voice says otherwise. Leon smiled at the Majin and said, "Now that Shenron is dead, what happens now?" Akuma thought for a while and said, "Dende's last surviving son will more than likely create a new set of dragon balls and a new dragon." Leon once more smiled and said, "Sounds good…" Akuma nodded his head and flew away. Leon was alone in the camp and everyone else was somewhere training or resting. He decided to visit his friend Arekku who he hasn't had a real conversation with in almost a year. Leon knocked on his door and when entering, he found Tamai holding on to him smiling and blushing. Arekku was smiling as well, which was a very, very rare thing to see. Leon chuckled and Arekku noticed him and yelled, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"S- Sorry!" Leon said as he left.

Arekku saw Leon as one of his closest friends, even though Leon betrayed him quite a few times. They both were similar in ways only they could understand. Akuma was another good friend of Arekku's, but not as close as Leon. The day Frijj killed Rozu, it crushed Arekku on the inside. Though Arekku liked her, he wasn't in love; Tamai was the one he had fell for and was the one he planned on creating little Saiyans with. Leon has also developed a relationship with Melissa. Leon wasn't sure about her when they first met considering she was close with Isamu and he had thought they were together, but they were only friends. Now after the defeat of Shenron, he had ended up with her now; Melissa was always training with Tenshi, so Leon see's her only at night.

"Hey, Tsuki…" Race said.

"Yeah?" Tsuki responded to him while she was playing with her rabbit Trunks gave her.

"Do you think what Damus did was good?" Race asked.

"Yes, he sacrificed his life to save another…" Tsuki said. "How could you ask that?!"

"I'm sorry…" Race said.

Since the death of Damus, Race has not matured mentally for he saw him as a father figure considering he was sent into another universe. Race was an unusual Saiyan for not being high prided and feeling sympathy and fear. Tsuki was always angry and never talked to anyone besides Race and occasionally Arekku when needed. Sora was always training by himself and when someone tried to join, he would fight rather than spar. He only respected Arekku and that was how his mind was set. Everyone saw each other as friend in their own strange way, but Arekku's feeling towards them were much different. Arekku matured the most out of everyone. Arekku started his life as a great warrior who let his enemies live and offered a second chance. Arekku was kind and pure hearted.

"I failed my father… Goku… The Z-Fighters…" Arekku said to himself as he died.

Arekku always held onto the past, the day he died. That was the day his life changed forever, the first time he felt like a true Saiyan warrior. Arekku's pure heart turned black and his mind only thought cruel. He wanted death and revenge, but in the end, it was all for nothing. Arekku met Leon, who started out as an enemy, then rival, then friend. Arekku met people he had once known and people he has heard of. Arekku's heart was slowly turning back to its once pure self. After turning Majin, his true self was revealed and he had become the Arekku his family and old friends had once known. Though he talks evilly and acts it, deep down he knows he would never kill his friends, not anymore.

"Tamai…." Arekku said.

"Yes Arekku…?" Tamai asked with a soft voice and kind eyes.

"I was thinking… We have known each other for years and here we are now… After everything has calmed down… Would you marry me?" Arekku asked.

Tamai blushed a deep red and her eyes filled with tears of joy. She hugged him and said yes. Arekku could feel the warmth of her heart and he hugged her back. Akuma who had been eavesdropping from a mile away heard the whole conversation and smiled and said, "Arekku… Savior of Earth… Destroyer of Planets… Fell in love…" Arekku and Tamai kept this a secret for now until they know everything has calmed down. Tenshi was always silent and only spoke to Melissa and sometimes Arekku when they had to discuss something important. Tenshi offered to train Arekku, but with his Saiyan pride, he rejected and wanted to train himself so he could accomplish things without the help of others.

"No…" Arekku said.

"If another threat appears, you won't be strong enough… I promise that…" Tenshi said.

"Then I guess I'll have to train harder huh?" Arekku asked.

"No, I must train you!" Tenshi demanded.

"No, you train Melissa and make her strong… I don't need your help…" Arekku said.

Arekku wasn't much for having the help of others, but even though he has become kind again, he refused the help of others and would rather die than lose or have help of another. Leon doesn't have much pride, but he has a short temper which will set off if the wrong thing is said or done. Everyone has changed and in this new time, things will happen. New villains, levels, forms, and more. The time had gone so fast and in this time they all have changed greatly, whether it was bad or good.

"You located him?" Bills asked.

"Yes… He will arrive here shortly…" Whis said.

"Good…" Bills said.

They waited for two hours before the First God of Destruction arrived and stood before Bills. Whis greeted and led him in to the palace of Bills. The God stood before Lord Bills and said, "I traveled a long distance to come here… This better be good…" Bills smirked and said, "There is a threat here that I need you to take care of…" The God growled and said, "Why don't you or your people take care of this threat?" Bills gave a little laugh and said, "My men died and I'm not sending Whis… Now for myself, I am far too strong and need someone like you to destroy this threat…" The God powered up and yelled, "You dare defy the First God of Destruction?! Lord Donatsu?!" Bills laid back in his chair and brought his hand to his jaw and said, "Yes… Now do as I say or Whis here will kill you where you stand…"

"You can't do this!" Donatsu yelled.

"I can… So, do you accept?" Bills asked.

"Very well…" Donatsu replied.

Donatsu looked like a Super Saiyan Four, but with light brown hair and his contained many golden jewelry on him such as necklaces, rings, earrings, piercings, and a tattered skirt with golden and scarlet designs. He wore a belt with a rainbow design and looked to have some red and black sprinkles of some sort on it. He may have been the first God of Destruction and one of the strongest of the twelve, but Bills overpowered him, as well as Whis. Donatsu was not a Saiyan nor was he of a monkey's race. He did have four tails of which looked like a monkey, but was not related to it. Donatsu had a few hours before arriving to the planet earth. Donatsu was known for planning ahead and for coming up with strategies before he even fought that would actually work on his opponents.

"Heh… These warriors make Bills frightened? I'll show them…" Donatsu said.

Back on earth, Arekku was chatting about the future of him and his soon to be wife. Leon was blasting mountains off in the distance and Akuma was meditating. Sora was splitting the ocean in two and holding it. Melissa was learning new techniques and a new special form. Tenshi was the same as always and enjoyed his time with his student. Tsuki and Race were training so they could one day surpass their former leader and show them what great warriors they can be. Arekkus stopped in the midst of his conversation with Tamai and said, "Do you feel that?" Arekku rushed outside and everyone else was already there. They looked into what was now a dark sky and out of that sky, came crashing down in the middle of their camp. The sky cleared up and out of the dust, appeared a blue man with white hair, Whis… He smiled and said, "Hello, I am Whis. I am here to let you know that the Seventh God of Destruction Bills has ordered the First God of Destruction Donatsu to come here and kill you and your planet.

"What?!" Everyone asked.

"Yup, and he will be here within a few hours…" Whis said.

"Wait!" Arekku yelled. "How strong is this Donatsu guy?"

Whis gave a light chuckle and said, "You need to be a god or have superior power of one… If you don't, you will die…"

"I will not participate in this battle…" Tenshi said. "This is for you to take care of…"

"Damn Tenshi!" Arekku angrily yelled. "Whis… Can you tell me how I can obtain such power?"

Whis smiled and said, "Back when your father and Son Goku were fighting Bills and Frieza… They were super Saiyan Gods… I'm sure you know of this, but you need Six Saiyans to transfer energy in you…" Arekku looked astonished and said, "Leon, Sora, Race, Tamai, and Melissa! I am the sixth! Does that mean I can do this and defeat this god?" Whis smiled and said, "Guess you will have to find out…" Whis tapped the ground with his staff and exited the area and back to his home. Leon walked to Arekku and said, "Why do you think he came here to tell us that?" Arekku smiled and said, "I think he was hinting that I could be the next God of Destruction…" Leon laughed and said, "You?" Arekku growled at him and said, "Whats so funny?"

"Stop fighting!" Tamai said. "We should try this…"

"I agree…" Akuma said. "If you can make him into this god being… We might have a chance at defeating this God of Destruction…"

"Agreed…" Everyone else said as they jumped in except Leon.

Leon became angry and said, "Why Arekku? What is so important about him that he has to be the answer for everything? I surpassed him! I should be made into this god!" Arekku punched Leon in the face, knocking him into the ground and yelled, "What makes you so special because you surpassed me? I believe I heard Shenron yell that even though you achieved a new form, you are still nothing compared to me!" Leon angrily charged up and went to strike Arekku, but Arekku caught his fist and slammed his foot onto his arm and said, "Resist and I will break it…" Melissa closed in on Arekku and said, "Arekku… Please let him go…" Arekku hesitated, but he let him go and said, "Come on… Let's power me up…"

"No…" Leon said.

"What?!" Arekku asked.

"I said no!" Leon yelled as he flew off.

"How are we suppose to beat this god now?!" Arekku yelled.

"Arekku… My human form… I believe that form isn't a human… I believe that form is a Saiyan… I think Bibidi used a Saiyans body to hold in my true power… If it is true… I think I can be of use as to powering you up!" Akuma said.

"Doesn't hurt to try right?" Arekku said.

Everyone left the camp area for safety reasons and found themselves on a beach where they all stood together and held hands. Tsuki and Tenshi stood aside and watched as they all turned into their strongest forms and charged all of their energy into Arekku. Arekku's aura began to glow a bright light blue and they all began to start floating. Arekku could feel the power streaming inside of him and he began to float on his own, letting go of the other Saiyans. He floated high in the air and in a sudden white flash, everyone looked away to protect their eyes and when looking back up, Arekku had a red aura surrounding him and his physical appearance had changed.

"Whoa!" Tamai said. "A- Arekku… Is that you?"

"Yes…" Arekku said as he floated down.

Arekku's hair look exactly the same, but it was a light red and slightly spiky. His body was thinner and more muscular. His eyes had a calmed look on him and his pupils were red. He almost looked mystic or magical. He gave off this feeling of happiness or greatness. No one could feel his energy due to himself now becoming the Super Saiyan God. He could feel his new energy and knew he had surpassed everyone he has ever known. Even his power was higher than Tenshi's… Arekku charged massively and yelled, "This power is amazing!" He caused the ground to tremble and cause the ocean to crash back into itself. The tree's broke and everyone flew back. He turned around and spotted a warrior sitting on a broken tree, watching him…


	18. Chapter 18: Fastest In The Universe

**_Chapter 18: Fastest In The Universe!_**

A warrior stood across from Bills, he was the same height as Vegeta and looked like a human or Saiyan. He had full body Saiyan armor with an orange chest piece along with the other parts of his armors his orange too, and dark silver guard pieces as well with the rest of his armor; shoes and helmet. His helmet had wings on the side in guard material with chest piece material going down the middle. He had black tights and wore a dark blue cowl around his neck. He had a shiny blue visor on his helmet and another visor as his belt buckle. Inside his shoes are sock-like materials that look like his cowl and are the same color. He walked to Bills and said, "You call upon me? The twelfth God of Destruction? What do you need?" Bills walked to him and with his evil grin he said, "I need you to go to earth and kill Arekku and his comrades…" The warrior laughed and said, "You call yourself a God of Destruction, yet you can't kill a few simple warriors on earth?" Bills growled and said, "Just do it… I'll reward you…" The warrior left and said, "Very well… But it better be worth it…"

Back on earth during the present time, Arekku stared at the strange looking warrior and noticed he was wearing a strange set of Saiyan armor, possibly a new model. Arekku took a few steps toward him and the warrior smiled and said, "You are the one Bills fears? I can sense your power level and it is nothing to be scared of…" Arekku frowned and the visible 'M' on his forehead wrinkled. The warrior grinned and said, "Majin? Who did you let control your mind? I thought Bibidi was dead?" Akuma stepped in and said, "I did…" Everyone looked confused and said, "Control?" Leon flew in from out of nowhere and said, "You mean, if you weren't controlling Arekku, we would have lost?" Akuma sighed and said, "No, he would have won… But earth would have gone along with Shenron…"

"No way…" Leon growled.

"Arekku has more power than you think… He just holds back more than he should, but his pride is the reason he loses… Like his father…" Akuma said.

Arekku closed his eyes and smiled and said, "Yes, but now… I am nothing like him…" The warrior jumped off the half broken tree and said, "Such sweet stories… I am Supido Kyo, the fastest warrior in the universe and the twelfth God of Destruction…" Arekku looked surprised and said, "Why are people like you coming from different universes to fight me?" Supido Kyo grinned and said, "There is a place for people like me and a place for people like you… You are nothing but the average Saiyan with an insane amount of power… You have no right to even fight a god such as me…. Yet, you defeated a few and you are going to battle me now…" Supido Kyo is a flash appeared in front of Arekku to strike him, but the second before his fist met his face, a blast of lightning struck the ground between the two and sent them flying back. Arekku looked up and Supido Kyo did the same; both saw another warrior standing between the two. He looked at Supido Kyo and said, "What are you doing here? Whis requested me…"

"Bills requested me!" Supido Kyo yelled back.

"What the hell?!" Arekku yelled. "Another god…"

"The Godly warrior turned to Arekku and said, "I am Donatsu, the first God of Destruction…" Donatsu said. "Whether Supido Kyo is here or not, I will be the one to kill you…"

"Heh, it takes a God to kill me now huh?" Arekku said feeling proud.

"Don't touch Arekku!" Race yelled as he suddenly appeared in front of Arekku.

Arekku looked confused and Race held his arms out blocking Arekku and saying, "If you want to kill him, you will fight me!" Tsuki ran next to him and said, "Yes… Though I may not trust him fully, Damus did… Because of orders you Gods make, Damus was killed…"Melissa joined them and said, "Yes, my best friend was killed because you Gods of Destruction order things like that!" Donatsu laughed and confronted Tsuki and said, "My, my… You look very pretty… How about I make you my bride…" He stroked her hair and Tsuki slapped him. Donatsu became furious and backhanded her into the ground. Race raged and turned into a Super Saiyan and struck Donatsu across the face causing him to slide back a few feet. Supido Kyo was surprised to see someone much weaker than Arekku strike and cause Donatsu to slide back. Donatsu smiled as he wiped his lip and said, "You dare assault me?" Race's facial expression was angry and he yelled, "You dare strike a woman?!" He charged in again. But this time unsuccessful. Donatsu dodged to the side and punched Race and sent him flying twenty feet into the ground with the dirt and sand covering him.

"Race!" Tsuki yelled as she tried to get up.

Donatsu placed his hand on her head and lifted her up and said, "After I kill Arekku and the rest of your friends, I think you will come with me…" Tsuki struggled to break free, but luckily, Melissa and Tamai flew in and both simultaneously struck Donatsu. One fist in his gut and the other in his face. Both girls were Super Saiyans and were ready to fight. Donatsu had dropped Tsuki and almost fell back, he became angry and in a split second, both Tamai and Melissa collapsed on the ground. Everyone looked around in confusion and Supido Kyo appeared slanted on one knee and holding onto his wrist and he smirked and said, "Easy… Donatsu, let's not take our time here…" Arekku angrily charged up as he could feel the love his friends were showing to protect him even though they stood no chance against the gods. Leon and Akuma now stepped up and both transformed into their strongest forms. Leon charged in at Donatsu and Akuma charged in at Supido Kyo. Donatsu was swiftly dodging left and right, Leon missing with every punch. Akuma's speed almost matched Supido Kyo's speed, but during a collision, Supido Kyo had a burst of energy and Akuma fell back. Suddenly, Supido Kyo's speed was four times Akuma's.

"Damn, he is too fast!" Akuma said.

Sora was above, watching the whole fight below him. Arekku stood on the sidelines, observing their attacks and powers. Donatsu chopped to the side and knocked Leon out; he stared at Arekku and flew in. Sora crashed between them and said, "Your fight is with me…" Arekku became confused as to why everyone was suddenly sticking up for him and why they were risking their lives to fight for him. Sora charged and turned Super Saiyan Two and said, "Meet my new power!" He flew in and kneed Donatsu in the gut and punched his face, but achieved nothing. Donatsu only smirked as he backhanded Sora aside onto the ground. Leon looked up and tried to stand, but Donatsu's eye caught this and in a split second, he kneed Leon's ribcage and sent him tumbling across the ground. Arekku knew it would take another god to stand against these foes. Akuma was punched from the sky and into the ground in front of Arekku. Supido Kyo appeared faster than light itself and picked Akuma up by his head and said, "I know why you Majin's don't exist anymore…" He whipped him into the sky and shot a massive blast.

"Heh… Now you are all gone…" Supido Kyo said smirking.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Akuma said as he kneed Supido Kyo's back in.

Supido Kyo fell to the ground, but in a split second he was behind Akuma and shoved his hand through his back and said, "You failed miserably…" Akuma dropped to his knees and fell to his side. Everyone was down except Arekku who had finished his observation and was ready to fight. Supido Kyo flew in as fast as light and Arekku spun around and elbowed Supido Kyo's face in and he fell past Arekku and landed on his back. Donatsu flew in and Arekku ducked and placed both hands on his stomach and blasted him off into the sky. Supido appeared before Arekku and kicked him across the face, sending him flying. Arekku got up and Donatsu flew in and kicked his side and sent him flying into the stumps of the trees and he broke every single one. Arekku got up and Supido Kyo kicked him into the air and Donatsu flew above him and elbowed his face back into the ground. Arekku got up and both double teamed on both sides, punching and kicking him. Even though he was a god now, he was still outmatched. Supido rapidly beat him and punched his face, sending Arekku flying back. Donatsu flew in before he hit the ground and kneed his face upwards, causing Arekku to do flips and land on his face.

"You are the one Bills fears?" Supido Kyo asked.

"How pathetic…" Donatsu said.

Arekku coughed blood on the cold ground and held himself up with his elbows. He was struggling to hold himself, but he kept it up. Supido Kyo began to laugh and said, "I admire your strength to keep fighting, but you should give up as it is…" Donatsu laughed heartily and said, "Yes, even I respect you… No one lasts this long with a single god, but two?" Arekku angrily stared up at them and tried to lift himself higher, but fell to one elbow and was holding himself up with one hand. He was trying to look at them, but blood from his forehead drizzled down his face and into his eyes. Sora had gotten up and stood in front of Arekku and said, "I won't watch another friend die… Especially when I can do something about it…" Sora held his arms out and blocked Arekku. Both mighty gods laughed and said, "Move aside…" Sora gritted his teeth and turned Super Saiyan Two again. He frowned and said, "I won't move…" Supido Kyo smirked and said, "Very well!" He flew in and rapidly punched Sora, but he didn't move. Supido Kyo became shocked and said, "No way you're still standing…"

"I won't back down…" Sora said.

"Let me handle him…" Donatsu said.

Donatsu flew in and punched him in the gut, causing Sora's iris and pupils to shrink in pain. He slightly bent over and coughed blood. He kept standing and blocked Arekku. Donatsu even began to tremble as that attack should have gone through and killed him. Sora began to tear up and his power level rapidly charged up and everyone could feel it. Sora screeched into the air and his power level rose tremendously. A blast of energy surged through the air and Sora had become a Super Saiyan Three. Arekku was shocked to see Sora transform and have so much power. Sora's anger had finally built up and broke; Sora was angry and was ready to fight with his life. Sora charged in and punched Donatsu across the face and sent him flying into the ground. Supido Kyo went to attack, but Arekku appeared before him and kicked his face and flew after him to attack more.

"How is he so strong suddenly?" Donatsu asked.

"It's not that he is strong, it's that you are scared…" Arekku said.

Sora rapidly beat Donatsu and sent him flying across the ground. Donatsu caught himself, but Sora was already there and kneed his face in and caused Donatsu to tumble back and crash against the ground. Sora was nowhere near the power of gods, but it is the fear Donatsu has that is causing Sora to overpower him. Donatsu aimed his hand and fired a rainbow-like blast and Sora held his hand out and fired a yellow blast, colliding with Donatsu's. Both put their energy, but Sora was confident and angry. Donatsu panicked and began to drop his energy. Sora went full force and overpowered his blast and hit Donatsu. Nothing but smoke was left and a huge pile of dirt on the ground. Sora walked over to the pile and Donatsu was under it, lying down hurt.

"This is the last time you will ever destroy a planet…" Sora said.

"Heh…" Donatsu said as he looked up at him.

Sora held his arm out and charged bright green energy ball and then blasted it upon Donatsu, leaving nothing but ash behind. Sora turned around and Supido Kyo had punched him across the face and caused him to turn around and fall on his knee. Supido Kyo appeared before him and kicked his face upwards and when he crash landed, he looked back at where Arekku was and he was caught in an energy band attack. Supido Kyo walked over Sora and said, "And this is the last time you will see your friends and earth…" Supido Kyo held his arm out and seconds before he fired, Arekku flew in and kicked him in the gut. Supido Kyo bent over in pain and Arekku lowed himself and flew up, punching Supido Kyo into the air.

"Take this!" Arekku yelled.

Arekku used instant transmission and put Supido Kyo into a full nelson. Sora used the last of his energy and flew his fist into Supido Kyo's gut. Arekku then began to pull back, trying to break his arms. Supido Kyo used all of his power and whipped Arekku over him and grabbed Sora by his throat and said, "Pathetic…" He crushed his neck until it broke. Sora's eyes went white and fell out of the sky. Arekku saw this and screamed, "SORA!" He flew in with all of his power and charged his power level rapidly. He smashed Supido Kyo's face and rapidly beat him across the sky and smashed him into the ground.

"This is for Sora… And my friends…" Arekku said. "Galick Gun!"

Arekku fired his father's signature attack and when it reached Supido Kyo, he couldn't believe how strong a mere Saiyans attack could be. Supido Kyo could see his life flashing before his eyes and Arekku shot another wave of his attack and it finished Supido Kyo off. Arekku's Super Saiyan God mode wore off and he fell out of the sky. He closed his eyes and passed out. Hours later, he woke up and his friends were all still knocked out and when he looked ahead, Supido Kyo's aura was glowing a bright gold and sparking around his body. Supido Kyo was standing and had his fist gripped. Arekku looked shocked and realized the scariest thing he could imagine. Supido Kyo took his helmet off and he had mid-length spiky black hair and suddenly, it sparked and turned gold.

"He's…. A… Saiyan…" Arekku said.

"I won't fail now…" Supido Kyo said. "I won't let Bills laugh at me…"

Arekku stood up and held his arm and was bending on one knee. Supido Kyo turned around and said, "The power didn't kill you… You're a strong one…" Faster than before, Supido Kyo appeared before Arekku and kneed his gut in and spun around and kicked him across the face, sending Arekku into the ground. Arekku tried to get up and Supido Kyo landed on his back and crushed him into the ground. Arekku could hear his bones crack and he screamed in pain. Supido Kyo smirked and said, "Not so strong now are you?" Supido Kyo got off of him and lifted him up by his Gi and said, "Now… You will face the true power of a god…"

"Grr…." Arekku growled.

"Supido Blast!" Supido Kyo yelled.

The blast came from his hand faster than any blast created and performed.


	19. Chapter 19:Arekku, Save Us All!

**_Chapter 19: Arekku, Save Us All! _**

Arekku was directly hit in the back and was sent flying far across the land. Supido Kyo grinned and in a matter of seconds, appeared before Arekku before crashing and exploding on the ground. Arekku was coughing blood and couldn't see from the black dirt in his eyes. Supido Kyo grabbed him by the back of his neck and lifted him and said, "You stood no chance against me…" Arekku swung back and Supido Kyo caught his arm with his other hand and said, "Very brave for someone who is going to die…" Arekku tried to charged, but Supido Kyo kneed him in his back and dropped him.

"GAH!" Arekku screamed in pain.

"Here now…" Supido Kyo said. "It will only hurt a lot…"

Supido Kyo placed his foot on the back of Arekku's elbow and pulled his arm up, snapping it. Arekku screamed in agonizing pain and Supido Kyo smirked and kicked his side. Arekku rolled over and held onto his arm, Supido Kyo stood over him and picked him up by his hair and said, "You killed Donatsu, Mizuki, and Hebi… Your life will make up for it…" Arekku opened one eye and said, "I'll kill you…" Supido Kyo laughed and punched his gut, dropping Arekku on the ground. Arekku got on his hands and knees; Supido Kyo flew in and kneed his ribs, shattering them.

"This is it for me…" Arekku said barely breathing. "I'm going to die again…"

"Time to meet your end…" Supido Kyo said.

Supido Kyo placed his hand outwards and Arekku closed his eyes. Goku and Vegeta appeared before him in a flash and said, "Save earth!" Arekku opened his eyes and charged into Supido Kyo, causing him to miss the blast. Arekku turned Super Saiyan Two and yelled, "I won't let you destroy my world!" He began to rapidly beat Supido Kyo across the land and kicked him, sending him flying upwards. Arekku flew at him and when Supido Kyo tried to turn to block his hit, Arekku appeared behind him and punched him into the ground. Supido Kyo got up and Arekku was already at him, punching and kicking him rapidly.

"How are you suddenly strong?!" Supido Kyo asked.

Arekku ignored him and before he even realized it, Supido Kyo realized Arekku's spiky blonde hair was turning a light blue and his aura was turning light blue. Arekku's eyes went from bluish/greenish to light blue and his power massively rose by fifty-times. A faded pair of big, beautiful, white wings appeared behind Arekku and he suddenly began to fight more swiftly than angrily. Supido Kyo had heard of the legend Arekku was becoming and yelled, "No way! You're!" Arekku punched him across the face and sent him flying across the ground.

"I am Arekku… Son of Vegeta… Prince of All Saiyans… I will defeat you…" Arekku said.

Arekku was suddenly struck on the back of his head and Supido Kyo was standing behind him. He was determined not to lose to the average Saiyan and was at the same time scared. Supido Kyo went to grab him, but Arekku turned and caught his arm and punched his fist through Supido Kyo's stomach. Supido Kyo's pupil and iris shrunk and he spit blood out. Arekku smirked and pulled his hand out and kicked him across the face, sending him into the ground.

"Arekku… Please… I can give you power… Train you…" Supido Kyo begged.

"I am the one defeating you…" Arekku said.

Arekku picked him up by his armor and said, "You threatened me… My friends… Earth… Now… I will kill you…" Supido Kyo struck him across the face, but Arekku turned his face onto his fist and said, "Terrible mistake…" Arekku whipped him across the sky and flew around beating him like a pinball. Supido Kyo was low on energy and Arekku was just about to lose all of his energy. Supido Kyo quickly turned and struck Arekku across the face again, this time staggering him. Supido Kyo held his hand out and blasted Arekku in the chest and sent him flying into the ground, creating a crater. Arekku was in his base form and was breathing heavily.

"I knew you wouldn't last long…" Supido Kyo said laughing.

"I wouldn't be so sure…" Arekku said.

"Hm?" Supido Kyo questioned.

Arekku stood up from the inside of the crater and grunted in pain. He looked up at Supido Kyo and smiled and started to yell. Supido Kyo looked confused and asked, "What are you doing?!" Arekku screamed and suddenly, he flashed a bright blue and he had become the Super Saiyan God once again. Supido Kyo looked confused and said, "No way! You can turn into it now?!" Arekku flew in at him and Supido Kyo flew right back at him. Both collided and a blast of energy destroyed everything around them.

"How do you keep your energy so high?" Supido Kyo asked. "Are you holding back on me?!"

"No…" Arekku said as he punched forward, striking Supido Kyo across the face.

Supido Kyo flew back and Arekku flew in after him and punched his face back and forth and kicked him back and held his arm out; Arekku smirked and said, "This is the last time you will ever threaten earth…" Arekku charged a bright red beam which suddenly became soaked with black electricity and the energy ball grew large and he shot it at Supido Kyo. Arekku put the last of his energy into the attack and he almost collapsed from using so much energy.

"You're going to kill yourself!" Supido Kyo yelled as he held the blast. "You're crazy!"

"When did you care?" Arekku asked.

Supido Kyo put on an angry expression and said, "Very well! Kill me!" Arekku put his other hand over the blast and put more force than he could handle. Supido Kyo felt the sudden surge of power into it and was shot into the ground. Arekku looked down and there was nothing but ash, Supido Kyo was now dead. Arekku smiled and then he collapsed out of the sky and crashed into the ground harshly. He was now in base form and all of his injuries have been put into full effect.

"Arekku!" Tamai yelled.

"Is he alive?!" Leon asked.

"Give him energy!" Sora yelled.

"Wait, we don't want to give energy to a dead man…" Akuma said.

Tsuki stood aside with Race and Melissa. Tenshi had just arrived and said, "That was a very interesting fight… I didn't think you'd live…" Everyone looked over to him and asked, "He is alive?!" Tenshi smirked and turned away. Everyone at once began to give him their energy and Arekku suddenly woke up, coughing blood. He fell back and screamed in pain as he was covered in many bruises and many of his bones were broken and shattered.

"Stay still, don't move!" Akuma said.

Arekku lay back, shivering in pain. Akuma used his Majin power and began to heal his bones and bruises. Arekku was still shaking, but in a few minutes, he was brought back to perfect health. Arekku was able to stand, but when he did, Leon hugged him and said, "I almost lost my brother…" Arekku smiled and Tamai joined in and said, "I almost lost my husband…" Everyone stopped in shock and said, "HUSBAND?!" Arekku angrily looked at her and she cowered and smirked with a big, wide smile and closed eyes, shrugging. Arekku sighed and said, "Yes, we are going to get married once we know everything has been settled down…"

"That's good news!" Leon said.

"I can't wait until I get married!" Melissa said as she quickly looked at Leon.

Arekku smiled and said, "I have a feeling this is all going to be over soon…" Everyone smiled and cheered. Goku and Vegeta in spirit forms were watching from behind a boulder. Vegeta crossed his arms and smirked, saying, "My son actually did something worthy… I am proud of him…" Goku smiled and said, "I know what he had done before he met his new friends is bad, but he redeemed himself and I know he will be a great warrior!" Vegeta got in Goku's face and yelled, "Will be? He is a great warrior!" Goku closed his eyes and nervously laughed as he took a few steps back and said, "That's what I meant!"

Mizuki in the heaven world smiled and said, "Even though I don't know him… I am proud of my son…" Arekku and his friends back on earth all floated and flew back to their camp on the huge rock formation. They spent some time back on their camp and rested. Bills was sitting on his throne and Whis came to him nervously. Whis tried to smile and before he could speak, Bills cut him off and said, "What is wrong?"

"Lord Bills, Donatsu and Supido Kyo… They are dead…." Whis said.

"What?!" Bills asked angrily.

"A Saiyan named Sora killed Donatsu and Arekku killed Supido Kyo." Whis said.

"How?! They defeated two of the strongest gods!" Bills yelled. "I think it is time I go down and show them what a real god is made of!"

"No, I want to train you again… This time it will be full power…" Whis said.

"Very well… I should have destroyed earth when I had the chance…" Bills said.

Five years had gone by since the battle with Donatsu and Supido Kyo. Arekku stood outside of his home and had his arms crossed, staring into the sky. A little boy hangs on Arekku's leg; the boy has long black hair that dangled on the back of his head and his face had strong masculine features. This little boy was Arekku's and Tamai's son, Iguru. He was only two years old. Tamai walked out of their home, holding onto another child. It was a little girl who had long dark brown hair and had very feminine features to herself for being so young. This was Arekku's and Tamai's daughter, Taka. She was only one year old.

"Hey Arekku, do you feel that?" Leon asked.

"I do…" Arekku responded.

Akuma flew in between the two and said, "This may be our final battle, the one that leads to either our victory or death…" Arekku and Leon looked caution and said, "Let's go find out who or what this is…" Sora and Race had landed behind them and said, "We'll follow…" The men all flew off to discover where this power was coming from. Leon's new wife, Melissa, walked out holding onto her big belly and said, "I hope they don't do anything stupid…"

"I trust they will protect us… They always do…" Tamai said smiling while holding both Iguru and Taka.

Arekku came to a stop after he had felt the energy disappear. Everyone turned around and Whis and Bills were standing on the ground, watching them. Arekku lowered to the ground and made his way to them and said, "Whis and Lord Bills… What brings you to our planet?" Whis smiled and gave a rather flamboyant laugh. Bills walked ahead of Whis and said, "Arekku, son of Vegeta… I never thought I'd finally meet you…"

"What do you want?" Arekku asked.

"I want your life… Mostly because you pose a threat to me and I'd rather not lose to a Saiyan…" Bills said.

"What a stupid excuse!" Sora yelled as he stepped ahead of Arekku.

"Ah, you're the one who killed Donatsu…" Bills said. "I am rather impressed. Who would have thought an average Saiyan such as yourself would have beaten a god…"

"Is it time Lord Bills?" Whis asked.

"As a matter of fact it is…." Bills said.

Sora and Race had both skipped into Super Saiyan Three. Akuma turned into his true form and Leon turned Super Saiyan Four. Arekku walked ahead of them and turned Super Saiyan God. Bills smiled and said, "Very impressive… I am beginning to feel threatened… Arekku, you will face me… Whis, handle the others…" Whis chuckled and flew past Arekku to fight the others. Arekku looked ahead and Bills stuck his big cat tongue out and screamed manically. He charged forward and Arekku caught many of his fists and dodged many of his kicks.

"Very good…" Bills said. "But can you handle this?"

Bills powered up and charged in again, this time punching Arekku around and even kicked his gut in. Arekku began to lose his concentration and Bills was taking advantage of this moment and began to rapidly beat Arekku. Bills slapped him across the face with his tail and sent Arekku flying into the ground. Arekku looked back and saw everyone at once fighting Whis and no one was landing a punch. Arekku knew that even if he did manage to beat Bills, how would he defeat Whis. Arekku got up and Bills waited patiently for his next move. Arekku charged up some more and flew in after him. Bills smiled and spun around and smacked him again with his tail.

"Dammit!" Arekku yelled in anger.

Bills flew in after him and began to rapidly fight him; Arekku was prepared this time and was able to hold him off and even landed his fist in Bill's face, staggering him. Arekku charged in and rapidly punched and kicked him. While Bills was taking a few hits, he looked ahead at Whis, and to his surprise, Leon struck Whis across the face once, but was then tapped on the back by his staff and was sent flying into the ground. Bills began to focus on his fight and caught one of Arekku's fists and then head butted him.

"Dirty move!" Arekku yelled.

"How so? I've watched you do this many times?" Bills said.

"That was the old me…" Arekku said.

"Old, new, it is all the same…" Bills said.

Whis was spinning his staff around, bashing the four men across the face and sending them flying in different areas. Whis was smiling as usual and awaited the next attack. Leon, while on the ground was charging an attack he had learned from Arekku, the Kamehameha. Sora and Race began to form the same attack and Akuma held his arm out and formed a pink ball. Whis was awaiting and suddenly, Leon teleported behind him and fired it into Whis' back.

"Gah!" Whis grunted.

Everyone fired their attacks onto Whis while he was on the ground and waited for the smoke to clear out. Leon looked down, waiting; Whis smiled as he floated behind Leon and tapped the back of his neck, stunning Leon and causing him to fall out of the sky and crash into the ground. Sora and Race saw this and charged in at Whis. Akuma stayed below and charged another attack.

"Die!" Race screamed.

Whis spun around and with some power, he bashed Race's cheek, breaking his neck in the process. Sora fired a series of powerful Ki blasts and when he was breathing heavily, Whis fired one Ki blast back and instantly shot Sora into the ground. Akuma fired a heavy attack which was pink and contained black electricity on it. Whis smiled and when he suddenly felt the energy of the attack, he put a serious face on and pointed his staff forward, holding the attack back.

"You won't win!" Akuma yelled.

"Oh trust me, you won't…" Whis said cheerfully.

Whis twisted his staff and shattered the massive energy ball. Akuma became shocked and Whis appeared before his face and tapped his neck, knocking him out. Whis thought he had won, but Leon suddenly smashed his fist against his face, causing Whis to even stumble back. Leon brought both over his head and yelled, "Burning attack!" He fired the attack and it directly his Whis, leaving smoke sizzling off of his body. Whis smiled and said, "That was quite impressive…"

Tamai arrived and said, "Leon… I will aid you in this battle!" Leon looked concerned and yelled, "No! I won't be the reason for your death! Arekku will go mad and your children will be motherless!" Tamai slapped him and said, "Are you implying I'm weak?" Leon stuttered and said, "Erm, uh, um, n- no…" Tamai smiled and skipped into Super Saiyan Two and said, "Let's defeat this guy…"

"Oh my, a girl! How exciting!" Whis exclaimed.

Tamai and Leon both charged forward and attack Whis at the same time. Melissa stayed back and was watching both kids, hoping they win the battle. Arekku was fighting rapidly with Bills and both were even at this point. Bills and Arekku were landing no hits and they were starting to even anger themselves because they can't strike one another. Bills ducked and spun around, smacking Arekku across the face and saying, "Just like your mother…"

"Damn you!" Arekku screamed.

With a sudden burst of energy, Arekku punched Bills under the jaw and then jumped and kicked his head downwards. Bills looked up and Arekku slammed his fist into his face, causing him to slide back over twenty feet. Bills charged forward and Arekku flew in and smashed his knee across his face and said, "You will be the one to fall in this battle…"

Both Bills and Arekku jumped back and stared each other off. They can hear the battle next to them as they await each other's next move. Arekku smirked and said, "Even though I am no official god, only hold the power, I feel as if you gods we have fought are nothing but overpowered races who declare themselves gods…" Bills smirked and slowly charged.

"You are very strong." Bills said before being cut off to Arekku.

"To you…" Arekku said with a straight face.

Bills gritted his teeth and charged in forward with all of his might and anger and Arekku did the same. Both collided into each other, creating a massive energy wave around them and even knocking Whis and the others back. Bills flew high into the air and yelled, "Take this!" He fired a series of Ki blasts and hoped to kill Arekku.


End file.
